Skaia HS: Senior Year
by TheTwins1-2
Summary: Senior Year of High School is the last step before young students take on the responsibility of College life. For our intrepid heroes, this is no different and they shall face all the challenges this final gauntlet has to offer. Relationships, crazy clubs, megalomaniacs, and more! I hope your ready, because class is in session! *Rated T just in case *Minor Genre: Romance
1. Chapter 1: Dawn of a New Day

**I had an idea for a Homestuck Fan Fiction, decided to write it, and post it. Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

 **September 15th**

The colored leaves of autumn rustle in the gentle breeze blowing through a quiet suburban town in New York. Today is the day that, for most teens, is a day of infamy. And the start of a long period of suffering… High School. And for many, today is their final year before heading out to do bigger, better things.

We start with this young man. A lover of mischief and terrible films, this young man has awaited this day for a long time for one reason, pranks. For the whole summer, his prankster's gambit was dropping due to his father's shenanigans and his own laziness to prank his friends. But not anymore! Today, people will know his goofy smile and laugh all the way to graduation. This young man's name is… John Egbert.

John, it's your the first day of school and you will surely be late if you just stand around in your room all day. Make haste, go grab your bag, and head downstairs, there isn't a moment to spare. Leaving his room, John could smell the many smells of an assorted array of baked goods.

Looks like the old man is in his baking craze again. He always does this, but John couldn't blame him. Three years ago, John's mother brutally divorced his father after having enough of his (John's father) shenanigans and obsession with clowns.

To cope with such an event, John's Father took up his mother's passion for baking delicious confectionery. To be honest, John is sick of the stuff. But he always ate a bit of it out of pity. John head down and face your father. "Morning Dad." John said as he walked into the kitchen. "Good morning son. Today is a big day for you. Your lunch is on the table." John's Father greeted, pulling out a freshly baked cake layer from the oven.

"Dad, it's just school." John replied, watching his father put together a rather large cake. "My son, this is the year that you will grow up into a responsible young man. After this, responsibilities will begin piling up and you will only have so much time to fool around. College, part-time work, friends, and any relationship you wish to pursue will begin to consume your hours. Listen to your father and promise me that you will make this school year memorable. And most of all… Have fun." John's father said in an inspiring tone. "You bet I will!" John replied loudly.

"Good. Now eat your breakfast, it's going to be a long day today."

* * *

 **And that is chapter 1. How was it? Was there anything wrong with it? Give me a sign by leaving a review. Remember, those are worth gold on this site.**

 **In other news, this Fan Fiction will be uploaded in conjunction with my other work, "Fan Fictioner's Guide to Sanctuary". And since that will be completely hard to find, please go over to my profile and read it, I would appreciate it a lot.**

 **Any way, that is all I have so...**

 **Until next time... T1**


	2. Chapter 2: Siblings On A Bus

**I apologize for the delay, laziness got the better of me. But here it is, chapter 2. I hope that you all enjoy the read.**

 **Note: I own none of the characters mentioned in this Fan Fiction.**

* * *

John sit down. Having enough of standing, John plops himself down on one of the crappy leather seats of the cheese colored bus. Throughout his entire high school career, John can remember all the funny nonsense that went on within the yellow shell of this bus and those like it. The memories of those three years, blowing by John in the wind that is now his past. It is hard to believe that three years has already passed, growing up really affects your sense of time.

John, quit reminiscing and notice the person sitting next to you already. Looking to his left, John sees a girl his age with dark hair, which was slightly messy and long enough to reach her waist. She also had large round spectacles over her light green eyes, giving the girl an air of intelligence. This is Jade Harley, John's sister.

"Jade! Where did you come from!?" John asked in complete surprise. "I got on the bus silly. You kind of looked busy, lost in your thoughts. So I decided to wait until you woke up! From your daydreams that is." Jade answered, smiling happily. "I wasn't really daydreaming, just remembering all the crazy shenanigans we went through. It's hard to believe that three years has already gone by. It only seemed like yesterday that I got lost on the first day as a freshmen." John said. "Yeah, Skaia is a pretty big school. I got lost last year and needed Dave's help to get around." Jade replied.

"You two seem a lot closer than before. You're not planning something with my best bro are you?" John asked teasingly. "What!? I'm not planning anything with Dave! What makes you think that I was planning something!?" Jade asked, panicking. "Jade… I may not know a lot about girls. But I know enough to figure out who my sister wants to have sloppy make-outs with." John answered. "SHHHHH!" Jade shushed loudly, covering John's mouth in the process.

"John… Please. I don't want this to get out…" Jade whispered. "Then stop covering my mouth with your hand, we're getting stares. " John said, voice muffled by Jade's hand. "Oh! Sorry… Wait! Why am I apologizing!? You're the one who started this entire thing!" Jade yelled quietly. "Sorry, sorry. But seriously, you should go for it. Dave's a pretty nice guy and you totally deserve his attention." John replied. "But what if he doesn't like me like that? I don't think I can survive the rest of the year if he just friendzones me." Jade asked. "Jade, it's only the first day. Don't worry about all this love business for now, we have other things to do. This will be our final year." John answered. "Yeah, you're right. So who do you think will be in our class this year?" Jade asked.

"Man, who knows. Well other than the teachers. I'll just find out, guessing just kills the hype, trickster's rule. Whatever happens, I'm sure we're going to have a blast!" John answered.

"I guess so John. I guess so…"

* * *

 **And That is Chapter 2. There was a lot of blatant shipping between Dave and Jade here, so I must apologize for that if you didn't find this part enjoyable because of that. Regardless I will continue down the path I have set for myself. If you have any comments, please leave some, they're worth a lot to me.**

 **Also, if you are interested, please check out my other Fan Fiction "Fan-Fictioner's Guide to Sanctuary". It is a guide to the world that my Brother and I have created for stories and will help you understand the world as well. If you are interested, check out any stories that is marked with *Sanctuary AU in the story description.**

 **Anyway, I kept you here long enough. So...**

 **Until Next Time... T1**


	3. Chapter 3: Best Bros With A Crab

**Not much to say up here. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, these characters belong specifically to Andrew Hussie.**

* * *

It was a lengthy thirty minute drive before the bus reached a rather large school, circular in design. This is Skaia HS, a state of the art facility armed with the latest technology to help educate the students attending here. This private high school is highly praised for its ability to turn failing students into passing graduates. Not many schools in the world could match Skaia's high graduation rates, fewer could rival the school's student averages of 90 and higher. The best part about this school is that it is highly affordable, even free if one can convince the principal that you would be a great addition to the school. The motto for this school is a bit cheesy, but the students deemed it fitting enough… Grasp your dreams and take them sky high.

The bus came to a full stop and open its doors. John and Jade, go to school. "Here we are, Skaia HS. Every time I come here, it feels like the first day of my freshmen year, it's just so overwhelming." Jade commented. "I know that feeling. Still remember the giant horse statue that greeted us three years back." John replied.

"What is with Principal Hussie's obsession with horses anyway? Not that I'm judging seeing that I am kind of a Furry fan. The normal ones who appreciates them as people, not the ones who just wants to have sex with them." Jade said awkwardly. "Just roll with it. I mean, we survived three years without delving into the mysterious ways of Principal Andrew Hussie and I rather not start now." John replied. "Good idea." Jade agreed.

John and Jade, look ahead and recognize familiar loiterers. The first wore clothing so cool that words alone won't do it justice, and upon his face sat Aviators shades that were just as cool. And next to this cool kid was a troll with nubby horns, wearing a black turtleneck sweater that had the sign of Cancer printed onto it.

These two were Dave Strider and Karkat Vantas respectively and few can hardly match the amount of swagger (mostly belonging to Dave) these two possess. "Oh look its Dave and Karkat, let's go say hi." John said as he began approaching them. "Sure, just don't mind me trying to not panic over talking to my friend/crush." Jade replied somewhat quietly. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just keep it simple." John whispered.

"Hi guys!" John greeted loudly. "Morning John, Jade." Dave greeted. "Good morning to you too Dave." Jade greeted back. "Wow, fucking rude Harley. Aren't you going to greet me?" Karkat remarked. "And good morning to you Karkat." Jade said begrudgingly. "See was that so hard? You'll find that just saying hello could make everyone like you more." Karkat replied. "Karkat, it's too early for me to put up with that attitude of yours." Jade said. "Well maybe if you just greeted me then you wouldn't have to deal with my shit." Karkat retorted. "Dude, you're making this a bigger deal than it actually is. Just drop it." Dave said calmly. "But she started it!" Karkat shouted.

"Like I said, making a bigger deal than it actually is. Not saying morning is not the end of the world, so just chill and cut Jade some slack." Dave argued. "You're just siding with Harley is because you like her. And don't you play dumb with me about it!" Karkat replied. "Sorry Karkat, don't know what you're talking about. Jade and I are best bros, the Mario to my Luigi, the right to my left, the Yin to my Yang. I am the cool as fuck moon while she is the hot as shit sun. I could go on forever, but here's the point. We're a team and that is all there is to say about that." Dave rambled in a calm tone.

"Dave, you call everyone your best bro. Me, Harley, Egbert, your actual brother, even your parents. It'll take a lot more than shitty metaphors to convince me that you don't have a thing for Harley." Karkat said unconvinced. "But that's where you're wrong dude. Jade's not just my best bro, she is the bestest bro that any bro could ask for. Our brotonic relationship just defies all logics of space and time, destroying the work of every physicist known in existence. If theory couldn't prove us, then what makes you say you could?" Dave retorted. "This is stupid! That logic is nothing but Strider bullshit!" Karkat yelled. "Striders don't speak bull, we speak the truth." Dave replied calmly.

"Wow, school hasn't even started yet and you guys are arguing about relationships. Anyway, did you guys check the bulletin board for your home room yet?" John interrupted, knowing that this argument could go on forever. "Not yet, we were waiting for you two so we could check it out together. I kind of wanted the whole gang to come with us, but they had their own thing to handle." Dave answered. "Well I'm glad we're keeping it small, too early for me to hear Vriska or Eridan bitch about who is in their homeroom." Karkat replied. "Then why are we still standing out here? Let's go check out the board." Jade said as she walked inside.

John, Dave, and Karkat, follow Jade inside.

* * *

 **And that is chapter three. To those who are reading, thank you for joining me on this venture. I won't be posting a new chapter for a while, but please be patient and hopefully newer chapters will be better in quality. Please leave some suggestions on how I can make this fan fiction better, that would be worth all the gold, all of it.**

 **And that is all I have to say. So...**

 **Until next time, T1.**


	4. Chapter 4: Of Boards and Broads

**I do not own anything within in this Fan Fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.**

 **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

Inside of Skaia HS were pristine halls, the recently shined floors were some of things that greet the students coming in for the new school year. One of the other things that would greet the students, new and old alike, would be the homeroom board. Of course the board would be seen last as it was on the other side of the school, allowing students to greet friends and faculty alike. John and co. proceed to the homeroom board.

And so the party began making their way through the halls, greeting any old teachers and former classmates they come across. Soon enough, the party encountered another pair of familiar loiterers hanging around the halls. The first had blonde hair, wore dark colors on her clothes, and had an air of sophistication around her. The other was troll like Karkat, but her skin was white as snow rather than grey like Karkat's. She was dressed in an elegant red skirt and wore a black t-shirt that had the sign of Virgo printed on it. The two were Rose Lalonde and Kanaya Maryam, one of the well-known couples of the school. John, greet the happy couple.

"HI Rose! And morning to you Kanaya!" John greeted. "Good morning John. I see that the thought of school hasn't affected that chipper attitude of yours. Unlike several people I had the misfortune to meet this morning…" Rose greeted. "Vriska and Eridan?" Karkat asked. "Yes, those two weren't too happy about who they are sharing homeroom with. We were about to check it ourselves just to see what the commotion was all about." Kanaya answered. "They didn't tell you what they were bitchin about?" Dave asked. "No, I think those two were too irate to say anything comprehensible. Since we are together, shall we delve into the reasons behind the frustration together?" Rose asked.

"Definitely! Though I'm kind of scared to know now seeing that it caused a lot of grief for our friends." Jade replied. "But is it not equally as exciting? Fear and surprise is all part of curiosity and anticipation after all. Who knows what we will find by just looking at a simple board covered in sheets of paper?" Rose asked. "Then why are we hanging around here? Let's get this over with." Karkat said as he began walking down the hall. John and co., follow Karkat.

And there was the board, covered with sheets upon sheets of paper. Filled with the names of all students attending and their respective numbers. John, look for your homeroom number. "Let's see… Egbert… Egbert… Egbert… Oh there! John Egbert, class 217. I'm in 217 guys!" John mumbled before telling the others. "Well damn, so am I." Dave replied. "Huh? I'm in 217 too!" Jade yelled in surprise. "Oh fuck me! I'm going to be stuck in a homeroom with you three!? God damn it!" Karkat shouted. "You make it sound like a bad thing." Dave commented. "Karkat, if this offers any comfort to you, Rose and I are also in the same homeroom." Kanaya replied. "What?" Karkat asked flatly. "What indeed. Normally close friends are not placed in the same classrooms, homeroom also abides by this. If the six of us are together, who else is in room 217? Come, let's check the rooms of our friends and acquaintances." Rose suggested before facing the board again.

"Let's see now… We have Eridan and Vriska… Tavros and Feferi… Equius and Aradia…" Rose mumbled, loud enough for the party to hear. "Okay, Okay, all our troll friends. Anyone else?" Karkat said, interrupting Rose. "Holy shit, my bro's with us too! Fuck yes! Every day is going to be party now that the Strider bros are in the house." Dave yelled in a calm but excited manner. "I could barely deal with ONE Strider… Now I have to deal with TWO!? And the shit that my friends put me through!? Fuck…" Karkat complained. "Come now Karkat, I'm sure it won't be that bad. Though the thought of Gamzee being with us does unsettle me a bit." Kanaya replied.

"Oh! It seems that my cousin will also be joining us as well, she just transferred in. I have a feeling this will be an interesting year for all of us." Rose said as she moved away from the board. "Well not much else for us to do here, so let's go to our homeroom and check it out." John said as he began walking. "It's almost time too, so we better get going." Jade agreed as she began following John. "I'm going to have a migraine by the end of today…" Karkat grumbled. "That is what Aspirins for buddy." Dave replied in a flat tone. "It certainly has gotten more lively hasn't it Rose? I wonder what this year has in stores for us." Kanaya said with a chuckle.

"I don't know, but this will be one interesting year for all of us…"

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 4. For those of you reading this, how is the Fan Fiction so far? And if you leave a review, leave behind some constructive criticism to let me know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong.**

 **Other than that, I hope you enjoyed reading and will leave behind a review, a favorite, or a follow.**

 **I kept you here long enough, so...**

 **Until next time, T1.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Girl of Room 217

**I do not own anything within this Fan Fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.**

 **Warning, may contain a lot of Out of Character moments.**

* * *

John and co., enter room 217. Upon opening the door, John could see the familiar faces that fill the room. The gothic Aradia, the charming Jake, the adorable Nepeta, DIRK STRIDER, and Tavros… In a wheelchair? "Hey Tavros! What happened over the summer?" John asked, approaching the troll. "Oh this? Yeah, I kind of had an accident." Tavros answered. "Vriska, what did you do this time?" Kanaya asked, glaring at the troll wearing the Scorpio shirt. "Why do you always assume it's me!?" Vriska replied loudly, offended by the accusation. "Vriska, it's always you, especially when it involves Tavros. Every time you two are in trouble, 90% of the time it's YOUR fucking fault." Karkat answered.

"Guys, guys, it was partly my fault. It involved me and Vriska climbing some trees, I pushed my limits too much, and fell onto a rock that went right into my back. I could still stand up and walk for a little bit, but I still need my chair in the end." Tavros said, detracting the attention from Vriska. "Okay, for honesty's sake. I did goad him into climbing trees with me. But Tavros trying to climb more than he could was all him." Vriska admitted. "Vriska, you know Tavros was not that good at climbing. Why did you force him into doing it?" Aradia asked. "There is nothing wrong with a bit of practice now and then. The point is that Tavros' condition wasn't entirely my fault. End of story." Vriska replied, ending the conversation.

John, take note of fellow students of your homeroom. Looking around, John could see everyone doing their own thing. Sollux, eyes hidden behind his weird 3D shades, hadn't looked up from his phone during the whole encounter. Dave, with his bro Dirk, was beginning to come up with rhymes and raps to help pass the time. Rose and Kanaya were just talking with Nepeta, Feferi, and Jane about stuff that John will never fully understand. Jade was in full conversation mode with Jake English, her step brother whom John and Jade treated like a real brother. And then there was this girl John didn't recognize at all, she had blonde hair and wore a purple striped scarf around her neck. She resembled Rose quite a bit and John certainly think she is quite the looker, could this be Rose's cousin? John introduce yourself to this mysterious, teenage babe – I mean mysterious, teenage girl.

"Hi! I'm John Egbert." John greeted, walking up to the girl. "Oh hi, I'm Roxy. Roxy Lalonde." The girl greeted back. "So you are related to Rose. I heard from her that her cousin was in my homeroom so I just wanted to say hi to the family of my best friend." John commented. "That's very nice of you John. Usually I get hit on as soon as I walk through the door at my other schools. The boys there were like… 'Hey sexy thang, you wants to makes out?' or 'Hey babe, why ain't we dating? We totes should be dating' or something like that. But I'm all like, 'Dude, I just got here. And no, I'm not dating your desperate, sorry ass'. But then you show up and just blew me away with a simple 'hi'. And I'm like, 'damn, what a total gent', just like what Rose told me." Roxy replied. "Sounds rough. If you don't mind me asking, why did you transfer into this school?" John asked. "Blame my mom, her job involves traveling around a lot. She tells me one day we're going to stay put, but I'm not seeing that happen any time soon. Right now we're living at Casa de Rose, kind of just hanging around as my mom does her shit. This happens each year and because of that, I could barely make any long term friends. Everyone at my old school just forget about me as soon as I leave the school doors for good. But made a few friends on the internet. When I found Jane, Jake, and Dirk, they quickly became my best bros. I was practically exploding when I saw that they were in the same homeroom as me. But enough about me, tell me about you." Roxy explained.

"Well for one thing, Jane is my cousin, Jake is kind of my step brother, and Dirk is just… Well Dirk, not much else to say about when his swagger speaks for him. Anyway, I'm a bit of an amateur magician but a great prankster. And I, according to friends, love really bad movies, but I don't see what their problem is though. The movies I watch are super awesome and amazing because Nic Cage is a golden God!" John exclaimed. "I never did give Nic the time of day but you convinced me. Any recommendations for me to watch oh great speaker of Cage?" Roxy said with a slight giggle. "Well, you have to watch Con Air and absorb all of its amazing glory. Then come back to me for further instructions." John replied.

"Dude, are you hitting on Rose's cousin or trying to get her to watch those shitty movie of yours? Really, how do you like those things? I mean, I get it if you like them ironically, but you don't. John, you're my best bro and all, but don't spread your mind poison to poor Rose's cousin, it's for the best." Dave said, jumping into the conversation. "Dude, it's totally fine. So what if I like a possibly crap movie? Nothing about me is going to change. I'm Roxy by the way." Roxy replied. "Dave Strider. But no seriously, don't watch those movies. It's like a rash that won't stop itching. You'll be scratching that mofo more times than a record." Dave said, adamant about the topic. "You're exactly what your Bro said you were, except a lot funnier than I expected. But back to the problem. I'll decide to watch the movie, John did get to me first." Roxy said with a smile. "Damn John, you already have her hot ass entrenched deep. Like some trooper hiding away some sweet poon from the hot gunfire of reality. And after utterly trashing the firing squad that is my attempt to save the poor girl from a disappointing time, you whisk her away back home to do the deed. Wait, what did I just say?" Dave rambled.

"You tell me Dave." John replied. "I think he's implying that you want to bang me." Roxy commented. "Well do you John? You craving for some Lalonde poon right now?" Dave ask plainly. "Dave I just met her! What about you? You did say her ass was hot." John replied, passing the question back at Dave. "Hell no. I won't bang Rox not because she's not hot, in fact, right now she's baking my clay into bricks. Shit, wait that sounded like I… Oh well, that's not the point. What is, is that she's practically Rose, who I like to think of as my sophisticated as hell sister. And hitting on someone who looks like my sister is too much for me. How about you John? Ready to show your cards?" Dave answered. "I don't know. Give me some time to think." John replied. "This is the lightning round John, you have no time to think." Dave replied. "Good morning everyone." A voice greeted rather cheerfully. "Damn, saved by the Teach. We're going down this rabbit hole at lunch John. Talk to you later Rox." Dave said before returning to his seat. "I better go sit down too. It was nice talking to you Roxy, want to meet up at lunch?" John asked. "Sure. See you there." Roxy answered, before John walked towards the only empty seat in the class in the front.

Roxy stared intently at John as he took his seat, with a small smile forming on her face. It was then that the Teacher walked in, causing everyone to turn their attention to the man.

Class is in session.

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 5. Now before you all comment on the Out of Character nature of the presented characters, please remember that no one is perfect at recreating the original character without letting their own thoughts, ideas, and opinions change that character. There will also be another explanation next chapter on why John and everyone is a bit different, and it will use a method more interesting than an Author's note.**

 **But anyway, How was this chapter other than the Out of Character moments? Did you find this chapter entertaining? Leave behind a review to voice your opinion. And if you want, follow, favorite, and share this story to help others get through the Omega Pause.**

 **I kept you here long enough. So...**

 **Until next time, T1.**


	6. Chapter 6: Story Time with WV

**I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.**

 **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

John, inspect teacher. He was a dark skinned man of age 30 something. On his body he wore formal attire, a nice shirt, a nice tie, a nice pair of trousers, and a nice yet worn pair of dress shoes. And for some reason, a sash made of electrical cable and a can label rests on his body. The label originally said 'MAYO' but there is a clearly distinct 'R' drawn onto it, spelling 'MAYOR'. What a bizarre man, but hey, why are you judging? You have your own quirks and he isn't giving you flak for it! Get off his case! Everyone else in the class is pretty interested in this teacher already, let's observe…

"Hello everyone, my name is Westley Vargas. Call me whatever you like as long as it is not harmful, offensive, demeaning, or anything in between. WV is just fine, Mr. Vargas is also fine, and if you feel like it, call me 'the Mayor'. Now excuse me, I have to hand out your schedules…" WV said as he took out a stack of paper. "I like this guy already." Dave whispered from behind. "Hm? This is peculiar… Please excuse me for looking at your schedules, but I noticed something strange. It seems you all are part of my class that is right after this homeroom period, here in this room. What are the odds? Anyway, here are your schedules." WV said before handing out the papers.

"Now isn't that just great!? And here I thought my day couldn't get any worse!" Eridan shouted. "Now, now Eridan, I'm sure it won't be that bad. Everything so far is going swimmingly! I mean, we have the same homeroom as our friends." Feferi argued. "Who I hate." Eridan replied. "Our teacher looks and sounds cool!" Feferi continued, ignoring Eridan. "Equally looking just as crazy with that cable sash thing." Eridan added. "And for our first period, we get to spend it with both our friends AND a great teacher!? I could tell we're going to have a whale of a time!" Feferi said with an excited tone. "How you could be so energetic this early in the morning is beyond me Fef… Just wake me up when this is over…" Eridan said as he rested his head against his desk.

"With that out of the way… Let's begin class." WV said as he began rummaging through his bag. "Sir? It's still not time for first period yet." Jake said. "Well, since you all have me for first period and we are all here, why not begin? But don't worry, I'll end class early every time I start early. First, take this, it is my grading policy and I expect you all to read it. That includes you, Mr. Ampora." WV said, passing around more paper as Eridan shot right back up from his rest. "Now, for our first lesson, let's do something fun. How many of you know the stories behind the creation of our planet?" WV asked. "And what does this have to do with the class?" Terezi asked. "There are times where Civilizations leave behind many things that give us insight on their way of life, stories and legends are one of them. By studying these stories, we gain insight on how these people think and what they believed. Allow me to tell you one…" WV explained as he took out some colored chalk.

"Let us start with the Legend of the Savior of the Waking World. Long ago, when the world was still in one if its youngest form… It was inhospitable and life could barely flourish upon its cold rocks. The land was covered in a slick, black substance that consumed all who entered it. The skies were swallowed by thick, dark clouds, trapping the stars under its canopy." WV began, drawing a blue ball covered in clouds while leaving spaces in the ball to allow the blackboard's color to finish the image. "The people of old lived in dark times, surviving off of florescent trees and glowing mushrooms. Their lives were simple, yet full of suffering as they longed for what was beyond their skies and their slick seas. The longer they existed, the more they fell into darkness and despair… And soon enough, they were on the verge of fading into nothingness… But then, a breeze blew by the people and they saw him. Clad in cerulean, a mysterious traveler arrived and asked for directions but then saw the despair that wrought the people. From here, he promised to cure the world and bring back hope to its people." WV continued, drawing a figure in blue clothing.

"Doesn't the hood look like a giant wind sock?" Jade asked John. "Yeah, but I think it's cool." John whispered back. "To do so, the mysterious traveler sought the monster that first casted the clouds and slick seas, challenging it to a duel. And between these two beings, they have fought a long and terrible battle. The people felt the blows between the two as each attack manifested into great storms that covered the planet. Raging winds that thrashed and howled, causing many to fearfully cower within caves. But that fear never diminished the faith they have for the traveler. In the end, the traveler fell the mighty beast, but was wounded. Before his life faded, he accomplished two things. First, upon the beast's sacred instrument, he played a song that cleared the skies of the gloomy clouds, freeing the stars to truly light the sky. This was referred to as the Great Breeze… But I like to call it The Great Windy Thing, it's a very technical term." WV continued, drawing a picture of a cyclone.

"What was the second great thing?" Tavros asked. "The second accomplishment was removing the slick seas from the planet, allowing water to fill it instead. However, by accomplishing this task, the traveler gave up his form and whisked the dreadful substance away from the planet in a great flash of light. It was the last time the people saw the traveler, but they still felt his presence in the wind that blew around the world. And from here their civilization began, all to worship the great Savior of the Waking World. The end." WV ended, finishing his drawing of a civilization in the works. "What was the point of this? All I learned was that there is a backward ass civilization out there that trusts an obvious douche from nowhere with their problems! It's no wonder they went extinct! They just let everyone in on their secrets and WHAM! They get destroyed by the same people the foolishly let in! Fucking morons…" Karkat rambled. "No, Mr. Vantas, they got wiped out by a meteor. In fact, several civilizations we will be talking about will suffer the same fate." WV explained. "What?" Karkat asked flatly.

"You heard me correctly Mr. Vantas. This civilization was the second of several to be wiped out in such a manner, but I am getting ahead of myself. Let me start from the beginning of the Salamander civilization…" WV answered before turning his body to the blackboard. "The Savior of the Waking World… Why does he seem so familiar?" John thought to himself, still staring at the blue clad figure drawn on the board. It was then that WV erased the figure that John woke up from his day dream, snapping him back into reality. Quickly John! Write some notes before you miss something important!

* * *

 **And that is chapter 6. I have three things to say about the nature of this chapter.**

 **The first is WV's characteristics and species. In this fan fiction, there are no Carapacians or Cherubs, only Trolls and Humans. So, I will chose what to make each of the non-human and non-troll characters into. As for WV's characteristics, how is it? I know I cannot portray him with 100% accuracy, but I think I did a decent job. How about him being a history teacher? Does it fit his character? I need to know.**

 **The second is about the Legend of the Savior of the Waking World. I know this isn't how John's quest should go, but I had to change it slightly to make sense in the setting of this story. And do you feel about this change? I ask because other legends will be told in a similar fashion. Please leave a comment on your thoughts.**

 **And third. How are you enjoying the story thus far?**

 **Anyway, I kept you here long enough. So...**

 **Until next time, T1.**


	7. Chapter 7: Lunchroom Revelations

**I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.**

 **Warning, definitely contains Out of Character moments.**

* * *

After an intensive series of morning curriculum coursework, it is now half past noon, Lunchtime. John, proceed to the cafeteria where the food served there is probably edible… Probably. Opening the doors, John received a blast of noise from the crowded cafeteria and was almost blown away had he not kept hold of the door handle. "Never going to get used to that." John said before he walked in. And among the large crowd was Dave, Dirk, Rose, Roxy, Jane, Jake, and Kanaya sitting at one table, with Karkat and the other trolls at an adjacent one. John, go to Dave and Co.'s table.

"Ladies and gentlemen, John Egbert is in the building. Hold your applause." John said as he took a seat. "We're holding…" Roxy commented with smile, everyone preparing their hands to clap. "And… Applause!" John said loudly. And the whole group began applauding loudly, which eventually caused everyone else in the whole cafeteria to do the same. "Hey guys, did I miss something with all this clapping?" Jade asked as she placed her lunch tray down on the table. "Oh, it's just one of John's little psychology prank. A minor case of Social Proofing at work here." Rose answered as the clapping slowly died. "Thanks for the diagnosis Doc, now for the million dollar question… Jade, why are you eating that?" Dave asked, pointing at Jade's lunch tray. "My Mom forgot to pack me something, so I have no choice but to dine on the 'fine' cuisine of Skaia HS." Jade replied.

"Jade, you do know that this school has a horrendous reputation for inedible delicacies. Right?" Jake asked. "I heard the school got a new cook. So it probably won't be too bad… Hopefully…" Jane replied. "Last year the stew was so hard that the spoon broke when you try to put it in. I'm pretty sure this is no better." Dirk said plainly. "What about back when the school had metal cutlery and the stew melted them?" Jake added. ". Jade took her spoon and placed its head into the stew. "It went in… And the spoon didn't melt… That's a huge improvement! Well, let's see how it tastes." Jade commented as she raised the spoon out of the stew. However, the moment Jade did so, the spoon snapped in two. "I guess it'll just be bread today…" Jade mumbled before nibbling on a piece of bread, the only edible thing on the tray.

"Dear, you could ask us for some of our food and we wouldn't mind giving it to you." Kanaya offered, gesturing to everyone else at the table. "No, no, it's okay, I couldn't." Jade replied. "Jade, you know we can't just leave our bestest bro hanging with that. So, I'll make the first offering, Mad snacks for the lady." Dave said, giving Jade his bag of Doritos. "Aww, Dave. Not your mad snacks" Jade replied. "Take it, I'm not going to abandon you to the wasteland called Hunger. Besides, I got more right here." Dave responded, pulling more Doritos bags from his backpack. "Seriously? Do you really carry that many bags?" Jane questioned, astonished at the sight. "Just don't question it Jane, the Strider family has some strange habits that even baffles me. Carrying a copious amount of snack food is one of them." Rose commented. "Roxy, is there any reason you are still looking at Jade's rather dense stew?" Kanaya asked.

"Just wondering if the food has always been this bad at being food." Roxy answered, still staring at the stew. "For as long as the school was around Roxy. I still remember the whole live chicken kerfuffle back in sophomore year." Jake replied. "They brought chickens into the school?" Roxy asked, astounded. "They also tried to cook them too, feathers and all. It turned out just as you expected…" Jane answered. "You thought that was the worst? They cooked **FOOTBALLS** on the first day of freshman year and still served it despite the principal's protests." Dirk replied. "For a school that has so many good things going for it, food is the only thing it can't get right." Jade said with a giggle. "If that's the worst thing the school has to offer, then I'm going to have a great year here!" Roxy replied excitedly.

It was then that the door to the cafeteria burst open, causing the commotion around the room to suddenly stop. Footsteps were heard entering the cafeteria. Loud, ominous footsteps… "Guys? Why is everyone so quiet now?" Roxy whispered. "The worst the school has to offer has just walked in…" Jane growled angrily. Now curious, Roxy stood up on her seat to pear over the heads of their peers, before spotting a relatively short human fellow wearing a cape walking as those in front of him scrambled away. "Could anyone explain the mean looking cape dude to me?" Roxy asked quietly as she sat back down. "That bald-headed chap is Caliborn, a rather nasty student with one heck of a behavior problem. He has caused a lot of people a lot of grief, us included." Jake explained. "That still doesn't help me know anything about this guy." Roxy replied. "Unfortunately, we have no idea where to start. Describing Caliborn would take more time than daylight we have left, and that still wouldn't be enough to adequately portray him." Rose said. "Then just tell me the basics." Roxy responded.

"The guy doesn't have any parents and lives at an orphanage down on 43rd and Jefferson. And the only person to be even close enough to be his family has been placed in the Hospital by his own hand a few months ago." Dirk explained. "And that person is?" Roxy asked, suddenly feeling uneasy. "A Troll named Calliope. She was a kick ass drawer and a hell of a lot better company than her bro will ever be." Dave replied. "CALLIOPE!?" Roxy yelled, jumping up from her seat. "You know Callie?" Jane asked in surprise. "I met her last November, why didn't you guys tell me you knew her!?" Roxy asked back. "Well you never asked… Though in hind sight, you do match the spunky young lady ol' Callie met over Pesterchum…" Jake replied. "We always chatted every night, but she stopped responding back in May… Was that when Caliborn…?" Roxy asked. "Yeah… We don't even know how it happened. She was just found on some rooftop with candy wrappers scattered around her." Jade answered. "So how do we know Caliborn was behind it?" Roxy questioned.

"He told me over Pesterchum…" Dirk answered. "What?" Roxy replied, confused. "Before the whole incident. Caliborn contacted me through Pesterchum and requested that I draw him some smut unless something bad will happen to his 'sister'. I didn't think this dude would be serious enough to pull that, but I drew him some really shitty smut just to be safe. The guy then gave me a heads up on some shitty twist and hung up. The deal went on for two months until one day, he told me that my services are no longer required and also revealed the twist that he was so happy to give away. And you can guess what that was. Also, don't try to call the police on him, there is nothing that could convict him. No evidence or witnesses exist, and even the old chat log where Cal admitted his crime is gone. As far as the world sees it, Caliborn is a clean man." Dirk explained solemnly. "That little shithead… Is there anything else I should know about?" Roxy asked in a furious yet calm manner. "He can be a bit touchy… No, very touchy…" Kanaya responded in an annoyed tone.

"You guys should've warned me about this guy before I came here." Roxy grumbled as she took a seat again. "Caliborn isn't really something that any of us is willing to talk about Roxy. But we are sorry for not warning you about this guy." Jane apologized. "If it makes you feel any better Rox, all of us will protect you from that douchebag in the cape. You know, like knights guarding the Queen. Or spys protecting the President." Jake suggested. "Dude, that's a great idea! We can come up with some ass kicking code names and create us some slick gadgets!" John exclaimed. "John, only you can turn something badass into a nerd show… Where do I sign up?" Dave commented. "What should I start building first? An umbrella gun? Taser Watches? Lighter Grenades? Give me something to work with." Dirk asked. "It has to be something that is not that out of place in school. Like a dart gun make from a pen. Or even a lock pick kit out of an eraser." Jade suggested. "You guys are really getting into this. That makes me feel a little better about this whole incident." Roxy said, showing a small smile on her face. "I know you're really upset about this Roxy, we all are. But there really isn't anything we could do now but keep going and hope things will get better. For me, I just hope that shit head Caliborn will get what's coming to him." Jane said with reassurance. "You and me both." Roxy responded.

"Ahem!" A voice coughed loudly.

John and Co., notice menacing bystander.

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 7.**

 **I'll be honest, I purposefully wrote Roxy to be more angry than her canon self is. I don't know how any of you feel about this, but I believe it was necessary. Please tell me how you feel about this.**

 **As for the paragraph before the end, I felt that there has to be some kind of lightheartedness in this mix. I know it is out of place and weird, but please give it a chance. If you have any comments towards this, please notify me.**

 **That is all I have to say for this chapter. Remember, leave comments and reviews to help me make this fiction better.**

 **Anyway, I have kept you here long enough so...**

 **Until next time, T1.**


	8. Chapter 8: Schoolhouse Strife

**I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.**

 **Warning, definitely contains Out of Character moments.**

* * *

John and the others looked to the where that obnoxious cough came from, which was right next to them. The person standing there wore a dark shirt with a bowtie around his neck and a cape… Oh, wait it's just Caliborn.

"AHHH!" Jane screamed. "Damn, the perimeter has already been breached." Dave said in a deadpan tone as he glared at the caped intruder. "And just what do you think you're doing here Caliborn?" Rose asked. "If you must know… I was always here. But no seriously, I was just minding my own business, waiting on line to obtain myself some sweet sustenance, until I heard someone yell the name of my 'sister'. *Elugh*, remind me not to say that word again, makes my mouth taste like shit every time I even imply we are related. Anyway, I investigated just who on Earth would spouting nonsensical names and that lead me right here, next to the table that just so happens to have my favorite bitches and losers." Caliborn explained. "Excuse me?" Kanaya asked, questioning the audacity of that last statement.

"You heard me right. And I must thank you all for giving me the pleasure of meeting our new compatriot, and what a fine lady she is." Caliborn responded arrogantly. "Name's Roxy asshole. And dude, we just met." Roxy greeted with an angry tone. "Come now, you should know who I am at this point, I'm the top dog at this little hell hole of a school. So, as far as I am concerned, we've already met and I must say, we're getting along quite well." Caliborn reasoned. "Oh yeah, we're really hitting it off! Why don't we just head off to some corner and just sloppily suck each other's faces off! It'll be fun!" Roxy shouted, voice dripping sarcasm. "I would have taken your offer if, and only if, that pretty little voice of yours just wasn't spitting sarcastic remarks at me. But you just had to be another one of those who play hard to get, like my fat little cow over there." Caliborn replied, eyes turning to Jane.

"Caliborn, we are not in the mood to play your stupid games." Jane replied venomously. "And why not? I only offer to play the best games. In fact, what has gotten you, and I mean all of you, in such a sour, fucking mood? Enlighten me." Caliborn asked. "Well, for starters, we had to reopen some old wounds just to help Roxy get up to speed. You know, the part where you put your own **SISTER IN A COMA**!" Jade answered, growling that last particular statement. "Your sudden appearance also ruined the progression of the story, leaving us on edge." Rose added. "Oh boo hoo, I can't get over the tragic accident that my 'sister' went through! Bah, you losers need to grow a pair, it wasn't that bad." Caliborn replied. "Callie has been out for five months, and that's not bad?" Dirk asked. "Listen, if she was dead, then I could, maybe, offer the slightest of fucks. But she is not. Therefore, I just don't give a damn. Not now, not later, not ever." Caliborn replied.

It was then that Roxy stood up and slammed her palms down onto the table, hard. "No, you listen. Your pompous ass may not care about Calliope, but mine does. So when you just go around, spouting the disrespectful shit you are saying now, I'm not going to take that sitting down. **MARK. MY. WORDS.** You will get your just desserts, and it will taste like the worst piece of ass in the world. But for me, it will be delicious..." Roxy threatened, expressing her hatred with each word. "Big bark from such a little pup. Quit wasting my time with your empty words. I'm sure there are plenty of other mutts out there willing to listen to a chatty, hollow slut like yourself. But if you're still desperate, I'll take you." Caliborn taunted. "Why you…!" Roxy growled as she tried to lunge at Caliborn. It was then that John quickly got between the two before this conflict could escalate any further. "Roxy, he's not worth it… Just drop it." John said calmly. "You know John… Not that I felt threatened or anything, but I'm glad someone has this bitch on a leash." Caliborn commented as a smirk spread across his face.

John… Ice this fool… It was a blur, but after a distinct sound rang out, John's fist was already out and Caliborn was already reeling back from the sudden assault. "Now Caliborn, you could either say you're sorry, or let things get unnecessarily ugly." John threatened calmly. Caliborn wasn't responding, he was too occupied examining the blood that was oozing down from the cut on his cheek. Caliborn then balled his hand into a fist and slugged John, returning the favor. "Okay, so that's how it's going to be." John replied, recovering from the sudden hit. The two walked towards each other and stopped well within each other's hitting distance. And then… It began…

Caliborn opened up with a wild left swing, but John ducked and landed a right punch on Caliborn's face. Despite being hit, Caliborn nudged John's fist away and kicked him right in the chest, knocking him onto his back. And before Caliborn could walk up and stomp down onto John, John rolled away and found his way back onto his feet. As John walked back towards his opponent, Caliborn threw another punch at John. This time however, John pushed it away and countered it with a right punch to the gut, followed by a left hook to the face. It only continued like this, one would get a hit or two in before the other would return the blows with equal ferocity.

It was only then that everyone in the Cafeteria finally woke up from the shock of the situation and realized what was happening now, somebody was fighting someone. And even though this was a fight involving Caliborn, it was still a fight and thus caused everyone to react as such. "Kick his ass Egbert!" Someone yelled. "Eat shit Caliborn!" Someone else yelled. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" The crowd chanted. "Shouldn't we help John!?" Roxy yelled. "If that's your question, then let tell you this! Caliborn has nothing on John Fucking Egbert!" Dave answered, coolly and confidently. John once more dodged under Caliborn's right swing and quickly went behind him. With a swift kick to the back of his knees, Caliborn went down onto his knees allowing John to do something outrageous. John, proceed with outrageous action.

John took Caliborn's cape and ripped it right in half before raising it high into the air for all to see… And the crowd lost their shit! "Good going John!" Jake cheered. "How do you like that Caliborn!?" Jane shouted. "Let me tell you two things John… One, you have my respect. Not many people can push me this far. And two, no one, I mean **NO ONE** , touches my **FUCKING** cape. For that, I'll beat you within an inch of your life." Caliborn said as he got up. "Dude, if you just apologize, then there will be no more cape ripping or ass whooping. But you being, well you, you're not going to are you?" John replied, readying himself again. "You read my mind…" Caliborn answered before lunging at John.

Caliborn threw a left punch, causing John to instinctively guard. But it was a feign, causing Caliborn to follow up with a punch to the gut, a hook to the face, and finally an uppercut, the last of which knocked John's glasses off his face. That last hit however put John in a position where he could strike back, with a head-butt. Caliborn reeled back once John's forehead meet his nose, allowing John to grab his glasses out of the air and plant them right back onto his face. "Come on, you said you were going to beat me within an inch of my life." John taunted. Caliborn grunted and charged head first at John again, but this time, he went down before reaching him. "Sjnpvoibaufgapvhmehnbsljhvlnhgsnh!" Caliborn screamed as he laid convulsing on the ground. "Uhhhh… What?" John asked flatly, lowering his guard. "Calm down son, he just got tazed. And if you don't get onto the ground right now, so will you." A voice answered stoically, stepping out of the crowd. John, inspect the owner of the stoic, authoritative voice.

The person wore the School's Security Uniform, stood a head taller than John, had dark skin like WV, and the distinct threatening glare immediately signified who he was. The man was Alexander Redguard, the head of School Security and the only one authorized to use force when necessary. "AR sir! Uhh… There is a really good explanation for this." John said as he dropped to the ground. "Save it for the Principal son. Take them away." AR said as other Security members dragged John and Caliborn away. "As for the rest of you, I want someone to send in some details concerning this incident for the records. I will be waiting, that is all. As you were." AR said loudly before leaving the room.

And so all in attendance went back to their lunch and conversations, but it was Roxy and the class of Room 217 that showed some concern… Sort of... "Damn." Dave said simply. "I know, John just survived a fight with Ol' Cal." Jake replied. "No, I didn't get a chance to ask John if he wanted to bone Rox or not." Dave answered nonchalantly.

"DAVE!"

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 8. Well I have nothing else to say down here other than your comments towards the obligatory Out of Character stuff present in this chapter. Things like this, I believe, make a somewhat cohesive plot line. But like before, I am no expert. Please leave me some constructive feedback so that I can improve both the story and your experience viewing it.**

 **Also, I plan on, maybe, updating this story twice a week. Please mention on how you feel about this update schedule in any reviews you decide to leave.**

 **Anyway, I kept you all here long enough. So...**

 **Until next time, T1.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Man Beyond The Curtain

**I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.**

 **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

John, take note of your surroundings. Currently, he is in the Main office, a large administrative room that connects to the conference room, the mail room, the School's main hall, and, of course, the Principal's Office. Of course, being a prankster has led John here a couple of times over the years, allowing himself to be familiarized with layout of the room. But not once has John been sent to the office because of a fight, much less because of the infamous brawler sitting right next to him.

"Mr. Egbert, Caliborn, The Principal would like to see you now." A voice called. John looked up to see a pale skinned, slightly chubby woman standing by the doorway to the Principal's office. This woman is Ms. Paint, the Principal's assistant who is in charge with most of the administrative work. John got up and began walking towards the curtain to see the man beyond it while Caliborn just lazed about on the waiting bench. Pushing past the cloth, John saw the many horse affiliated items resting inside before spotting the brown hair that belonged to the Principal… Andrew Hussie. "Welcome Mr. Egbert. Please have a seat." Principal Hussie said. John, take a seat.

"How was your summer?" Principal Hussie asked as John sat down. "It was good, went camping with my Dad and friends." John replied. "I see. I also had a pretty good summer down in Florida, went to Disneyland for the first time. Got myself a horse plush but had to leave behind a pair of jeans to make it fit in my suitcase. Cracker?" Principal Hussie replied, holding out a plate of Animal Crackers. "No thank you sir." John replied. "It's strange how bad things follow the good. Almost as if the Universe is trying to balance out the lives of everyone in the world. This morning, I was ecstatic when my new doorway curtains finally arrived, and then there was the whole 'fight in the Cafeteria incident'. Speaking of which, where is Caliborn?" Principal Hussie said after placing down the plate of Crackers.

"Right here Sir!" AR yelled as he dragged a struggling Caliborn in. "Get off of me! I can sit by myself!" Caliborn yelled, finally pushing himself away from AR. "Caliborn, take a seat. And help yourself to some Animal Crackers." Principal Hussie said as Caliborn took the seat next to John. "So, could one of you tell me what happened?" Principal Hussie asked as Cliborn just began downing the crackers. "Well, it started with Caliborn here just coming up to my friends and bothering them." John replied. "I was only saying hello Mr. Principal." Caliborn added, mouth still full of crackers. "It continued on until one of my friends asked him to leave, having enough of his shenanigans." John continued, ignoring Caliborn. "Technically she threatened me." Caliborn interjected. "And, to be honest, I threw the first punch sir." John admitted sadly. "And it was a damn good one. Think it loosened my tooth" Caliborn commented, putting an empty plate back onto the desk before fiddling with his gold canine. "How about your side of the story Caliborn?" Principal Hussie asked. "Practically the same as Egbert's except the part where I bothered his friends and all that shit." Caliborn answered.

"Well then… Normally this kind of action is punished with a month long detention. But it is still the first day of the first month and I'm still in a good mood over my curtains. So, I'll let you two off with a warning." Principal Hussie replied. "Thank you sir." John thanked. "Are you sure about this?" AR asked. "But, if I hear about another incident like this… You can expect expulsion, a completely marked up transcript, and a trip to the 27th precinct. Do I make myself clear?" Principal Hussie said calmly yet threateningly. "Yes Principal." John answered. "Also, I'm going to have a chat with your father John, as well as your guardian Caliborn. Now off you two go." Principal Hussie said before AR escorted the two out.

As the two left the main office, Caliborn smacked the back of John's head before leaving the building through the front door. "Asshole…" John grumbled.

John, ignore Caliborn and just make your way to your next class.

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 9.**

 **Not much to say here, just a shorter chapter. Please tell me how I am doing by leaving a review. More feedback means a better experience for everyone.**

 **Also, I may be considering updating this fan fiction twice a week. If you are in favor of this, leave a note telling so.**

 **Anyway, I've keep you here long enough. So...**

 **Until next time. T1**


	10. Chapter 10: Afterschool Downtime

**I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.**

 **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

John, leave school. Taking his bag, John waited for his friends to leave homeroom before making his way to the main entrance, he needed a bit of time to think over what occurred recently. Along the way, John began hearing talk about him from his fellow students for beating the notorious Caliborn. And because of that fight, John's name and reputation spread throughout the entire school. "Great job dealing with that ass Cal." A student said as John passed by. "It wasn't much…" John replied meekly. "How about joining the Boxing Club John? You have the moves for it." Another student said. "Sorry man, I got the Magic Club." John replied. "What about a date John? I sure could use a strong man to protect me." One girl asked, standing in front of John. "Sorry, but I'm not the guy you're looking for." John apologized before walking around the girl.

Leaving the building, John could see that there was still quite a few people loitering around the School grounds. And after carefully examining those few people, John noticed that one of them just happen to be Roxy. John, approach Roxy. "Hi Roxy." John greeted, approaching Roxy. "Hey John. You okay?" Roxy asked. "Just thinking over what happened at lunch." John replied. "Yeah, that was pretty crazy… Don't worry about it John, it'll blow over in a week maybe." Roxy replied. "It's just that people is starting to look at me differently. They seem to forget the jokester that I was for the past three years. All because of one fight with one of the biggest jerk wads this school has to offer." John explained. "It's still the first day John, you'll have plenty of chances to change the hearts of men and women later." Roxy replied with reassurance. "Thanks, that means a lot." John thanked.

"Anyway, I kind of lost Rose. This school is pretty crowded for being private. You know where she is?" Roxy asked. "Rose must be at a club meeting. It may be the Writing Club today. Or was it the Fashion Club with Kanaya? The Occult Club?" John Replied, unsure of the answer. "There are Club meetings on the First Day? It's only Tuesday." Roxy asked. "Yeah, the Club Captains want to get their yearly plans out as quickly as possible. Giving them more time to do stuff in the year. I have one tomorrow for the Magic Club. And the day after that has one for the Kendo Club, the Robotics Team, Debate club, the Rifle Team, Jousting club, etc." John explained.

"Wait, Rifle Team? Jousting!? What other really dangerous clubs does this school have?" Roxy asked. "Uh… Does the Kung Fu Movie Rooftop Fight Scene Recreation Team count?" John asked awkwardly. "That's oddly specific and kind of awesome but… Yes, that is pretty dangerous… Where do I sign up?" Roxy answered. "All teams and clubs should looking for new members next week." John asked. "Great, gives me plenty of time to think of the things to join. Anyway, I'm pretty new to the area. Think you can show me around?" Roxy replied. "I'll be glad to help. Where do you want to start?" John replied. "How about a place to eat? I'm bit peckish right now." Roxy suggested. "Hungry eh? Well I know a good pizzeria just a few blocks away. There is also quite a few other shops if you need anything else, like books and other necessities. Follow me, I'll show you the way." John said as he began leading Roxy.

Down 55th street, spanning for four large blocks, was the Somnium Gemina Shopping District. Stores here distribute one of two tickets when purchases are made, golden Solar tickets and purple Lunar tickets. These tickets can be used to obtain discounts and other bonuses but only certain stores accepts certain tickets, with some not even accepting them at all. What's more is that the stores that accepts the golden tickets, only distributes purple tickets when purchases are made, and vice versa. This allows the stores in the area to circulate customers throughout and not just have every one store getting all the attention. And because of this system, the shopping district has become very successful and popular among the students of Skaia HS. John, enter Antonucci and Son's Pizzeria.

"Afternoon Mr. Antonucci." John greeted as he approached the counter. "Good afternoon my boy. What can I get you?" Antonucci asked. "The usual for me and… Uh… Hey Roxy, what do you want?" John began answering before turning to Roxy. "What are you having?" Roxy replied. "Spicy Supreme with extra sausage." John answered. "Then I'll have what he's having." Roxy answered. "Good choice. To stay or to go?" Antonucci replied. "To stay." John answered. "Very well, that will be $14.74" Antonucci said before John handed a twenty dollar bill and a golden ticket. "Keep the change Mr. Antonucci, it's my thanks for your food over the years." John replied. "Much appreciated Johnathan. Also, let me say that you have quite the lady accompanying you. Are you two together?" Antonucci commented as he handed John a purple ticket. "Don't jump to conclusions Mr. Antonucci. She's just a friend." John replied nervously. "Same words I used when I first met my wife. Luigi! We have orders!" Antonucci said before heading into the kitchen.

"So… We're together?" Roxy asked slyly. "Last I checked… No?" John answered, still trying to process the situation. "Oh… Is it because I won't make a good girlfriend?" Roxy said softly. "Oh no! It's not that you wouldn't be good girlfriend! In fact you would make a great girlfriend and I would be lucky to be with you for every waking moment… But uhhh… Umm… Nevermind… I just thought that since you had so many dudes hitting on you, you wouldn't be in the mood for a relationship. And it would just be completely awkward if we were, **together** together. But my whole point is that, it's not you. And I wouldn't mind being with you… Being with you as a friend not…" John rambled before being interrupted. "Dude, I was just messing around with you! You get so flustered about the whole relationship thing that it's funny!" Roxy laughed. John began to pout, feeling it was appropriate as what's left of his Prankster's Gambit meter began dropping. "Aww, don't be like that… Okay, I'm sorry for laughing…" Roxy apologized quietly, acting rather adorably. John resist the urge to accept the apology.

…

…

…

…

You failed to resist to the urge to accept the apology.

"Damn… You're just like Dave, I can't stay mad at you. Apology accepted." John replied with a smile. "YAY!" Roxy cheered, throwing her arms into the air. "Order's ready! Don't forget your drink!" Antonucci said, placing down a tray with four slices on the counter. "Thank you! Roxy get our drinks from the fridge. I'll take whatever you're getting." John said as he took the tray to a table. "How about some Faygo?" Roxy asked jokingly. "Gross no." John replied. "Kidding! Kidding. We're drinking some Cola!" Roxy yelled as she slammed two bottles down onto the table. "Thanks…" John replied, taking one of the bottles as Roxy sat down. "So, why the extra Sausage?" Roxie asked before taking a bite of her pizza slices. "Well, for me at least, sausage is one of the best things to put on a pizza, it gives it a lot of flavor and blends well with the other toppings. And I like having that meaty taste just fill my mouth… NO WAIT!" John explained before having second thoughts. "No, no, keep going. Just pretend I'm someone who's **totally** not judging you." Roxy said in a sarcastic and coy tone as her eyebrows wriggled funnily.

And there goes the rest of your Prankster's Gambit John.

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 10.**

 **Still not much to say this week.**

 **Like before, leave your thoughts on the fiction in the form of a constructive critique. It will help create a better experience for everyone.**

 **Also, I plan to update the fan fiction twice a week starting now unless something comes up that would delay it. If you have any comments towards this action, notify me as soon as possible.**

 **Anyway, I kept you all here long enough so...**

 **Until Next Time, T1.**


	11. Chapter 11: Enter the Blind Dragon

**I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.**

 **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

John, leave the pizzeria. Finished with their meal, John and Roxy headed out back onto the streets, ready to head home. "Well… Other than those embarrassing moments, I had a great time." John commented. "I had a great time too. Let's come back another day." Roxy agreed. "Only if you behave." John said. "Yes Dad…" Roxy replied, playfully rolling her eyes. "Oh yeah, it's dangerous to go alone, here take this." John said as he held out the two purple tickets. "Legend of Zelda for the NES. Don't you think I don't know the classics. Also, thank you for the tickets." Roxy thanked, taking the tickets. "Don't you two look adorable together?" A voice said mischievously. John! Look behind you!

John and Roxy turned around to see a Troll. She wore red sneakers on her feet and red shades on her face. And if that wasn't enough of a clue who it was, she also wore a t-shirt with the symbol of Libra and carried a walking stick. Yes, it is in fact Terezi Pyrope, captain of the Debate team and prosecutor extraordinaire. "Terezi! Where did you come from?" John asked, startled. "Oh come on John, it can't be that hard to spot a blind girl. That's kind of pathetic." Terezi replied insultingly. "Hey, cut John some slack, he had a long day." Roxy intervened, but in a not too serious tone. "Oh, I know. But it's fun messing with John." Terezi said. "It really is." Roxy agreed with a small smile. "Ladies, I'm right here." John said. "We know… *sniff* *sniff*." Terezi replied before she began sniffing the air.

Terezi approached John and Roxy and took a good long whiff. "You two haven't been to Antonucci's recently have you?" Terezi asked, eyeballing John. "Umm… No, we haven't." John lied. "Interesting… Roxy, has John ever told you I could smell lies?" Terezi asked, this time aiming the question at Roxy. "Yes he did. John also told me you could taste and smell colors." Roxy answered, trying to hide her lie with a truth. "Nice try Roxy, but you two are still dirty little liars." Terezi said with a smirk. "Wow, that's one hell of a talent!" Roxy complimented. "No need for flattery my dear, it's all in a day's work." Terezi replied. "And that is why you're the captain of the Debate team." John said. "The best captain in five years. But what were you two doing at Antonucci's anyway? You two weren't on a DATE were you?" Terezi asked, with her signature grin spreading across her face.

"No, we weren't on a date Terezi." John answered. "But all evidence says otherwise. Man John, talk about desperate, hitting on the new girl on the first day. If you were so lonely, you could've asked me to keep you company." Terezi teased. "Okay Pyrope, now that was going too far." Roxy said seriously. "Relax, I'm still just messing with him. But I suppose I had enough fun for today. Did you happen to see Dave and Jade?" Terezi replied before changing the subject.

'They're here? And were you following them because?" John questioned. "I didn't say I was following them John, I'm not a stalker. But they just so happen to be like you two, together but not **together** together, it's kind of nauseating. The things I see can't be any more obvious to everyone else, and I'm blind!" Terezi replied. "It's actually kind of weird, and a bit creepy, that you know more about what's around you than anyone else." John commented. "Like what?" Roxy asked, curious of Terezi's abilities. "Two years ago, certain students smuggled a new drug they had bought off a dealer somewhere into the school. It was called Grist, a hot new super drug that allowed people to go beyond their capabilities." Terezi began. "I heard about that. Grist was said to make you stronger, faster, smarter, kind of like NZT from the movie Limitless." Roxy replied. "That was an okay movie, but the ending was just a confusing mess." John commented. "Yeah, it was. But I guarantee Jake would find a couple of hundred reasons to watch it again." Roxy agreed.

"Anyway, no one told buyers that Grist had a really nasty side effect. All moral inhibitors are removed the moment Grist enters your system, and its effect strength depends on delivery method like other drugs. Injecting melted Grist directly into the bloodstream has the greatest effect. Eating it through food has a weaker effect and it gets even weaker with beverages." Terezi explained. "So, let's say I drink some water with Grist in it. Would I be slightly inclined to do shit and not care about the consequences?" Roxy asked. "You got it. But people, of course, are more interested getting the full effect, so they would either snort or inject it into their bodies. And two years ago, our city and precious Skaia HS became hell on Earth. Robberies, Rape, Assaults, every crime think of was being committed by man, woman, and child unlucky enough to use it." Terezi said, recounting the horrific events. "This incident was the whole reason why AR carries a Taser and is allowed to use force." John added grimly. "So, how does this all relate to you?" Roxy asked.

"You're looking at the girl who helped take down the whole Grist craze." Terezi answered with a grin. "Really!? John, is she lying!?" Roxy asked, completely flabbergasted. "Nope, she's telling the truth." Dave said, appearing from nowhere with Jade right next to him. "Gah! Where did you come form!?" John asked, again startled by a sudden appearance. "Blame my parents." Dave answered plainly. "Roxy, it's true that Terezi really did help end that whole incident. And it started with solving the drug distributing at our school." Jade said, continuing that last conversation. "I had to skip my classes for about three months for my investigations. And from those three months I managed to learn a few things about Grist. One, Grist crystals is really big compared to other drugs, with its average size being about the size of your fist. Two, they are hexagonal, like those Fruit Gusher things John likes so much. And three, they come in a lot of colors. The colors don't do anything though, the crystals just get a random color at the end of the process. I even learned the smell and taste of Grist, really stale bread if you were wondering, and tracked down the distributors." Terezi explained.

"I confronted them and asked them to turn themselves in. They thought otherwise and tried to beat me up, boy did they get the short end of the stick." Terezi continued, grinning at the memory. "You actually beat them all up?" Roxy asked, still in disbelief over this whole story. "Every last one of them. Two of them were lucky not to get any major injuries, but eight of them ended up with dislocated shoulders and a few broken ribs." Dave replied. "Then I turned them into the police and from there, they got the location of their supplier and then things just tipped over like dominoes. Their supplier led them to another one, and the next one, and the next one. And then there was a whole sweep of the state, confiscating any all Grist. It was glorious…" Terezi said. "Aren't you concerned with the fact that some might have fled to another state or country?" Roxy asked. "That actually wasn't the problem because no other state experienced this problem since then." Jade replied. "It probably has something to do with the fact that Grist leaves a pretty big trail. You know, follow the cities with an obvious increase in crime and surely you'll find some Grist dealers. Plus, destroying a whole city is pretty bad for business and wouldn't be worth it in the long run." Dave answered. "That, and the fact that the Government has repurposed the Grist to aid the construction industry. Who knew drugs could help make buildings stronger?" John added.

"What? How does Grist make buildings stronger?" Roxy asked, still confused on the subject. "Some Chemistry mumbo jumbo that I couldn't for the life of me figure out. It just does something to the cement and steel that makes it super strong. But that's where all the Grist goes now a days, not an ounce of illegal Grist exists. Backstreet dealers went back to traditional drugs and everything went back to normal. Two years later, here we stand. One story ends, and another begins." Terezi ended. "I still find it hard to believe that you ended the whole Grist trade." Roxy commented. "Believe what you want, but that's how I see my story. Anyway, I think I should head back to my hive, have a guest coming by later." Terezi said as she began walking. "It's Karkat isn't it? He said he was busy later." Dave asked. "Come on Dave, you know I'll never tell." Terezi replied before turning the corner. "Just saying, it's totally Karkat." Dave said.

"You know, I walked in thinking that Skaia was a normal school. How wrong I was... We had WV tell us a bedtime story, there was a fight with Caliborn, and then Terezi showed up with her drug story. All this tells me, yes, I am in fact knee deep in most interesting place in the world. And other than Caliborn, I'm glad I came to this School." Roxy said. "If you thought today was random, then the rest of this year would prove you wrong. Come on, it's late. We should get home." Jade replied as she began walking to the bus stop. "Yeah, about time I head back. Got some SBaHJ to work on." Dave replied before following Jade. "Rose is probably back at Casa de Lalonde. I have so many questions to ask." Roxy said before following Dave who's following Jade. John, follow Roxy who's following Dave who's following Jade to the bus stop.

"Yeah, got a lot of stuff to talk about with my dad."

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 11.  
**

 **With this chapter up, the first of the bi-weekly updates has been finished. Remember, if you prefer not to have this updated twice a week, leave a message saying so.**

 **So let me say this. While I feel this chapter is good, I also feel that it could've been better. And throughout this fan fiction, you will find chapters that sometimes have dips in quality. I know this will ruin the experience, but understand that I am trying to improve my skills. And that improvement starts by you, the readers, leaving a review on how you felt about this chapter. Be honest with the things you liked about this chapter and the things you didn't like. And I will take those things and keep them in mind when writing future chapters. Also, I want you to do the same for every new chapter, the feedback is most precious. And should they come, I could assure you that I will try harder to make the reading experience better for everyone.**

 **Also, if you find anything wrong with the story (i.e. repeating chapters, skipped chapters, and the like), please notify me.**

 **Anyway, I kept you here long enough. So...**

 **Until next time, T1.**


	12. Chapter 12: Father And Son

**I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.**

 **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

 ***From this point on, John's Dad will be referred to as Mr. Egbert**

* * *

It was a few hours since John arrived back to his house, which still smelled like a bakery. His father was still baking confectionary in the kitchen, but specifically said that they'll have THE TALK during dinner. So for the past few hours, John worked on polishing his poor programming skills, read some of Colonel Sassacre's Daunting Text of Magical Frivolity and Practical Japery, looked up some ass kicking scenes from movies, and found Roxy's Chum handle. And then, it was time. John head downstairs.

John exited his room and began making his way down the stairs. The air was still thick with the scent of food, only this time it wasn't that of baked sweets. Instead it was filled with the smell of freshly baked bread, delicious tomato sauce, and finely cooked meat. This refreshing change in smell made John's mouth water, drawing him downstairs faster than normal. John then stumbled into the kitchen to see his father putting a piping hot Lasagna on the table. "Good timing son, dinner is just about ready." Mr. Egbert said as he threw the oven mitts towards the counter-top. "I didn't know you had a recipe for Lasagna." John commented as he sat down. "I didn't, this was your Nanna's recipe with a few of my modifications. And too be honest, it came out better than I expected." Mr. Egbert answered as he began to slice into the steaming, cheese covered surface.

"So, the principal has called earlier today. He said you have been in a fight. Care to explain son?" Mr. Egbert asked, scooping up a slice of Lasagna. "Well… You see, there was this kid Caliborn…" John began, staring at the thick slice of Lasagna. "Caliborn again hmm? What did he do this time?" Mr. Egbert asked, slowly raising the slice out of the pan, really showing the melted cheese stretch out. "He just started bothering, me, my friends, and the new girl. I really did try to not let it get to that point, but he just had to just slip in one more comment and that just made me snap. And then we had the fight." John explained, still looking at the lasagna. "Is that all John?" Mr. Egbert asked, holding the plate of Lasagna in his hands. "Yes Dad." John answered.

Mr. Egbert placed the plate in front of John and began cutting a slice for himself. "John, you never had a physical confrontation with Caliborn, so why now? Did it have something to do with the new girl?" Mr. Egbert asked. "Kind of, I mean, most of the insults were aimed at her. But I was just feed up with all the shenanigans Caliborn pulled on us. I had it with his insults, the way he treats everyone else, and how ridiculous his cape makes him look. Why are you making it seem like I'm the bad guy?" John explained. "Who said I was doing that? John, what I'm trying to tell you here is that you did the right thing in the wrong way." Mr. Egbert explained. "What?" John asked confused, taking a bite of Lasagna afterwards. "John, you weren't wrong for defending your friends. But by attacking first, you look like the aggressor despite your good intentions. And that in turn will cause others to view you differently." Mr. Egbert explained. "Yeah, I kind of noticed." John commented, remembering the things other students said to him.

"You aren't a fighter son, but a protector and you must conduct yourself as such. Should trouble come your way, do your best to it drive away and use violence only as a last resort. And even if you are forced to fight, wait until your opponent strikes first so you are in the right for defending yourself. But don't use it as an excuse to go fighting everyone, it makes for a poor habit." Mr. Egbert continued. "I know Dad, I promise it won't happen too often if I could help it." John replied. "Good, now tell me about your day son." Mr. Egbert said before eating the Lasagna.

"Well, all of my friends are with me for the same homeroom and World History Class. Our homeroom and World History teacher tells like these really awesome stories based on legends from old civilizations. Today, he told us about a guy with a wind sock who saved the whole world from a giant monster." John answered. "That old legend huh? It is a very famous story and is usually told to children as a means to teach them selflessness, with the part where the hero dies bravely cut out. I'm guessing you heard the real story?" Mr. Egbert replied. "It's kind of sad really. The brave traveler gave up his life to allow the world to move forward." John said. "It is, but heroic sacrifices are common in myths and legends. Your Nanna really loved stories like that, tales of selfless individuals who changed the world by facing a Herculean trial. It really changed her when she was younger, but that never actually changed her passion for baking and pranking. But I digress, what else happened today?" Mr. Egbert responded.

"I told you that there was a new girl in the class. Her name is Roxy and she's Rose's cousin who travels around a lot because her Mom's job." John answered. "You wouldn't happen to be interested in this girl, are you son?" Mr. Egbert asked, teasingly. "What!? Why is everyone getting on my case about that? First it's Dave, then Mr. Antonucci, and now it's you Dad. Look, I just met her today and she's just a friend, nothing else." John replied. "John, what you feel now might not be what you feel later. But, you're right, it's too soon." Mr. Egbert replied. "And that's it. I came home after hanging out with the gang and here we are." John said. "Well, looks like your year has started out with a bang, and it's only the first day. Just remember son, this is the last year of your youth, fill it with great memories and have fun." Mr. Egbert reminded.

"I know Dad, I know."

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 12.**

 **I must apologize for the strange amount of detail I put into the food. I am currently into this cooking Manga that features delicious looking food. It probably didn't help matters since I was also a bit hungry when writing this chapter. Never-the-less, I hope you found some amusement and enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Not much else to say. Leave comments, notify me if any chapters are out of order or missing, and the like.**

 **Anyway, I kept you here long enough. So...**

 **Until next time. T1.**


	13. Chapter 13: Legacy of Time

**I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.**

 **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

 **September 16** **th**

John, take a seat. John sat down at a desk in Room 217, everyone else was still trickling in. "Joooooooohn!" Vriska called, walking up to John. "Oh hey Vriska." John greeted. "That was a pretty badass fight yesterday. I mean I could've taken him without getting hit, but you did a good job. Especially with the cape ripping, that was amaaaaaaaazing." Vriska commented. "Thanks, but I'm not too proud of that fight. I mean, beating up someone isn't something you should be happy about, even if that someone is an asshole" John thanked. "Come on John, because of this stunt, you're going to be the talk of the school!" Vriska exclaimed. "Good morning class!" WV greeted as he walked in, fully suited in plated armor minus the helmet, and his makeshift mayoral sash wrapped around his body. "Or that will…" Vriska said, still not sure how to react to her teacher wearing a suit of armor.

"I apologize for running late, but getting suited up by yourself is very time consuming. Now, let's see who is later than me, take your seats everyone." WV said as he took out his roll book, with the school bell ringing outside the room. It was then that Eridan burst through the door and immediately stopped to stare at WV's current attire. "What the fuck are you wearing?" Eridan asked, unsure how to react to an armored teacher. "Plate mail Mr. Ampora, but please, don't let my attire distract you from learning. Also, please come in on time and watch your language." WV replied as Eridan took a seat.

"I should really skip this class, this man's clearly insane…" Eridan grumbled. "Come on Eridan, just because our teacher loves playing dress up, doesn't make him insane." Feferi commented. "But he looks **REALLY** stupid right now, and his story put me to sleep yesterday. So far, everything about him amounts to a pile of garbage rotting in the sun." Eridan replied. "Eridan, no one gives a shit about your opinions. So shut up and go post your rants on the internet later, I'm sure it'll get a lot of hits." Terezi said, dripping sarcasm into the last few words. "And one more thing fish man, the Mayor is the shit! So don't try to feed us with your double dipped, half-baked fillet of lies." Dave added. "I don't tell lies, Strider! And even if I did, it isn't half baked! It's **ALL BAKED**! Wait that sounded dumb..." Eridan said proudly before having second thoughts. "You walked right into that Eridan. If Dave can't make himself look cool, he'll sure as hell will make everyone else look as stupid as possible." Karkat whispered.

"Now, I must apologize everyone. Yesterday, I started at the wrong point in the curriculum and must ask you to store away those notes for a later time. But to make up for that, I shall tell you another story pertaining to the civilization we will be learning about. This is the Legend of the Agent of Time." WV said before taking out his colored chalk.

"Long before the time of the Savior of the Waking World, the world was a landscape filled with fire, lava, and metal structures. It would normally be very hot and very uncomfortable had the inhabitants weren't used to the heat already. The Inhabitants lived simple lives constructing homes for themselves and were content, until they had a life changing revelation thanks to a visitor." WV began, drawing a dark red circle with an orange center on the board. "Wearing crimson garments and eye concealing lenses, a traveler descended from the sky and asked the inhabitants for a place to stay. And wanting to please their guest, they offer him gifts, or tried to offer. From the perspective of the traveler, the inhabitants were moving unbelievably slow and barely moved after a long period of time. It was then that the traveler decided to explore the planet on his own and began walking. However, from the perspective of the inhabitants, it appeared that the traveler was moving extremely fast, fast enough to leave images behind. To not lose the chance for an explanation, the inhabitants called out to the traveler." WV continued, drawing a figure clothed in red.

"That's some delicious looking clothes he's got on." Terezi commented quietly. "Dear, fashion is not food." Kanaya replied. "Hasn't stopped her before." Dirk said plainly. "And unlike their movement, the inhabitant's speech were normal and comprehensible to the traveler, catching his attention. They ask of the traveler of his speed and so the traveler answered, 'Because time is on my side, the flow affects me differently. And out of the worlds I have visited, the time flow here is as smooth as the scales on your skin'. The inhabitants then asked about the other worlds, and the traveler told them of its marvels. From talking eyewear to cheap flying boards with wheels, the traveler told them everything and explained that it was because of their smoother time flow that much progress can be made. And that was when the inhabitants grew angry, specifically at their monster god who 'blessed' them with life." WV continued, drawing small figures that looked like crocodiles.

"But before the poor creatures did something stupid out of rage, the Traveler offered to solve their problem… So long as he was given a weapon and directions. And so the inhabitants bestowed upon the traveler a worn blade and a map to lead him to the monster god's temple. It was then that the Traveler met the monster and challenged it to battle. The beast accepted, but only if the traveler could best him in… A sudden poetry slam!" WV continued, exclaiming the last words of his statement. That really startled everyone, John swore he was off his seat for a few moments. "A sudden poetry slam sir?" Rose asked, unsure to believe this fact. "That's what I said." WV replied.

"Anyway, the monster was confident in his own ability, but it wouldn't be enough to deter his challenger. And while the traveler's skill with the sword is legendary, his ability to create slick rhymes and intense wordplay was beyond any measure." WV continued. "Oh damn! I would've loved to meet this guy, we'd be rapping 'til dawn!" Dave commented. "And that is what the two did. For the longest time, they stood letting their words do the fighting as both traveler and monster gave and receive venomous insults. It was then that the monster had enough and attacked the traveler, but the sneak attack failed and the traveler was unharmed. With sword drawn, the monster and traveler's true battle began. And just like the Savior's battle that came long after, it was long and vicious, with strange anomalies occurring all over the planet. From the perspective of the inhabitants, the monster and traveler would appear in multiple locations at the same time, each with different wounds inflicted upon their bodies. However, the traveler had discovered that he could communicate with his other selves and mounted a united attack against the monster and slayed it. Using the blood of the monster, the traveler cleaned the worn blade given to him by the inhabitants and revealed a white shine and a hidden power under its rust. And with that power, the traveler properly restored the flow of time on the planet but had to give up his own form to do so. And when it was all over, nothing remained of the traveler except the now shining white sword and his darkened eyewear." WV said

"So to honor their hero, the inhabitants built a shrine to house the blade and eyewear, hoping he would return. Then they went on, with their progress hastened, to become the makers of the greatest clocks to measure the great gift that the traveler left behind. And so, with time flowing, the magma on the surface cooled and formed landscapes unfamiliar to the current inhabitants. And from the depths, another monster arose and cast a new spell on the world. Clouds enveloped the sky, trapping the stars underneath its dark canopy. And in the new crevasses and valleys that dotted the planet, a slick substance filled its grounds, giving rise to seas of inky, slimy waters. Thus a new world was born and the stage is set for the next hero to come. The end." WV ended, finishing his drawing of the cloudy blue ball. "Each story leads to another?" Jade asked. "Naturally, the world is full of stories that are interconnected with one another. And the next story I will tell you continues from the story of the Savior. But that is for another time. Let us now focus on the Nakodile civilization and their development." WV answered before erasing the board of the drawings.

Something about these stories felt familiar somehow… Oh well, John take some notes about a civilization of clock making gators.

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 13.**

 **Not much to say here. Coming up with this chapter was a bit difficult and I had to take several liberties. But how do you feel about this? Remember, reviews will result in a better experience for everyone.**

 **Other than that, notify me if anything is wrong with the chronology of the story, repeating chapters, and anything like that.**

 **Anyway, I kept you here long enough. So...**

 **Until next time, T1.**


	14. Chapter 14: Passion of an Entertainer

**I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to their respective owners.  
**

 **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

It was afterschool… The school day progressed without a hitch and now, it was time for some club meetings. John head to the Magic Clubroom and listen to your club leader. John entered the clubroom and saw all the other club members already gathered in front of the club leader. Standing before the crowd was a troll with unusual hair, a large patch of black on top of red. He wore green slacks, red shoes, and a black shirt with a blue star on it. This troll is named Sakaki, a master of card tricks and expert performer. John, make your approach.

"And here comes our star magician! Welcome to the stage John." Sakaki said with a bow. Everyone else began applauding as John made his way to the front, kind of embarrassed. "Come on man, no one is as good with the crowd as you. You're the star." John replied modestly. "Well, we're all stars when it comes to our specialties, but let's get this meeting underway. Our first order of business, I regrettably have to say that both Johnson and Murphy had quit over the summer due to the loss of interest. Those two were great performers with plenty of tricks up their sleeves, but not everyone is cut out for this kind of business and would prefer to pursue bigger, better things. Remember guys, no one is forcing you to stay here. This club is all about good fun and our purpose is to make everyone smile, laugh, and leave them in awe. So, if there is anyone here who wants to call it quit, just say so and we'll say our good byes." Sakaki announced.

John looked around and saw at least two hands raised out of the fourteen people around him. "Tannis, your reason?" Sakaki asked. "Um, I just got a job at the Quick Stop Mart yesterday and I won't have any time to come anymore." Tannis answered. "Don't worry, go get that job experience. We'll drop by sometimes to check up on you. Good luck and best wishes." Sakaki replied. And with a bow, Tannis left the room. "Louis, how about you?" Sakaki asked, turning his attention to the other hand. "My grandfather just moved in with my family and I have to go home to take care of him." Louis answered. "I understand, we only have one family after all. Just drop by to say hello once in a while. It was an honor working with you." Sakaki replied, shaking the hand of his now former club member. And once Louis left, Sakaki continued with club business. "If that is all, I would like to address the next order of business. Unfortunately, the club budget has gone down because of the accident last year." Sakaki continued. "That giant meatball really did a number on the School Field…" John commented, remembering last year.

"And we were really lucky that no one got hurt because of that. So as a new law, no trick shall include objects much larger than eight feet. Also, as a reminder, please make sure that every aspect of your trick does not hurt your partners or the audience. You may have protection from your own trick but no one else does. And no one will be laughing at that kind of blunder." Sakaki said. "Does that mean my lightning cage is off limits?" One club member asked. "Yes Daniel, that is completely off limits. But you could repurpose it for something safer but just as shocking." Sakaki replied. "What about my snake cage?" Another asked. "So long as the snakes aren't poisonous or constrictive Ramona. And with the right adjustments, the trick could still be rattling and amazing." Sakaki answered. "What about the shark cage?" Someone else asked. "No seriously, why are we all doing cage tricks now? Okay, as long as there are no real sharks involved, it will be fine Yenson. But try to figure something out that has a similar bite and hook, line, and sinker. Any other questions?" Sakaki answered.

John looked around and saw no one else speaking up. "Now for our final piece of business. As you know, next week is recruitment for all clubs and I need a few people to help me out during the demonstrations. Who is up for it?" Sakaki asked. You have nothing better to do John, go volunteer for your club. "I'll go." John replied. "Are you sure? You might have something that will come up. If you are, come talk to me after the meeting. If the rest of you are thinking about it, contact me later. Anyway, that is all, if you have any questions, come talk to me or email me later. Court adjourned." Sakaki said. John, go talk to the Sakaki about next week's performance.

"Hey Sakaki, what do you need help with?" John asked as everyone began leaving. "You know, we need some stage hands for preparations. And probably get some other performers to give the attendees a wider scope. You should perform with me, that air pump trick last year was as confusing as it was amazing." Sakaki answered. "I'll think about it man, I just need a good trick to show off… Do we still have any dish soap?" John asked. "Plenty. And if you need anything else, just tell me." Sakaki answered. "I'll keep that mind. Thanks man… Can I talk to you about something? Two things actually." John said. "You usually talk about personal things with your friends, so it must be a bit embarrassing if you have to tell me. But go ahead." Sakaki replied.

"Well, you probably know that I just beat up Caliborn yesterday." John began. "Who doesn't? It's practically the talk of the school. And if that's not it, then it's definitely the teacher who came in wearing a suit of armor. But, what about Caliborn?" Sakaki asked. "I just have this suspicion that people will not remember me for all the amazing and funny shenanigans I pull, but for the rather serious beat down that I just gave. And it just really bothers me that everyone is so focused on that one thing. I mean I'm glad I was able to put the guy in his place and make him stop bothering my friends. But me beating him up isn't something legendary and deserves to be remembered. Am I the only one who feels that way?" John asked.

"No, I know how you feel but people just love conflict and drama. A team wins gold at a competition? That'll be the talk for a few days at best. However, a team winning gold then starts fighting over it, risking the whole team name on it. Then people will be watching that go down every step of the way. It's like a car crash, it's not fun being in one, but people just love to look at it. But my tip to you is just ignore it John. Sooner or later, people will just drop the whole thing and go on to find something else to gawk at. And John, you are a performer, don't let one bad act ruin your career. So what if the crowd has an eye on your fight, that gives you a chance to show that you are still John Egbert, star magician and prankster extraordinaire. And once that happens, the crowd will forget the old, take in the new, and they will smile, laugh, and leave in awe." Sakaki reassured. "Yeah, you're right. There's still time to fix this. Thanks man." John thanked. "Any time. Now what about the other thing?" Sakaki asked.

"Well, I'm not sure you know anything about the guy in the armor, but he's my history teacher. And he likes to tell stories from ancient civilizations. For some reason, every time I hear one, I have this sense of familiarity, like I somehow know the people in a legend over thousands of years old. I never asked anyone else, but do you sometimes feel that?" John asked. "Maybe not for centuries old legends, but I definitely have some weird feeling every time I play a game of cards. I even had this dream where I was a human playing a children's card game to save the world." Sakaki replied. "That's weird… You think it has something to do with our past lives or something like that?" John asked. "Probably, but that is going into territory I have nothing on. It's best not to worry about it, we should just focus on what we could do here and now. And not on the things that we may have done in another time." Sakaki said. "Philosophy is weird." John commented. "It is. I don't think my brain could handle such conversations." Sakaki agreed.

"Anyway, it's about time we head off. There are a lot of things to do before next week." Sakaki said as he made his way to the door. "Yeah, see you later." John said cheerfully, leaving the room.

John, go home and began research for a new magic trick.

* * *

 **And that is chapter 14.**

 **Recognize who I blatantly based Sakaki on? I decided to include a version of him to add a bit more variety to the cast. Sakaki's design is based on an art I have found that is more or less a trollsona of the original character. The artist can be found on Pixiv under the user "** ぱれっと **" go check it out if you have the time.**

 ***Note: I cannot figure out for the life of me how to make Troll names. So regular six letter names is the best I can do.**

 **Also, their won't be a second update this week. I hope that doesn't affect you too much.**

 **Other than that, there is nothing much else to talk about.**

 **Remember to leave comments, it will help improve the fan fiction for everyone. Also notify me if any of the chapters repeat or is chronologically out of order.**

 **Anyway, I kept you here long enough. So...**

 **Until next time, T1.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Bet Before the Battle

**I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.  
**

 **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

 **September 23** **rd**

One week already? That was fast. For John, he has spent the time figuring out a new trick as well as spending some time with his friends and compatriots. But for today, it was time for clubs to be looking for some new members. And for John and company, it was a small completion to see which of their clubs could obtain the most new members. After school, Room 217…

"Alright, it's that time of year again. Gather round and name the club you'll represent tonight. The one who gets the biggest catch shall earn the prize. So who's in, and who's out?" Dave said before laying a piece of paper on his desk. "What about Gamzee? He's still not in a club." Karkat asked, pointing to the troll wearing a shirt with the symbol of Capricorn lazing about in the corner. "Shit man, don't you know I started one? Now Skaia has a Juggling squad! With me at its forefront. Pretty cool huh?" Gamzee replied. "Right… What about Lalonde over there?" Karkat asked, pointing at Roxy next. "Maybe we should compete over her. See which one of our clubs she would join?" Terezi suggested. "That… Is a fantastic idea! I bet five big ones and a gold ticket!" Jake replied, slapping money and ticket down onto the table. "Well I raise you ten dollars and four gold tickets! Beat that!" Vriska yelled.

"Guys! Shouldn't we ask Roxy if she's okay with this?" John asked. "Aww, let them have their fun John. I'm kind of flattered that all of you are willing to compete over me." Roxy replied. "Then it's decided. Whoever gets the lovely Roxy Lalonde to join their team will get a quarter of the total. Whoever gets the most recruits by the end will get the rest. Write your team and place your bets, I'll be the first. Dave Strider, Synth Music Team. Twelve bucks and three purple tickets." Dave said as began writing. "Since some of you are part of more than one club, how do you represent more than one for this?" Roxy asked as others began writing. "We don't. We pick the one that we want to represent and stick with it. Like for me, I'm part of the Gamer's Club and the Jousting Team, but I'm going to represent the Jousting team." Tavros said before writing on the paper. "Are you even well enough for that Tavros?" Aradia asked with concern. "Don't worry, I talked with my doctor and he said I am still in the condition to joust. As long as I wear the custom armor I bought a few days ago, my condition won't be getting any worse. I even got the thing approved by my captain, I'll be using it today!" Tavros replied cheerfully, placing in his bet.

"As much I want to participate in the rifle team demonstration, I can't abandon the Gardening club. I don't have much money, but will eight gold tickets work?" Jade said, placing the tickets on the desk. "That's fine Jade. Who's next?" Dave asked, taking the tickets. "I guess I should throw my two cents in. Programming club, twenty two dollars and two of each ticket." Sollux replied plainly. "As stupid as this is, mostly because I'm going to lose this shit fest, I'll put in my own bet. Twelve dollars from the Media Analysis team for the dumb gamble fund." Karkat said, placing in his bet. "We're getting a good pot going. Anyone else wants to raise the stakes?" Dave asked. "Me and Zahhak are putting in thirty dollars and ten purple tickets for the Robotics team." Dirk answered. "You sure bro? You just might lose this year." Dave said with a smirk. "Life's all about risks, I could spare a few for this one." Dirk replied, returning the smirk. "Anyone else brave enough to offer to the gamble pot?" Dave asked.

And shortly thereafter, everyone placed in their bets. All except John. John, make your offer and place your bet. "You know, I'm always the one playing it safe when it comes to this. But you know what? I'm going to throw caution to the wind and place in one hundred dollars and fifteen gold tickets. And that helping is from the Magic club." John said, placing down his bet. "Going right for the jugular this time huh? Well, there are no take backs. And the bets are in." Dave said as he placed the bets into a lock box. "There are three locks on this, I have one key, John has another key, and Karkat has the last key. There is no way to open this unless you're a fucking bear looking for a snack. Or a master class thief who can steal almost anything." Dave said as he handed two keys to John and Karkat.

"As for the box, I'll leave it to the lovely Roxy Lalonde to look after it. Rox, you must swear to never let this box out of your sight. Losing this box is punishable by law with seventeen life sentences, five lethal injections, and ten decades of familial shaming. Do you, under these terms, accept this box?" Dave asked, presenting the box before Roxy. "Those are some heavy demands… But I accept. I, Roxy Lalonde, shall defend this box with my life as if it was the president." Roxy replied as she accepted the box. With that, the bell rung, signifying the end of the school day and the beginning of the club and team exhibition.

With a nod, everyone emptied out of the classroom, fully intent on attracting the most people to join their club. John, head out and win the crowd.

* * *

 **And that is chapter 15.  
**

 **Not much else to say here other than the usual garbage I been spewing for the past few chapters.**

 **Remember, more reviews will help make the experience better for everyone.**

 **Also, notify me if there is anything wrong with the fiction thus far.**

 **Anyway, I kept you here long enough. So...**

 **Until next time. T1.**


	16. Chapter 16: Clubs and Gardening

**I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.  
**

 **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

The Club and Team Demonstration is a four hour long, after school event where all clubs and teams begin their search for new members by demonstrating the clubs activities. While certain clubs and teams are more like seminars where the head gives a brief lecture. Others demonstrate their trade by actually showing the crowd their skill and encourage others to join so that they too can learn it. John and the Magic club is more of the latter as the entertainer's spirit is needed to bring the fullest potential out of their members. But unfortunately, a small hitch occurred in the scheduling of their performance.

"We're the last to perform in Hall B and there are no openings in Hall A… That is seriously going to hamper the number of potential recruits… Oh well, even if we don't get a lot of members, let's have fun out there." Sakaki announced. "All preparations are ready, all we have to do is wait for our turn." Daniel said, bringing up a clip board. "Okay, I'll stay here and continue practicing. You guys could join me or go and check out the competition, it's your choice." Sakaki replied. "I'll go look around, I want to check up on my friends." John said as he began making his way out. "Just remember to come back when its time! I don't want to hit the stage without my team!" Sakaki yelled. And with a wave, John left the back stage. John, go find where the others are.

While going searching for the locations of your friends, you stumble upon Roxy looking at a sheet of paper. "Hey Roxy. You looking for something?" John greeted. "Oh hey John. I just realized how big this school is. I mean look at this, more than a hundred clubs all over the school! And there is a schedule for the gyms and auditoriums! It's like the World's fair, there is so much shit to see!" Roxy replied. "Well, I got time before my club takes the stage, so let me show you around. Where do you want to start?" John offered. "Let's go find some our friends, I'm holding onto their prize box after all." Roxy answered. "Okay, let's go to the green house, that's where Jade is and it is the closest. Just follow me." John said as he began leading Roxy through the crowd of students.

And after getting through the crowded halls and into the open school yard, the green house was in sight and there was quite a few people already inside. John and Roxy, go inside. Entering the greenhouse, the two could hear a gentle and cheery voice talking. And upon moving to the front of the crowd, they saw that it was Jade speaking for the club, and not the Captain. "Once again, I apologize for the Captain not being here, she got sick over the weekend and asked me to take over. So, welcome to the Gardening Club. And when you hear the word gardening, you think of long and boring work in the hot sun. But let me say that, that isn't even remotely true. Gardening is a fun hobby that teaches you responsibility and patience. It is hard work, I'll give you that. However, all that effort can lead to wonderful rewards. Please take a look around the green house and take note on how beautiful and healthy everything is. It's all here because of the hard work each member put into raising these flowers and plants. If you have any questions, please ask me or the other members around the house." Jade said before gesturing to the plants and flowers around her.

It was then the attendees began walking around the green house, looking at the various plants and flowers that the Gardening club tended to over the years. "Hey Jade. Looks like you got a lot of potential members here." John greeted. "Oh hi John. Yeah, there are quite a few people here. How did I do for the whole club introduction?" Jade asked. "Oh you did fine Jade. Everything in here is so beautiful and nothing like the plants back at my other schools." Roxy commented. "That's because we have considered the unique requirements that each plant needs. From water to temperature to humidity, we adjust to meet those conditions. "How do you even adjust the temperature to each plant? Won't that affect the whole green house?" John asked.

Jade then walked over and grabbed a stick hanging off one of the support pillars. She then latched the hook end to a circle hanging off one of the ceiling support beams. And finally, Jade pulled down a clear plastic screen that stretched from one support pillar to another. "Because of this divider, we are able to isolate each section that contains plants with similar requirements. All we have to do is insert and attach the screen to the floor, and boom! Instant wall!" Jade explained. "Then how do you bring it back up?" John asked. "There is a release switch on the support beam to your left." Jade replied. Roxy pressed the switch and the plastic screen shot back up into the ceiling support beam. "Where does your club even manage all this?" Roxy asked with interest. "From the control room, we manage the air quality and vent it into each area through these floor grates." Jade answered, tapping the grates on the floor with her foot.

"Excuse me? Do you mind if I eat one of these?" One student asked, pointing to the tomato plant. "Go ahead. Let me just pick it." Jade said, picking the tomato off the vine and handing it to the student. "Thank you." The student thanked before biting into it. "Oh my god! This is good! Firm and really sweet, how did you grow it to be like this?" The student asked. "Through a bit of trial and error. It took us months to figure out the perfect growing conditions for tomatoes, and what you bit into was the result. It's also almost ripe, meaning it's at the peak of its flavor and condition. If you are part of the Gardening Club, you can learn the tips and tricks for growing great fruits and vegetables. And everything you grow will be fresher and tastier than anything you find in a market. It is also healthier for you because of the lack of pesticides and other chemicals!" Jade explained. "I always wanted to grow my own tomatoes, but didn't really grow good ones. Could you teach me if I join?" The student asked. "Of course, but you have to join the club for me to do that. Go to the table at the front of the green house and give the person the necessary information." Jade explained. "Thank you very much." The student thanked before walking off.

"Looks like I managed to get one. Roxy, do you think you are cut out for gardening?" Jade asked. "Sorry, but I will probably kill everything in here on day one. I don't have much of a green thumb." Roxy answered. "Well at least I tried. Anyway John, I thought you have a performance?" Jade asked. "It got pushed back to the latest time. Giving me time to do some exploring with Roxy." John replied. "Oh okay. Well, there's nothing left to see here really. So you guys should probably be on your way if you want to see everything else. I'll come by and watch your performance later John. Ah! Don't touch that!" Jade said before turning to more urgent matters.

"So, ready to see the sights?" John asked, turning to Roxy.

"Well show me the way Mr. Egbert."

* * *

 **And that is chapter 16.**

 **Nothing else to say here other than the stuff I have been spewing all the time.**

 **Leave reviews, notify me of errors, and all that.**

 **Also I would like to thank you for reading this fiction. It may not be the best, but you are giving it a chance and I salute you for that.**

 **Anyway, I kept you here long enough. So...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**


	17. Chapter 17: Clubs and Jousting

**I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.  
**

 **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

After leaving the green house, John and Roxy continued to check out the other clubs and teams. From the Rifle Team where they saw Eridan's sharpshooting, to the Synth Music team and listened in on Dave's mad remixing skills. But right now, the two are going to see something both awesome and extremely dangerous… The Jousting Team. John and Roxy, head to the Jousting Field Arena.

"Exactly how long was the Jousting Team around?" Roxy asked. "For as long as I remember. I read up on some of their history and they go back several years. Apparently, they have this tradition of changing their team name every time a competing jouster is added or removed, and it gets confusing. So for example, the team during our freshmen year was Polaris, since there was eight competing members. Now it's the Round Table Knights since the number of dudes got bumped up. And Tavros is one of those twelve and was pretty good before his accident. But now, I'm not so sure." John explained. "You do realize this is insane, no school in their right mind would have a jousting team." Roxy commented. "I was saying the same thing until I learned that other schools have Jousting Teams. Turns out, guys on horseback poking at each other with giant sticks at high speeds is real crowd pleaser. Even the parents of the members are really into it, so long as their children are not too hurt in the end. Oh, here we are." John replied as the two encountered a crowd in front of the arena entrance.

"Please stop pushing! There are plenty of seats for everyone!" A voice yelled. "Oh look, it's the Jousting co-captain, Arthur." John said as the two entered the arena. "What does he do?" Roxy asked. "Normally he manages the team's matches and keeps their equipment in check. But because the Captain is a bit of a lazy prick, Arthur is forced to manage finances, handle administration, takes care of the training schedule, and just about everything else." John answered as the two took a seat. "Wow, what a douchebag. Why was is he the captain and not the more reliable side kick?" Roxy asked. "The old captain specifically chose him. I don't know why, but that was how it is and no one can do anything about it. Even the supervisor can't do anything because, technically, the captain didn't do anything wrong." John replied. "That sucks! Wait... Is that him?" Roxy said before pointing towards the field.

And there stood an arrogant young man whose head was held a bit too high. The afternoon sun was gleaming off of his darkened armor, like a light in the darkness. This young man's name is… Grant Nomad, captain of the Jousting Team. "Welcome! One and all to the Jousting Team demonstration! It is here where you shall witness the bravest Skaia has to offer and join their ranks! Our work is tough and dangerous, not many of you will have the heart for it! But become one of the best, and your name shall forever live in glory! Do you have what it takes to become number one!? Do you have the courage and skill to face me!? I challenge you to break through the mundane that is your life, and grasp onto the fame you were meant to have! Now, witness the grandeur and glory of the Jousting Team!" Grant shouted.

The crowd unleashed a loud roar and applause, causing John and Roxy to flinch. "Yeah, that's him." John said over the roaring crowd. "He's too high on his horse maybe… But he doesn't seem that bad. So who's fighting?" Roxy asked. "Our exhibition match today involves our two best lancers. To my left, the captain of the Jousting Team! Skaia's very own dark knight, Grant Nomad!" Arthur announced as a crowd unleashed a roar. "And to my right, the lancer whose skill can pierce the horizon! The Rider of the Wind, Tavros Nitram!" Arthur announced. And there was Tavros, rolling into the arena on his wheelchair with his armor on. "Tavros unfortunately had an accident over the summer. But, as his doctor stated, he is still fit enough to joust for you today. Now watch as these brave knights suit up and battle for prestige and glory. Please wait a moment." Arthur said before moving away from the mic. John, go be someone else. Someone who is about to do something dangerous and awesome.

You are now Tavros Nitram. Right now, you are getting ready to face off with the captain of your club. You are a bit nervous but in the end, this is a normal Tuesday night where you and your opponent ram each other with giant sticks. "Tavros, you sure you're up for this? I mean, your condition is might get worse if you fall." Arthur asked with concern. "That's why I got this special armor. But thank you for your concern Arthur. Could you help me up onto Skylark?" Tavros replied before getting up from his wheelchair. Getting up onto the saddle while in armor and having an damaged back is less than pleasant. Standing on one leg while putting one foot through the stirrup? Pain through the lower back and into the standing leg. Raising your leg over the horse to mount it while lifting the weight of your armor and body using your other leg and upper body strength? Extreme pain through the lower extremities and then some.

But the pain slowly began subsiding as Tavros took a few deep breathes and relaxed as members of the Jousting team began attaching the additional armor the lancers would need. "We should get a machine to help hoist you up onto the horse." Arthur commented. "That would probably keep the Robotics team busy for a while." Tavros replied. "Be careful out there, you're one of our best and I don't want your condition getting any worse." Arthur warned. "Roger that." Tavros said. "You ready on your end!?" A student yelled from across the field. "Ready! We'll begin when I give the signal!" Arthur answered. "Good luck Tavros. The match is about to start." Arthur said before walking off. With a deep breath, Tavros began steeling himself to face off against his fellow lancer. Tavros, be John.

You are now John again. Things began to grow tense as both sides' armor are being finalized. Once the shield and helmet were attached, it meant that the joust was mere moments away. "Our two champions are armored and ready! And at the sound of this bell, the joust shall begin! First, the rules!" Arthur yelled. "For this expedition match, both jousters will only aim for the target shield on their opponent's left shoulder and nothing else! If you should break this rule, you will only have one warning before being disqualified! Second, if your opponent doesn't have a lance, you shall not strike your opponent under any circumstance! And third, if the tip of your lance does not come in contact with your opponent and the lance breaks, it will not count towards your score." Arthur explained. "The first to break three lances shall be deemed the winner! Jousters! Receive your lances!" Arthur yelled. Both Tavros and Grant were given their lances, both of the hilt and grip were decorated uniquely.

"Why are their lances so fancy? And that's not an innuendo." Roxy asked. "I wasn't implying that. But, according to Tavros, the jousters decorate their own lance in their own style and are given names. And when the shaft breaks during contact, they simply take it out and replace it with another one for the next 'round'." John explained. "Lancers! Turn about!" Arthur yelled as the two jousters lead their horses to the two opposing ends of the field. And with the ring of the bell… The horses began galloping towards the other end of the field as their riders began lowering the lances, aiming at the target shield. It wasn't long before contact…

Five feet…

Four feet…

Three…

Two…

One…

 **CRACK**! A lance has broken and the first point goes to Skaia's dark knight, Grant Nomad.

* * *

 **And that is chapter 17.**

 **For this chapter, I had to do some research about how jousting worked. From the armor worn to the rules of a match, I did my best to find out as much as I could to make this chapter sensible in some way. What are your thoughts on this?**

 **Also, for some reason, I cannot place the URLs of the sites I used to research this stuff. But I digress...  
**

 **Like the other updates, I don't have much to say other than the usual things. Leave reviews, notify me of mistakes, and the like.**

 **Remember, the more feedback, the better the experience for everyone.  
**

 **Anyway, I kept you here long enough. So...**

 **Until next time. T1.**


	18. Chapter 18: Bitterness and Fury

**I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.  
**

 **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

"The first blow goes to the Captain! It's still too early to say who will win, so give it everything you got!" Arthur announced. Grant's lance shaft was replaced with a new one and the two jousters ran at each other again. The distance was closing between Tavros and Grant again as the lances lowered, you can hear and feel the tension from the audience. And… The two jousters missed, causing the audience to release a disappointed groan. "A miss this pass but it's only just the beginning!" Arthur announced.

And before long, Tavros and Grant began charging each other again, lances lowered. **CRACK**! "A point to Tavros! A beautiful hit from the bronze blooded troll!" Arthur yelled as the audience let out a cheer. The two jousters began setting up for their next pass, with Tavros' lance shaft being replaced. The horses began galloping again and… **CRACK**! "Another point to Tavros! One more and he wins the match!" Arthur yelled. "Man, this is actually really exciting." Roxy commented. "That's the thing about Jousting. It's short but exciting. But, unless you're an adrenaline junkie, you shouldn't try it." John replied. "Look, they're going to go at it again." Roxy said, pointing towards the field again.

Once more, the lancers charge at each other again, lances lowered and aimed at their opponents. And it hit! Except the lance didn't break nor did they hit their intended target. Instead, Tavros' lance hit Grant's torso and Grant's hit Tavros' helmet, neither one being near the shield target. "Both sides have a strike against them, another hit like that will get them disqualified! These kinds of hits are considered misses and it occurs more often than you think. The tension of the situation, the gaze of the audience, the weight of the armor, and the skill of your opponent. All of this put a lot of pressure on jousters, making it tougher to hit their mark. But look, despite the pressure, our two Lancers have yet to give in!" Arthur explained.

Both Tavros and Grant faced one another again and charged once more with lances lowered. Their horse began galloping towards one another, the distance closing frighteningly fast. Five feet, four feet, three, two, one… **CRACK**! And following it was a loud thud…

A lancer has fallen…

"The final point has been awarded. Our victor for this match is Tavros Nitram!" Arthur yelled as the crowd began cheering and clapping. "Yeah! Come on Roxy, let's go meet Tavros down in the winner's circle." John said as he got up. "Definitely, that last hit was awesome. The guy went down like a rock!" Roxy agreed. John and Roxy, go down into the field and greet the winner.

Moving from the audience seats down to the jousting field, John and Roxy approached Tavros, who was in the middle of dismounting from the horse. "Congrats Tav on another win under your belt." John said proudly. "Must be feeling pretty good right now, I know I would be." Roxy added. "Actually I'm feeling a lot of pain right now… Get me my chair please…" Tavros replied with a groan, continuing his dismount. "Where's Tavros' chair!?" John yelled. "Right here, right here." Arthur said as he wheeled it in. "Thank you… Ah, that's much better." Tavros thanked as he sat down on in the chair. "Really great job today Tavros. It's no wonder that you're our best lancer." Arthur commented. "I'm okay, your much better though. You probably could've done this in just three passes, I took five." Tavros replied humbly. "Come on Tav, you were awesome! You knocked that guy right off his horse! And you took a shot to the head like a champ! Ummm… You're not hurt from that are you?" Roxy commented, before asking her concerning question. "Oh no, I'm fine. The helmet is pretty strong and I barely felt a thing." Tavros said with reassurance.

"It probably helped that your skull is thick and empty." A voice said insultingly. The four turned to see who said that insult and it was none other than the jousting captain, Grant Nomad. "Excuse me?" Tavros asked, unsure what he heard. "And he's gone deaf. It's a real miracle that you haven't kicked the bucket yet, most would have in your condition." Grant replied. "Dude, what the hell is your problem? I know you lost, but that was completely unnecessary." John asked. "Stay out of this Egbert. Why don't you go beat someone up instead of pestering me?" Grant replied. "Don't go insulting my friends Captain. If you have a problem with me, then why don't you say so? I'm a very good listener." Tavros said, putting himself between his captain and John.

"Well if that's the case, then get an earful of this. You were supposed to be the one lying in the dirt, not me. Why do you, the fucking cripple, get to walk away with the glory and cheers while I wait on the cold ground humiliated and defeated? Oh wait, I'm sorry, you can't walk no more and need a damn chair with wheels to go around and get pity from everyone." Grant said with spite. "Wow, salt much?" Roxy commented in a mocking tone. "Bitch, don't give me a reason. I have beef with the crippled bull and not with some slut I have never met." Grant replied with John glaring at him. "All I did was compete like I always do. Is that such a problem for you?" Tavros asked, retaining his calm demeanor. "It is when I **LOSE** to a crippled bull fuck who doesn't **DESERVE** to win!" Grant shouted loudly and bitterly.

"Captain! That's enough!" Arthur yelled. "And you! I thought you were better than this. Aiding and helping someone like 'him' shouldn't be allowed! Not now, not later, not ever! In fact, I'm making that a new rule, all members who aid the disabled, no matter the circumstance, shall be punished and banned from the team. In effect as of now!" Grant said angrily. "You have no right to make such a rule. As your co-captain, I veto your decision." Arthur argued calmly. "A co-captain has no power over the captain. Rule one of the first banner Arthur." Grant replied with a devilish smirk. "Banner three, rule fourteen, clause two. 'Should an unchivalrous law be established by the captain, any member has the right to veto its passing so long as the co-captain approves the member's reasoning'. Co-captain Tiberius of the twenty fourth generation team Inferno. And since I am the co-captain, who is still a member of the team and I disagree with that rule, I veto your unchivalrous law." Arthur recited. "Damn you Arthur! Can't you see that there are no benefits to aiding the crippled! They should be left alone to rot in their inability to be normal!" Grant shouted. "We are knights Grant. We serve for the greater good of the School and beyond. No matter who it is or what their problems may be, we should always strive to solve their troubles and ease their burdens, no matter how difficult or heavy they may be. That is the way of the knights of old. That is chivalry!" Arthur said proudly.

"Chivalry is dead Arthur. In this age, it's all about the being the strongest and burying the weak. People like us step on the backs of people like them, not giving a single damn about their troubles." Grant said, gesturing at Tavros, John, and Roxy. "We were strong enough to rise to where we are now. That means we shouldn't be associating with the shit at the bottom of the barrel. We were outcasts before this! You, me, we wanted fame, attention, and power like those popular assholes back in middle school! Wasn't that the reason why we joined this fucking club in the first place? To rule over the stupid masses of this school and become its rulers? Wasn't that our dream!?" Grant questioned. "No, what I wanted out of this was friendship. Tavros, Lucas, Abigail, Ishmael, Jody, and everyone on the team means a lot to me. And none of our fame or prestige would **EXIST** if it weren't for their help and effort to make us the Lancers we are now. If that still hasn't gotten through your skull, then just get out of here Grant, I nothing left to say to you." Arthur answered with a saddened tone.

"I'm not done here. Because I still have beef to settle with the bull. You think you're a hotshot just because you got the Co-Captain and everyone else on this god forsaken team as your personal cock-sucker, but I know you're just a pussy deep down. You think you could stay up top forever? That damn chair will just roll you into the dirt where you belong after you graduate. No one would want a crippled little troll to deal with, and no one will throw a coin your way when you're on the street grasping for something to eat. And because you are a cripple, you will have **NO HOPE** outside of this school. So I hope you enjoy the fame and glory while you can Nitram! Your potential will run out once the diploma is given to you by that fuck wad of a principal. And when that happens, I do hope that you enjoy crawling, and I do mean **CRAWLING** , through alleyway trash like the shit you are! How does that feel you crippled bastard!? To know that you have no **FUCKING** future!" Grant ranted furiously.

"Well, for starters… Yeah, I do feel pretty scared about the whole 'having no future' bit. But to be honest, I'm not in the least bit worried about my long term goals. For the short hand however… Well… Let's say you just hurt the chances of the team winning the jousting championship next May. Because, I quit. It's been nice working with you Arthur, but I just had enough of Grant's irate behavior." Tavros said calmly. "YEAH! YOU SEE THAT! YOU SEE HOW MUCH OF A COWARDLY PUSS THIS CRIPPLED BULL IS!? YOU SEE THAT!?" Grant yelled in victory. "That's not right!" Someone yelled. "Stand up against him man! Don't take that shit sitting down!" Another shouted. "Hump cock you bitch fucker! You don't say that kind of shit here!" Another shouted angrily.

The whole audience then began booing and throwing things at Grant. But despite this happening, Grant simply smirked and began walking away triumphantly, as if he had some kind of moral victory. "I take back what I said about him being not that bad. Guy's a total douche." Roxy whispered to John. "Tavros, are you sure? You've worked harder than anyone else for the past few years." Arthur asked. "I'm sure Arthur. I know it would hurt everyone on the team, but I just can't stand the guy anymore. The Captain is like Vriska, except two hundred times more unpleasant with zero redeeming factors about him." Tavros replied. "But aren't you going to miss all the fun club things and your friends?" Roxy asked. "It's not like I'm going away, I could still meet some of the Jousting team members in the halls occasionally. And besides, I still got the gaming club to fill in the void. Also, why don't you quit Arthur? It's only going to get worse from here on out. You know, with the whole school angry and raving at the Jousting Team's obnoxious captain." Tavros replied. "I can't, someone has to keep this ship afloat. Even if I am the last one, I have to keep the legacy of the Jousting team alive. You understand right?" Arthur replied. "Yeah, you're right. Well, I guess I have out stay my welcome. It's about time for me to go." Tavros said, readying to roll out.

"Wait, take Matador with you, it's yours after all." Arthur said, handing the lance base to Tavros. "But I have no use for it anymore. And I think it would be in better shape if Matador was left here." Tavros replied. "As if it would be. Tavros... This lance has experienced everything you have since you joined the team. Your blood, sweat, and tears soaked the wood and metal as you trained and fought over the years, it has become a part of you. You just simply can't leave an arm or a leg behind just because it no longer serves a purpose. So take Matador before you regret your decision." Arthur explained, holding out the lance base again. This time, Tavros took it and held it close to him. "Thanks… Well, I wish the team best of luck. I'll drop by when it's convenient for you guys and check in on your progress." Tavros said as he turned his chair around. "Alright, I'll just make sure the captain is not around so he doesn't throw a fit. So until then… Adios Toreador, it's been great working with you." Arthur said with a salute before Tavros began rolling off.

"Hey John, take care of him for me. Its big change to give up something you love, and I'm afraid he might do something rash." Arthur said with concern. "Don't worry man, Tavros is much stronger than you think. I mean he has to deal with Vriska every day and on some days, she's not exactly in the best mood." John replied with reassurance. "Still, keep an eye out for him. Anyway, I have administrative work to deal with. And a whole storm of angry letters to prepare myself for. So farewell Mr. Egbert and Ms. Lalonde I presume? You look very much like Rose." Arthur said. "Roxy Lalonde, pleasure to meet you Arthur. I just transferred in last week, Rose is my cousin." Roxy greeted, sticking out her hand. "Well I apologize that you had to witness such an unsightly situation, but I do hope that you are finding this school to be welcoming and hospitable. But please, you must excuse me, I really need to be dealing with the problems that the captain left me with. Thank you two for dropping by this demonstration." Arthur replied, shaking Roxy's hand before leaving.

"He's a good man… Remind me why the old leader chose the other guy?" Roxy replied. "I don't know. It's a shame that someone like Arthur isn't leading, he's one of the nicest guys I know. But let's not stay here and go get Tavros." John replied. "Is he joining in on the tour?" Roxy asked. "Pretty much. I mean, more the merrier right? And it will probably make him feel a bit better after all of this." John answered.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Roxy said as she dragged John with her. John and Roxy, go find Tavros.

* * *

 **And that is chapter 18.**

 **I didn't have fun writing this chapter... I'm not sure if you know this feeling, but creating a spiteful character hurts... A lot. I'm not even sure how I even wrote this now I think about it, but I guess its too late now. What are your thoughts on this chapter? I would like to know how you feel about all of this...**

 **But in all, there is not that much to say other than the above. Remember to notify me if there is anything wrong with the story. Repeating chapters, chapters that are out of place, etc.**

 **Remember, the more comments, the more I can adjust this fiction for the better.**

 **Anyway, I kept you here long enough. So...**

 **Until next time, T1.**


	19. Chapter 19: Clubs and Cooking

**I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.  
**

 **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

John and Roxy wandered to the best place where Tavros could be, the Locker Room. And sure enough when the two arrived, the large horned troll came rolling out. "Oh hey guys. Did Arthur sent you?" Tavros asked. "No, we came here to ask you something." Roxy answered. "Okay, what is it?" Tavros asked. "Do you want to join us for the rest of the exhibition? Unless you have something else to do." John asked. "Other than finding how Gamzee is doing with the whole Juggling team, no, I don't have anything else planned." Tavros answered.

"I'm doing just fine my invertebrother." Gamzee replied as he passed by on a unicycle, juggling several pins as a group of people closely followed behind on their own unicycles. "He is surprisingly getting a lot of people to follow him." Roxy commented. "Gamzee is a bit like that. He certainly has a strange charm that just attracts people." Tavros said. "Think he's going to win part of the bet?" Roxy asked. "Right now, yeah, it looks like that right now. Speaking of which, you think if we explain to Dave about your situation, he will give you a refund?" John responded, turning his question to Tavros. "It's fine, there are just some things you can't take back when it's given. This is one of those things." Tavros replied. "Okay, well, shall we get going?" John asked. "Lead the way man." Tavros replied.

And so, the party has gained a new member, allowing them to continue their journey with an extra perspective. From the locker room, John, Roxy, and Tavros went on to see many interesting sights. From the spectacular success and failure of the robotics demonstration with Equius and Dirk to Vriska's rather unsightly display of rage during the small gathering at the Gamer's Club room. Luckily Tavros was there to calm the spider down before any one was seriously hurt, though several game rule manuals and other collectibles got destroyed in the crossfire. It was then that the three found themselves at the school's kitchen where the Cooking club was going through its routine.

"And here we have the Cooking club running their rounds. They do all sorts of research when it comes to improving the taste of many kinds of dishes." John explained. "Free sample?" A student cook asked, holding out a plate of small vegetable cakes with toothpicks. "Don't mind if I do. *nom*." Roxy replied, taking one of the cakes and eating it. John and Tavros took one themselves and began eating it as well. "Oh my god! This is so good!" Roxy commented excitedly. "It's certainly better than last time. The vegetables before was either cooked too long or not cooked enough." John replied. "The vegetables tastes so fresh, where did you guys buy this?" Roxy asked. "You can thank the Gardening club for the produce. Their harvest provides much better ingredients than what most markets provide." The student cook replied.

"Wait, the Gardening club sells you their stuff?" Roxy asked. "Oh yeah, I should have told you. Clubs and teams within the school can use their funds to buy things that other clubs and teams provide. You need to cater an event? Call the Cooking club. Need a costume for a play? Call the Fashion club. Need a sword for whatever reason? Call the Metal works. Whatever you need, there is going to be a club that will provide it. So long as you got the money." John explained. "The lances the Jousting team has are made by the folks in the Wood and Metal works. They are still our age, but they are making things like a professional." Tavros added. "Every time I think this school doesn't have any more surprises, I am proven wrong… May I have another one these cake things?" Roxy said before turning to the student chef.

The student chef held the plate before Roxy and she took another one of the small cakes. "This is really good… Who cooked this?" Roxy asked. "That would be the head chef miss." The student answered. "And that would be?" Roxy asked, still not reaching a conclusion. "That would be me Roxy." Jane said, appearing from around the corner. "Wait, What!?" Roxy asked, surprised. "That's right! This little lady is a club leader! Oh Lucy, go take a break. I'll take care of any new guests that come in." Jane said proudly before turning her attention to the student chef. The student nodded and walked off, leaving the four to their own thing. "Why didn't you tell me?" Roxy asked. "Yeah, why didn't you tell us?" John asked. "Wait, you guys didn't know?" Roxy replied. "She hasn't said a word before now so… Yeah, this is new." Tavros said. "I wanted it to be a surprise for Roxy. That's why I left everyone in the dark about this, though Dirk has probably figured it out. Maybe Terezi too." Jane replied.

"Oh man, we really got to celebrate. You got any wine or champagne we can drink?" Roxy asked. "You're really not considering drinking it are you?" John asked. "I was just kidding John. Like I would drink alcohol in a school." Roxy laughed. "Your right. I'm probably just over-reacting." John said, joining Roxy in the laughter. "She wasn't kidding, was she?" Tavros whispered to Jane. "Not at all. In her words… 'I would totes take a shot for dis stunning revelation'." Jane replied quietly. "Oh man, I can't wait to see what's next. Want to join us Jane?" Roxy asked. "Can't, I still have some work to do around here. But I can make it to the Magic Club's performance." Jane replied. "Looks like you're going to have a big audience John. Think you're ready for it?" Roxy asked teasingly. "I always ready." John replied. "Then you do know that in about ten minutes they're going to go on, right? Everyone has been leaving to go see." The student chef, Lucy, said before leaving.

It was then that John bolted out of the kitchen and began making his way to Hall B. Roxy, Tavros, and Jane, chase after John.

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 19.**

 **Nothing interesting to say here other than my usual non-sense.**

 **Message me if there is anything wrong with the chapters.**

 **I kept you here long enough. So...**

 **Until next time, T1.**


	20. Chapter 20: Performers and The Audience

**I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.  
**

 **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

John burst through the backstage door and took a minute to catch his breath. "There you are! I was starting to get worried that you may not make it." Sakaki commented. "Sorry, I got caught up with showing a friend around, she's new to this school." John replied. "So the Eggman has fallen in love. She must be a really special girl for her to catch your attention." One of the students teased. John make note of this student. The student was tall, much taller than you. His blonde hair shined even in the dimmest of light and his deep brown eyes were full of passion and mystery. He is in fact one of your fellow magicians and performer for the night. Yes, his name is…

"Edgar, you shouldn't be teasing John about his love life." Sakaki said. "Especially when you have problems yourself!" Another student replied with a laugh. This student was also a fellow magician. His crew cut and gruff British voice can be identified anywhere even if you are surrounded by people. Know his name, for he is… "Shut it Will! I'll have you know I am in a long distance relationship with a nice girl in Canada." Edgar yelled. "Sure mate. And if I get to meet your Lady, I'll eat my belt." Will said with a chuckle. "I'll hold that against you. You ready for the stage Eggman?" Edgar asked. "I'm always ready. Just remember to leave that shower curtain for me." John replied. "Alright guys, time to hit the stage." Sakaki said. John, be someone else. Someone who has just arrived to the hall with her friends.

You are now Roxy Lalonde. After your guide, the strapping John Egbert, has suddenly bolted out of the kitchen. You and your friends chased after him, but lost him very quickly. So, you all decided to go to Hall B to see the performance and hopefully catch John. "I still can't understand how John runs so fast He took off like a bat out of hell." Jane commented. "He was one of the best runners in gym class." Tavros replied. "But more importantly… What is this!?" Roxy asked, gesturing towards the massive audience before them. Students, from the entrance to the stage, filled the hall tightly while leaving barely enough room for others to walk through. "This is always a problem. Every time, people just drop what they're doing to watch the Magic club do a performance. And every time, too many people come to watch them, leading to this." Jane explained. "That is insane. Then I guess we have one hell of a show to see." Roxy commented.

"Hey! Are you guys going to sit or what!?" A voice yelled out. And after carefully scanning the room, Roxy can see the rest of Class 217 sitting nearby. "Oh look, there's the gang. Let's not keep them waiting." Roxy said as she began walking through the dense crowd with Jane following. "Excuse me, wheelchair coming through." Tavros said as he began slowly rolling through crowd. And after a bit of effort, the three met with the rest of the class. "You guys are finally here, you have no idea how long we were defending these seats." Vriska said. "She's right, we spent a whole eight minutes trying to hold back these rabid ruffians! You really have to be more considerate of your peers!" Eridan added while receiving glares from students around him. "Come on Fishman, it wasn't that bad." Dave commented as the three began taking seats, with Tavros taking the end seat to keep a hold of his chair.

"Tavros, are you okay?" Aradia asked. "Fine, why do you ask?" Tavros replied. "The whole school was in an uproar about you and the Jousting Team. Exactly what happened that made you quit?" Karkat asked. "I'm surprised that the news of that has traveled that quickly." Tavros replied. "News from any of the more prestigious clubs travel surprisingly quick. But anything from the Jousting club goes around even faster. So what was this about the Captain being a giant prick?" Dirk asked. "Guys, don't worry about it. Everything's already over, there's nothing that can be done now." Tavros replied. "Tavros… This is the one thing I reeeeeeeeally hate about you. When someone shits all over you, you just let them and keep being all passive and shit. You're a god damn coward! You might as well not **HAVE** a spine if you just let everyone walk all over you!" Vriska commented. "I know this is odd. But this is the first time I agree with Vriska. Not about you being a spineless coward, but about you standing up against someone. Tavros, someone that rude and obnoxious shouldn't be allowed to have their way. You must take action, and soon if you still want him to learn." Kanaya agreed. "YOU SEE! Even she agrees with me! I say we light our torches and sharpen our pitchforks! Someone's going to die tonight!" Vriska shouted as she stood up.

It was then that a box hit Vriska in the head, forcing her to sit back down. "Shut up over there!" Someone yelled. "Okay! Who threw that!? Who else wants to die tonight!?" Vriska shouted, standing up again. And then the same box hit her, forcing her back down. "You see Vriska, this is my philosophy. If you are spiteful and mean towards others, it's going to come back to you one way or another. Like you with your box." Tavros explained. "What I'm talking about is nothing like this! But I can guarantee it'll end the same way! With me, beating the shit out of the ass who keeps… OWWWWWWWW! That's it! Whoever threw that, I'm going to kick your…!" Vriska shouted loudly before being interrupted by the same box… Twice. "Wow, Vriska. Every time you try and start an argument, the universe just shuts you up. I say it's a win for Tavros, four to zero." Terezi commented with a smirk. "You know what!? I give up! You win Universe! But mark my words! You'll rue the day you messed with Vriska Serket!" Vriska yelled… Before being hit by the box again. "Make that score five to zero." Jake whispered. "Not now Jape…" Vriska growled with silent anger.

"Tavros, are you sure you're going to be alright? Leaving the Jousting team is a pretty big change. I mean, you were part of it since freshman year." Aradia asked again. "I'll be fine. I still have the Gaming club, and it's not like I'm not going to see the team outside of the field or clubroom." Tavros answered. "Just remember we're here for you. Just say the word and I'll give him that curse I've been studying for the past few months." Aradia replied. "Curses aren't real. They just prey on our superstition, causing us to fear things that we shouldn't." Jade commented. "I don't know Jade. Denying the presence of the dark gods is a good way to make you their target. They are always watching you… From the moment you are born, to the day you are laid to rest… Their eyes are on you…" Rose replied in a rather creepy tone. Jade didn't respond, but the look on her face shows that she was shaken by Rose's response. "Dear, that might have been a bit much." Kanaya whispered to Rose. "Jade? Jade? You okay there?" Dave asked, waving his hand in front Jade's face. "Huh? What? Did I just blank out?" Jade asked. "You kind of did. All because of Lalonde's less than pleasant speech about non-existent alien asshats. Seriously, you have to be a real gullible scrub to believe that." Karkat answered. "Come on KK, we all know you were scared senseless by that one story last year." Sollux said plainly. "No one can prove that! Don't say it Terezi!" Karkat yelled before interrupting Terezi. "Whatever you say Karkles." Terezi said with a sly smile.

And then, the lights dimmed as the ones on the stage got brighter. Everyone grew quiet as all eyes went to the stage, waiting for their first performer. And in a short moment…

It was Showtime!

* * *

 **And that is Chapter Twenty.**

 **I am going to take a break from this for a bit, so there won't be an update for a while. But don't worry, I am not going to abandon this fiction, the effort I put in and your time that you used reading it will not go to waste. I just hope you all will still be here waiting for the day the next chapter comes up.**

 **Other than that is the usual garbage I leave down here. Reviews, discrepancy reports, all that jazz.**

 **Anyway, I kept you here long enough. So...**

 **Until next time. T1.**


	21. Chapter 21: Showtime!

**I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.**

 **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE FIRST PERFORMANCE OF THE YEAR FOR SKAIA HIGH'S VERY OWN… MAGIC CLUB!" A voice yelled enthusiastically. And then, from above the stage, the Magic club's captain descended and landed promptly on his feet. "Thank you for coming everyone. My name is Sakaki, captain of the Magic club. It is here that you will learn the tips and tricks to perform mind bending illusions. It doesn't matter what skill level you are, so long as you love or are interested in magic, anyone and everyone is welcome. From basic card tricks, to eye popping show stoppers, we have it all. But don't take my word for it, let me put the money where my mouth is and show you." Sakaki greeted.

Taking off a backpack, Sakaki revealed a clear ball and a table cloth. "Now, here we have a regular beach ball. The only interesting thing about it, is that it is clear. And here is a table cloth. Again, nothing interesting about it. But with these two things, I can show you that sometimes, you shouldn't trust what you see. Table please!" Sakaki yelled. Two people came out, carrying a small wooden table and set it down onto the stage. "Regular wooden table right here. You could buy it at an Ikea or other furniture stores. So, here's the beach ball." Sakaki said as he placed the ball onto the table. He then placed the table cloth onto the ball, but not enough to cover the whole table. "You know, shapes are the ones that lead to the very first illusions. Artists are able to draw and paint unusual things by bending lines and perspectives to deceive the viewer. But this trick is more than just lines on a canvas, like so." Sakaki said as he removed the table cloth.

One would expect a ball because of the round shape bump under the cloth… But what was revealed was a transparent cube the same size as the ball. What's even stranger was that there was a ball inside of the cube with the same design as the beach ball. "Whoa, that's cool." Roxy commented, watching in awe like everyone else. "If you thought that was cool, then you haven't seen nothing yet." Dave replied. "Behold, the cube. A shape very common in our lives. It is the shape that we chose for ice so it may cool our drinks. We elongate its sides so that we can construct our world. It is truly the building block of the world. But, for now, we must lay you to rest. The show must go on." Sakaki said somberly as he laid the table cloth onto the table once more. And after a moment of silence… Sakaki pulled the cloth once more and revealed a new shape, a transparent Triangular Pyramid with a cube inside. The smaller cube still had the ball within it.

"Now this must be getting old. This whole time I have just been throwing a cloth onto a shape and changing it. That is not very interesting." Sakaki said. "I don't know what he is talking about but I'm completely interested." Roxy commented. "So what is he going to do now?" Jane asked with interest. "So, let me try changing it up. This time, I'll use the whole cloth and cover as much of the table with it. Like so." Sakaki said before spreading the table cloth all over the shape and table. While the cloth did cover the table, it was only its surface and one could still see the legs. "Now, like before, I remove the table cloth and something happens. I want you to tell me what will happen. Someone give me a guess?" Sakaki asked. "Another Shape!?" Someone yelled. "How about a hot chick!?" Another yelled as the audience let out a small laugh. "If those are your guesses, then let's see what happens!" Sakaki yelled, removing the cloth.

And there was nothing… No seriously, the shape **AND** the table's surface was gone, leaving the legs to fall over by themselves. Everyone flashed a look of surprise, questioning what just happened. "Oh my, the table just up and left, rolling off without any of its legs. This is problematic as that was my mother's good corner table… Let's see if I can fix this. Can I get some help?" Sakaki said. Four people then came onto the stage, each taking hold of a leg and placed them adjacent each other. Sakaki then placed the table cloth onto the four legs, an obvious depression formed at its center. And after a brief second, Sakaki pulled the cloth… And there was the table's surface with the beach ball he has started with.

"That was incredible! How did he just!?" Roxy asked as the audience began letting out an applause. "Don't know, magicians never reveals his secrets. But that was amazing!" Jane replied. "Oh please, it couldn't be that hard to figure out." Eridan said. "Then be our guest fishman, how is it done?" Dave asked. "S-shut up! You can't explain it!" Eridan said after a while of silence. "At least we don't try and pretend we know shit." Sollux commented. "Thank you! But let us continue with the show. Shortly after I leave the stage, a good friend of mine will take over the show with an act of his own. I ask of you to please be welcoming and patient as you have been with me. With that said, I hope you enjoy the rest of the show." Sakaki said with a bow.

The audience applauded as Sakaki left the stage, leaving the table, the ball, the table cloth, and the back pack. It was then that the bag twitched slightly. "Did the bag just move?" Jade asked. And then the bag began banging around on stage, startling everyone in the audience. "This is getting really interesting!" Roxy said, staring at the still flailing bag. "Did, did they leave an animal in there?" Tavros asked. The bag then stopped flailing, causing everyone to stare intently at it before something terrifying happened… An arm emerged from the bag.

"AHHHH! When did we suddenly jump into a horror movie!?" Jake asked, startled. "What do you think is going to crawl out?" Aradia asked, still completely interested. "The limb is still very human like, so I presume this is another trick by the Magic club." Rose answered. "You two are disturbingly into this shit." Karkat commented. The arm grabbed the zipper and began widening the hole as another arm came out and opened up the whole bag, unleashing the horror that was inside… A large form began emerging as its darkened body erected itself before the audience and… Oh wait, it's just Edgar. "That was a little more cramped than I expected." Edgar said as he began stretching. "I think a little cramped is the understatement of the century." Tavros said. "Hello everyone, my name is Edgar. And I am here to provide you a little entertainment. But first, let me clean up a bit as my assistants set up." Edgar said as he began picking up the bag, table cloth, and ball.

As Edgar was folding the cloth. Two hooded and masked students walked onto the stage, carting in a large elevated box with slits all over it. And as Edgar placed the two items back into the bag, the two masked students pulled a large rack of swords onto the stage, as well as several watermelons. "Now the stage is clean and set for our performance. But first…" Edgar said before he folded up the back pack. And with one clean tear, Edgar ripped apart the bag. But the only difference was that it wasn't a bag anymore. No, it was a phone book. "Now, I'm sure you're all familiar with this kind of magic trick. A magician goes into a box and his assistants stab it with swords only for him to come out unharmed. I'll be doing the very same thing, except with a twist. Also these swords aren't just sharp at the tip, these are real. Show them." Edgar said.

One of the hooded students tossed a watermelon into the air as another skillfully sliced it to pieces. The student threw more into the air as the other cut them all into pieces using more of the swords on the rack. And after they were all cut, Edgar caught one of the falling pieces and began eating it. "See, real steel courtesy of the Metal shop. So let's first give a hand for both them and our two fruit ninjas here." Edgar commented as the crowd let out a small applause. "And now, the show must go on. Into the box I go." Edgar said before entering the box. The two assistants bolted the door shut and began picking up as many swords as they can. It was then that the two began stabbing swords into the box in every which way at frightening speeds. And the more swords that went in, the more you could hear each of the blades sickeningly grind up against each other.

And the last sword went in with a sickening slide followed by an eerie silence. The tension can be felt and even be cut by a knife. The two assistants began unbolting the door on the box and revealed what was within… A sign. "Where did I go? Can you find me?" Roxy read as murmurs in the crowd can be heard. It was then that the two assistants began taking off their masks and hoods. One was just a regular student. The other however, was Edgar. "Holy shit, that was good!" Dave said as the audience let out a loud cheer. "Thank you! That is all I have for the evening. So please enjoy the rest of the show." Edgar said as he and the assistant left the stage.

Only the box filled with sword and the table remained. But before the crowd can begin talking, the door to the box opened again. And out came Will, holding a newspaper while toilet paper clung to his foot. What was even stranger than a man emerging from a box embedded with swords was that the inside of the box doesn't have any blades nor the sign inside it. Instead, it looked like a bathroom stall and not an empty box. "Well, that was the most unpleasant crap I had in my life." Will said out loud before the crowd let out a laugh. "Oh, it's you. Well I guess the Captain and Ol' Edgar has finished and left me the stage. Well, let me entertain you with some of some mind boggling japery. First, let me deal with this fucking box, could poke someone's eye out." Will said as he grabbed two corners of the box.

He then folded the box as if it was made of cardboard and made it flatter, then began rolling it up as if it was just a poster, swords and all. Will then placed a rubber band around it and tossed it over his shoulder, ignoring the whole fact that it was once a giant mass of wood and metal. "Now here I have a tablet. It's just a regular tablet that you can buy in any electronics store. You know, it has your search engine, your contacts, and your apps. But you didn't come here to see me play Angry Birds did you? No, you came to see this." Will said before showing the crowd a picture of a pitcher on the tablet.

He then placed the tablet on the table before taking out a drinking glass and bottle of Faygo. "Oh god, why is he using that?" Karkat asked, cringing at the sight of the drink. "I don't understand what the big deal is, it's just soda." Eridan replied. "It's not just soda, IT'S A WAY OF LIFE!" Gamzee yelled. "As you can see, I have this fine beverage. I could drink this right out of the bottle, but where is the class in that? So…" Will said as he uncapped the bottle. Will then held the bottle over the tablet and began pouring it onto it. But the soda wasn't going all over the table, it was going… Somewhere. "Okay, this is new." Dirk asked, watching in wonder. Once the bottle is empty, Will picked up the tablet and showed the picture of the pitcher to audience once more, but this time, it was full. He began tilting the tablet and the liquids inside began sloshing around. "Now that I have this drink in something more presentable, allow me to make a toast for a successful school year." Will said as he tilted the tablet towards the cup.

A fine stream of soda emerged from the corner of the tablet and began flowing right into the glass. And once it was full, he placed down the tablet and raised the glass up high. "To Skaia High, the best damn school I have the pleasure of going to! Cheers!" Will yelled before taking a drink and an applause. "Now, I could use another drink." Will said as he took the tablet and attempted to pour the rest of his Faygo from the tablet. Keyword, attempted. The soda came gushing out of the tablet, splashing the sticky colorful beverage all over the magician. "Bloody hell! Could I get a shower here!?" Will shouted. And then three people came onto the stage, one holding a large washing basin. Another pushing a tall rack with a shower curtain hanging on it. And the last, holding onto a long pole with two faucets and a clamp attached to it. The three assembled a quick and crude shower set right on stage. But it's only problem was that it doesn't have a showerhead.

"So, while I go take a shower. Our last performer shall come up, and astound you lot. So, enjoy the show." Will said as he entered the makeshift shower. He then hung up the tablet which had a showerhead image on the clamp, closed the shower curtain, and turned the faucet. Water then began coming out of the tablet, which allowed Will to take a shower on stage. "Okay, that's not weird at all." Jane said, kind of disturbed at the sight. Nothing really happened for the next few moments, it was just a man showering… Until he walked onto the stage. It was John Egbert blowing bubbles, and the crowd went wild. But despite the obvious cheering crowd, John kept blowing bubbles as a man took a shower. The crowd's cheers and applause eventually died down, with John continuing to blow bubbles. As he dipped the wand back into a bottle however, John greeted the audience. "Oh hi, I didn't see you there. Welcome to the Magic Club's first performance of the year. I hope that everyone's enjoying themselves because this will be the last act of evening. For my trick, I will be using the help of a little childhood toy that may have brought many of you, when you were kids, a little joy. Tub please!" John greeted before yelling.

A student quickly brought in a moderately large size tub filled with murky, soapy liquid. "Here we have a tub of soapy water. I spend the past few days making it very hard to pop and not very transparent. So I step in and grab this string hand hook it onto… Uh… Hook me!" John shouted before a hook dropped down. "Now I hook this onto here. And then yank this chain over here and, up goes the bubble shield." John explained as he raised a murky film halfway up his body. "As you can see, only a shadow can be seen through this stuff. With that said, I'll see you on the other side." John said before raising the film to completely shield him. The chain locked in place, allowing the bubble wall to stay where it is, allowing John to continue.

John's silhouettes first waved to the audience before pulling out a thin object. John poked his other hand with it and flinched, signifying that it was sharp, most likely a needle. He then slowly began moving the needle towards one of the walls, and with a quick flick, the whole wall popped. Revealing absolutely nothing behind it, a complete disappearing act for John Egbert. "That was great!" Roxy cheered as the audience began clapping and cheering. "It's not over yet. John's tricks are not that simple." Dave replied. "What surprise is he going to show us this time?" Rose asked. It was then the audience heard the squeaking of a facet being turned, forcing everyone's attention to the makeshift shower that was still on the stage. There then was this strange, dense feeling of anticipation that filled the room, its felt very much like molasses, slowing everyone's thoughts to a crawl. They don't know why they are staring at the shower, but they have to, they must. It was then that a hand began pushing the shower curtain away, allowing him to step out. And by him we mean…

John Egbert… Wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and a shower cap on his head. Silence was heard as the audience stared at John, who has yet to notice. And when he did… "AHHH!" John screamed as he leapt back into the shower, closing the curtain behind him. The audience let out a big laugh and began applauding again at the spectacle. "Did anyone get a picture of that!?" Vriska yelled. "I was too surprised to even take out my phone." Dave replied. Roxy was a bit distracted by the conversation happening around her, she was a bit caught up in the view that just left a few seconds ago. "Roxy? Roxy? Uh, Rose, what happened to Roxy?" Jane asked. "Oh it's nothing much. She is just a bit caught up on John and his sudden half naked appearance. I think several of us are." Rose answered. "Blimey that was a dozy. How did John get over there?" Jake asked. Suddenly John walked onto stage, fully clothed in his original attire, blowing more bubbles from his little straw. "How did he get there?" Jake asked, confused as the rest of the audience.

"Oh hi, I didn't see you there. I hope you are finding the Magic Club's performance to be awesome and exciting." John greeted, almost as if he didn't began his trick. "Wait! Weren't you just in the shower!?" Someone yelled. "What!? No, Will should be in there. Right Will!?" John replied. There was no response, causing John to flash a curious look. "Huh, that's weird." John said as he approached the shower. The strange, dense anticipation filled the hall once more, and everyone within drowned its syrupy terror. John reached out to the shower curtain as the audience began leaning forward, watching every move of the magician. And then… He pulled the curtain to reveal…

A cardboard cutout of… Who's this douchebag? "Well that certainly isn't Will. But I guess this is where the curtain falls. To all of you out there, sitting right here in this room, I thank you for watching this performance." John said as he closed the shower curtain. "But wait! Hold your applause! We need to thank the others for an amazing show too. So…" John said loudly as he lowered his bubble ring back into the soapy water tub. John then pulled it back up, creating a bubble barrier again and popped it. This time, behind the bubble, was the other magicians that has performed. "Here they are! Captain Sakaki! Edgar! And WiIl!" John introduced as the three stepped out. "And let's not forget the assistants! We couldn't have done anything if it wasn't for their help!" John said, walking over to the shower again. And when John pulled open the curtain, all the students that showed up during the performance were standing in the tub. "So here is a message from me and the club to you!" John said as everyone lines up next to him, interlocking hands. "THANK YOU FOR WATCHING!" They all shouted loudly and proudly before taking a bow together.

And everyone, every last person, began clapping and cheering. Class 217 was also cheering pretty hard, except Eridan who slowly clapping. "You're all too kind! Remember, we are currently looking for new members to add to the family. Any one is welcome, you don't have to be a professional to be join! All that is required of you is time, and your love for magic! All those who want to join, please come on stage and take a form!" Sakaki shouted cheerfully as many people began going to the stage. "Please don't push! We have plenty of sheets to go around!" Edgar yelled. "If you're considering it but ain't so sure, go check Skaia's Website! You can check out clubs and teams this school has and submit an electronic form when you're ready! Anyone who joins the Magic Club within the week shall earn themselves a nice bonus of tickets! Come get them while they're hot!" Will yelled. "Magic is a fun and great hobby! Use it to impress your friends, family, and relatives! Everyone will be having an amazing time! So why not join today!? It will be a decision that you won't regret!" John yelled.

"John did good. You think he's going to win?" Dave asked. "Well, John and his team does attract plenty of people to their doors. But I doubt it will be the most in the end." Rose replied. "Not that part of the bet…" Dave whispered, subtly pointing to Roxy. Rose looked at her cousin and saw a small, sweet smile upon her face as she stared at John enthusiastically distributed sign up forms. "Oh, I see. When it comes to that, then John has already won." Rose replied. "What should we do now?" Jade asked.

"Now… We wait."

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 21. Welcome back to Skaia HS, its been a long break but school's now in session. Hopefully I still haven't lost you, the faithful readers, and you were waiting for this to update. Regardless, I will continue this story until its very end.**

 **But before I end this, I will tell you of my strategy. I will upload the next twenty chapters once or twice a week depending on how things are with my school work. And after those twenty chapters, I will go on another hiatus to work on another fan fiction that is in my head.**

 **And that is about it. So leave your questions, comments, and concerns in the usual place and I will see you soon.**

 **Until next time, T1.**

 **Class Dismissed.**


	22. Chapter 22: Fate of the Box

**I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.**

 **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

After the audience cleared out, it left the Magic club and the class 217 standing within the hall. "Great job today team! We got members, no one got hurt, and best of all, everyone had fun! Give yourselves a big applause!" Sakaki said with enthusiasm before the club members began clapping. "Now, the next two days are holidays, so I want you all to have some safe clean fun while we're away. So rest up, and I'll see you all on Thursday. Until then my friends." Sakaki continued before they all went their ways.

For John, he join the rest of class 217 to recollect on his trick as well as receive outside criticism. "So how did I do guys? Were you amazed or what?" John asked as he approached his comrades. "You were amazing! You guys proved that magic still exists in the world!" Roxy exclaimed excitedly. "I think she was impressed. Any more, I think she would've lapsed into a coma due to high doses of the magical essences you made her intake during that whole show." Dave replied. "You kind of knocked her into a shock when you appeared with just a towel." Jane said simply. "How did you even do that? One minute, you were in a bubble. The next, you were gone and in a shower half way across the room! It's sorcery!" Jake exclaimed. "That's why it's called magic Jake. Good job out there by the way, you really got the crowd going." Dirk replied.

"It's a shame that I didn't get a picture of you in that towel. That was pretty ballsy of you John. And kind of hot too." Vriska commented. "I did." Terezi said with a devilish smirk. "What!?" Vriska and Karkat asked. "I was filming the whole show. And I just happen to catch John in that offensive outfit. I wonder what would happen if someone just carelessly posted that all over the school… HMMMM!?" Terezi asked slyly, her signature grin showing. "You wouldn't dare…" John said with a serious face. "I won't, but this makes great makes great black mail material." Terezi replied with a giggle. "Terezi, you have to give me that a photo of that!" Vriska asked. "I'm sorry Vriska, but this is mine. This is going straight into blackmail material when I get home." Terezi replied. "You better give me that! Or I'll beat your blind face in!" Vriska threatened. "But that would be violating our little agreement Vriska. No interfering with my evidence, or your little secret will come out. You know, the one where you secretly collect... My Little Hoofbeasts. Oops, did I say that out loud? "Terezi began in a taunting manner, whispering quietly before returning to normal volume. "Fuck you!" Vriska yelled before giving up.

"Any way, time for the main event! Roxy! Present the box!" Dave announced. "Here you go sir." Roxy said, handing the locked box to Dave. "Now, how many members have each of you got? Step right up." Dave said as his classmates begin lining up. "Wait! I just realized this but… Isn't it unfair if you don't count the people who join later instead of right away? Shouldn't we wait for like, a few days before counting the numbers?" Roxy asked. "Great question Rox. But this tradition between the group has been going on for three years. So anyone who have late comers are going to get the short end. It's mean, but that is how we roll. You're either all in, or all out. Now who's up first?" Dave explained. Roxy pouted as Dave began tallying the votes.

"Roxy? You okay?" John asked. "That is really unfair you know? Just giving all the money to the person who really didn't win." Roxy replied. "That's just how it was when we created it back then. So it really can't be helped." John said. "Okay. The winner was unexpected but completely true. It is… Gamzee Makara! Come on up!" Dave announced. "Yeah! The Juggling team was a mother fucking hit!" Gamzee cheered. "John, Karkat. Let's open up the box and award our contestant his prize." Dave said as John and Karkat stepped up. The three put their keys in and unlocked the box to reveal… Absolutely nothing. "What the!? John! Did you pull a fucking disappearing act all over this box!?" Karkat asked furiously. "I didn't do anything to it!" John replied, just as confused as everyone else. "Looking for this?" Roxy asked, holding a ziplock bag filled with money and tickets. "What!? How did you get into that box! It's indestructible! You can't get in! I know, I tried!" Eridan shouted. "Then I guess you guys didn't even try this." Roxy said, flashing three thin objects. "Bobby pins?" Kanaya asked. "You lock picked it!?" Jane asked, impressed by the feat. "That is one of the best boxes I have bought! It has a mechanism so complex, it makes one of my bro's bots look cheap!" Dave replied. "Then you must have gotten ripped off because that was as hard as a ten piece jigsaw puzzle." Roxy commented with a sly smirk.

"Here's the deal, none of you are getting this until next week! Where the real number will counted! If you don't like this deal, then I'll make sure you will be finding an unpleasant surprise the next time you sit down. Any questions?" Roxy asked. "You know Roxy, recently I caught you… Where did my phone go? I just had it in my pocket." Terezi began threatening before realizing her phone is gone. "Right here Pyrope." Roxy answered, shaking Terezi's phone in her other hand. "How on Earth did you get that?" Jake asked. "Magic." Roxy answered. John saw it all. That was no magic trick, it was deft movements of a professional thief! A pickpocket! "Roxy, I don't think that would be fair for anyone if you just hold onto the money for the whole week. But I guess I see your point." Tavros replied. "Dave, let's just wait it out. It would probably be better in the spirit of things." John agreed. "How do you feel about this?" Dave asked as he turned to Gamzee. "I'm down with this. But just saying, I probably still beat your motherfucking asses into the ground." Gamzee replied in a relaxed tone.

"Then its official. We shall withhold the rewards until next week. For now, we lock the prize back into the box and later select the champion to defend it. As for the money for the side bet, Roxy select the club you wish to join. If no answer is made, everyone gets a piece of the pot. Now, make your decision." Dave said. Before doing so, Roxy returned the bag of money, Dave separated a quarter of the funds, and gave it to Roxy in a smaller bag. "All of you have been really great with your teams and clubs. Jade with her wonderful garden. Tavros and his awesome jousting, even though it kind of went south. And Jane's delicious cooking as the head chef." Roxy began. "Jane's the head chef?" Jake asked, looking as confused as everyone else except John, Tavros, and Jane herself. "But if I had to narrow down the options. It would either be the Rifle team, Programming club, Writing club, or the Magic club. But since I only have enough time for one, it would have to be…" Roxy continued.

Roxy walked over and handed him the bag. "Really? Are you sure?" John asked. "I'm sure. Just so you all know, I fucking love wizards. And, by extension, I love magic. So, as of now. I am a magician." Roxy replied. "Oh come on!? Did you not see the things that make up the Rifle team!? It is a hundred times more interesting than this fraud show!" Eridan complained. "Eridan! Clam down! It's her decision to make." Feferi intervened. "I know, but I'm just saying. This is complete and utter bullshit." Erdian grumbled. "Well then who shall we give the box to? After that stunning revelation with the picks, I can't leave it in hands of the Rouge Rox. I need someone who is dedicated, intelligent, and fucking off the rails when it comes to handling any and all situations. Any ideas where we might find one?" Dave asked. "I'll take care of it!" Nepeta, a short troll wearing an over-sized trench coat over a black shirt with the Leo symbol, volunteered. "Nepeta, no offense. But you could barely take care of yourself. Adding one more thing to worry about will probably cause you to neglect something. So no. As for me, John, or Dave, we already own a key and it wouldn't be that hard to get the others. So we are out of the question. So who is up for the task?" Karkat explained.

"Hello everyone. Did you all have a good time?" WV asked, appearing behind the group. "We did sir. We're just deciding who to give this box to protect." Jane answered. "Ah your bet box. Let me remind you that in the future, every cent counts towards more important things. College, bills, and other such things will take precedence and you will be lucky to have money to spend on luxuries. But, since you all still have your youth, make the most of it and have fun." WV said cheerfully. "You sound just like my Dad Mr. Vargas. It's kind of weird and reassuring at the same time." John Commented. "I will do my best to make things less uncomfortable for you Mr. Egbert. In fact, if anyone has a problem, no matter how big or small, you can rely on me. That's a guarantee." WV replied.

"That's it! Mayor, could you hold onto this?" Dave asked, holding the box towards WV. "You're bet box? No I couldn't." WV replied shyly. "Why the fuck are you giving it to the teacher!? Not that there is anything wrong with you holding it sir. But there is a degree where we can't just leave personal things with you." Karkat explained. "Actually, leaving it with Mr. Mayor is a very good idea. As an educator, a certain level of trust has to be present in order for him to manage a class. And though our time was short, I can say that our teacher is more than trustworthy enough to handle the box." Kanaya reasoned. "Oh Ms. Maryam, you do me too much honor." WV said tearfully. "Then there is the fact that we see Mayor Vargas every day, meaning we can confront him whenever we please. Then again, he could always quit and run." Dirk added. "I assure you Mr. Strider, I would never run away from my students should they need something of me." WV replied. "That is a relief. Here I was worrying that we may have to use drastic measures to hunt you down. But I am glad that things could be settled peacefully." Jake commented.

"So, it does me great honor to bestow you, our box of sweet loot. Should anything happen to it, you shall experience the wrath of one thousand shitty drawings beating down your door. Now Mayor, take the box and best of luck." Dave said as WV took the box. "I will not let you down Mr. Strider! I shall guard this box with my life!" WV declared as he ran off. "And off he goes… Well, it's been a long day guys. Shall we get going?" Roxy asked. "There is nothing else to do, so might as well. And tomorrow's a holiday! More time to relax!" Jade replied cheerfully. "Then why are we still sitting around? Let's roll out." Tavros said before wheeling off.

Class 217, roll out!

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 22. So? What do you think?**

 **I have nothing to say here. So just remember to make leave questions, comments, and concerns in the review box.**

 **So, until next time. T1.**

 **Class is dismissed.**


	23. Chapter 23: Call To Golf

**I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.**

 **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

John was sitting around his room, just doing some reading for his English class. It then came to an end when his computer notified him that someone is pestering him. John investigate Pesterchum pestering.

\- arcEntertainer [AE] began pestering ghostyTrickster [GT] at 10:23 -

AE: Morning john.

GT: hey cap, what's up?

AE: Just want to ask if you're free. cause i'm inviting some people to join me for a game of speed golf. you interested?

Before John can answer, another message began pestering him, this time from his bro Dave.

GT: hold on, someone else is pestering me.

AE: I'll be holding.

John, respond to Dave's pestering.

\- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ghostyTrickster [GT] at 10:24 -

TG: hey you busy got something for the gang to do

GT: what's up? and it better not be stupid! because the last time you took us out to somewhere, we all got covered with mud and leaves, and got sick for the whole week.

TG: hey man that was awesome all those pick-ups were soaring through the air like a bunch of majestic fucking eagles gliding through a shining storm of AJ the sun just glistening off their glorious feathers almost like angels descending from heaven

TG: but that's not the point we're playing mini-golf nuff said

GT: well the cap just asked me the same thing.

TG: i know you love the master magic man but we your friends bro and that takes priority in the hierarchy of relations and shipping but that's your choice man

GT: the hierarchy of relations and shipping? have you been talking to nepeta?

TG: probably but that's classified and not the point you in or out make your move Egbert

GT: I hate to leave the cap hanging but… you guys are my closest friends and I can't say no.

TG: glad you came to a decision meet up at the rolling hills mini-golf center at 11:30 see you there

\- turntechGodhead [TG] stopped pestering ghostyTrickster [GT] -

John, return back to your conversation with your club captain and apologetically turn down his offer.

GT: you there cap?

AE: jkbsgyso

GT: uh sakaki?

AE: Sorry, spilled my drink all over my keyboard. let me swap it out for this mini one. just tell me whether or not you want to join me and several others for a round of mini-golf.

GT: oh well, dave just invited me to do the same thing with my friends and... sorry man, but i couldn't say no to them. you understand right?

AE: No worries John, i totally understand. what kind of friend would you be if you don't hang out with your closest friends. anyway i will probably see you at the rolling hills course. so until then john.

\- arcEntertainer [AE] stopped pestering ghostyTrickster [GT] -

John turned his computer off and began picking up some of necessities, wallet, phone, etc. and headed downstairs. "Dad, I'm going to go play some golf." John said as he made his way to the door. "Have fun John, and try not break the windmill, it's not that mesmerizing." Mr. Egbert replied. "I'm not four Dad. And I still think windmills are mesmerizing." John replied before leaving his home. John then walked down to the bus stop, noticing that the last of the leaves turned to the deep colors of autumn. He remembered the time he had spent in his younger years observing and playing in the falling leaves of autumn with his father and friends. John hopes that he can still make the most of the last autumn before adulthood, with this game of mini-golf as its starting line. Oh look! A bus!

John, board the bus.

* * *

 **And that is chapter 23. Finally, after 23 chapters... A chat log!**

 **That is all I have to say. Remember to leave questions, comments, and concerns in the drop box.**

 **So, until next time. T1.**

 **Class is dismissed.**


	24. Chapter 24: Before Skaia

**I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.**

 **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

After boarding the bus, John heard a familiar voice call him. "John! Hey, John! Over here!" a voice yelled. And upon a closer look, it was Roxy Lalonde. "Oh hey Roxy. Have a nice morning so far?" John asked. "I had a pretty great morning if you want to know. But I kind of overslept and Rose ditched me when Dave called for some mini-golf. Though I did tell her to give me about ten minutes… Or maybe it was thirty? I don't remember." Roxy answered. "Yeah, I know that feeling. Sometimes I wake up more tired than when I went to bed. It sucks." John agreed. "Do you stay up late? I know I do, got a game to beat." Roxy replied. "I kind of do. I mean, homework, magic tricks, and a butt load of other things don't do themselves. Anyway, what game are you playing right now?" John answered before asking his own question.

"It's a game where you play an ass kicking lady who does over the top shit. It's insane, crazy, and I love every second of it. Getting one hundred percent is going to be a bit of bitch though, but I can manage." Roxy answered. "Sounds crazy, you should show me this game at some point." John commented. "I guarantee that you'll love every second of it." Roxy said with a smile. "I'm sure I will. Say, have you ever mini-golfed before?" John asked. "Only once. But we were kind of kicked out after my Ex had a problem with one of the holes and bashed in several parts of the scenery." Roxy explained. "Oh man, that's some mean rage. Was he on something?" John replied. "No, not really. Also I'm surprised that you didn't want to talk about my Ex. Most people I know would ask about that in a heartbeat." Roxy commented. "Then I'm not most people. That stuff is private, and I don't want to pry at something you probably don't want to talk about." John explained. "Aw, how sweet of you. Yeah, that piece of my love life is a bit too shitty for my tastes. Maybe I'll tell you some other time about it." Roxy replied.

"Just curious, what exactly did you do at your old schools?" John asked. "Did you get curious after I revealed my lock picking skills yesterday?" Roxy asked. "A little bit. I mean, that is not something a normal high school student would learn. That got me thinking that the last school, and possibly some other schools, you went to must be pretty bad." John commented. "Well, you could say I had a run in with the wrong kind of people over the years on the move. And because of them, I have learned some really disturbing things and were caught in secretive stuff. Actually now that I think about it, you're the first person I'm telling this to, not even Rose or my Mom knows about what I'm going to tell you." Roxy replied. "You sure you want to spill the beans? I mean, we did just meet a week ago." John asked. "I can trust you not to say anything, you are a nice guy John. Just promise you won't see me differently after I give you a brief recollection of my school activities." Roxy answered. "It won't matter what you say Roxy, you're still you in the end. An energetic, nice, smart, and good looking ba—girl whom I have befriended." John said seriously. "You were about to say babe weren't you?" Roxy asked with a coy smile. "Slip of the tongue." John answered.

"Okay, well, let me just say that not all my years were bad, mostly because nothing really bad happened. But on certain years… Let's just say… I can still feel the chill…" Roxy said, shivering at the memory. "If it makes you feel uncomfortable, you don't have to tell me. Why not just talk to me about the last two schools you went to?" John suggested. "Okay. Those two weren't so bad, but still pretty bad. For my sophomore year, I went to this school just filled with hackers. But not just ordinary hackers, they were LEET hackers. You know, like the ones who does impossible programming shit in the movies? It was there I learned how to hack and program and became one of the best." Roxy began. "Oh man that is so awesome. You have to teach me your skills. I don't know if I said this, but I am a bit of an amateur programmer. Sollux also does programming at an extreme level." John commented.

"I thought it was awesome too, but that feeling went far south at the end of the year… We all get together to do some serious hacking. I didn't know what it was for but it's going to one hell of a prank. Our team hacked through all sorts of security and at the time I thought, this is a pretty beefy system but continued despite that weird suspicious buzzing in my head. And then I found out… Apparently we were hacking into The Lotus Foundation bank account and drained every last penny out of it and into a private system we had. The guy who taught me said it was revenge against some kid who mocked and dumped hot coffee on him. That kid was the heir to the company and then I realized I was a part of a revenge plot." Roxy continued. "That was all over the news… You helped cause that?" John whispered. "Unfortunately yes. I was speechless, but it was made worse when the guy gave us a piece of the profit for whatever we need. I felt awful and I didn't want to be part of someone's sick game of revenge. So I hacked back into the Lotus Foundation's system and put at least my share back into their account. I then left an encrypted note with the details behind the culprits of the theft. And by the time the note was decoded and my hack team was arrested, I was long gone and far away from the scene. No one knew it was me, and it still remains as a great mystery to the police" Roxy answered.

"That is one hell of a story… What about the school you just transferred from?" John asked. "You're not going to ask more about the whole hacker incident?" Roxy replied. "Nah, it's already old news and the police filed the case away. But you should be careful around Terezi though, she is still trying to uncover the identity of the mysterious hacker." John replied, whispering that last statement. "Got it. Anyway, my other school was also pretty bad. There were plenty of gangs hanging around, but these weren't your ordinary 'beat 'em all up' variety, no. These were guys were gangs of thieves." Roxy continued. "That's new. Did you have any problems with them?" John asked, interested in this story. "Well, kind of. I went through half the year without one of my things going missing. Which was weird in a school nearly filled with thieves. It was until I saw the person that would become one of my Exes do his work. I was just walking down the hall when I saw him pick pocket a girl that passed me from behind. I was going to yell thief until he showed me what he stole, which was my wallet. Apparently, the girl stole my wallet while passing by and he simply stole it back to return it." Roxy continued.

"Huh, I didn't think you were into the chivalrous rogue type." John commented. "I thought you weren't to ask about my love life? Why so curious John?" Roxy asked, giving John a curious look. "Sorry, please continue." John answered. "Well, he told me that I should really keep my stuff chained to me and gave me my wallet back. And I just followed him after that. Then all sorts of things happen and I became part of his gang of thieves. But we were the kind of thieves that protected people who weren't part of the whole ring of stealing. Like we took back things were stolen from them and removed things off of them to prevent them from being future targets. It was fun! We even pulled heists were we stole a whole bunch of shit back and returned it to their proper owners, we were like Robin Hood! Except there were twenty of us!" Roxy continued excitedly.

"That's some pretty exciting back story you got. It's kind of like you are some masked vigilante that goes around saving the day. Kind of like Batman except your story makes a hell of a lot more sense." John commented. "What part of Batman doesn't make sense? He goes around, beating criminals up and saying, with his incredibly gruff, sexy, brooding voice, 'I'm Batman'." Roxy asked. "The thing about Batman is that he really doesn't solve anything by running around, beating people up while dressed like a bat. All of Batman's enemies just keep coming back no matter what he does and nothing gets better for long. He should really be using his money to just fund schools, and police stations, and low income housing. All of that would be better than fighting dudes in the dark as a bat in tights." John replied. "The thing about Batman is that he's kind of like us in a simple yet complex way. Batman is a culmination of our own sorrows and anger and need to better the world through our own hands. And that makes him a simple kind of complex where we can relate to his actions and see it as a valiant effort to fight against the injustices that is so much like ours." Roxy argued.

"I guess that makes sense. I think it's still pretty stupid though. The guy should at least be packing some serious fire power to scare off the bad guys." John commented. "Have you ever pointed a gun at another person before? Are you willing to end someone's life just because they made the wrong choices?" Roxy asked solemnly. "Oh… You have a point…" John replied quietly. "Sorry if this conversation went sour, I really try not to let things get too serious." Roxy apologize. "It's fine. Serious things lead to some interesting talks about all sorts of stuff. You know Karkat's brother does a lot of serious talks?" John asked. "I didn't even know he had a brother. Is the guy crabby like Karkat?" Roxy asked. "No, Kankri is nice guy to be around. So long as he doesn't go into lecture mode and start talking your ear off. The guy actually went on for four hours straight and managed to put us all to sleep in twenty minutes. The guy has a motor mouth that puts jet engines to shame. And in Dave's words 'if that man went up against a dictionary, the thing will run out of words faster than an announcer at a chess game'." John replied. "Wow, that is incredible. Hey, I think we're here." Roxy said as she looked up. "That's Rolling Hills alright. Let's go." John said as he and Roxy got up.

"One more thing. You won't tell anyone about what I told you right?" Roxy asked. "All we talked about was Batman. But sure, I won't tell anyone." John answered. "Thank you. Well let's play some golf!" Roxy cheered.

John and Roxy, leave bus.

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 24. I already cobbled together crazy things for this fan fiction, so what's one more?**

 **That is all i have to say on today's chapter. Leave questions, comments, and concerns in the drop box.**

 **So, until next time, T1.**

 **Class is dismissed.**


	25. Chapter 25: A Knight's Request

**I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.**

 **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

After leaving the bus, John and Roxy entered the Rolling Hills Course. Before the land was bought by its current owner, the Rolling Hills was a quaint little park that was as peaceful as it was beautiful. It was because of this that the owner decided to build the course's holes around the old features. And after two years of design planning and construction, the Rolling Hills Mini-Golf Center was created for all to enjoy.

So upon obtaining their putters, the two went onto the course and immediately saw Sakaki, Arthur, and several others playing the final hole. "Morning Sakaki." John greeted. "Morning to you too John. And good morning to our newest member. Glad you to meet you in person Roxy, you'll be great addition to the family." Sakaki greeted. "I'll be in your care Cap." Roxy replied with a bow. "As you can see, we're all almost done with our game, it's between me and Arthur right now." Sakaki said, gesturing to Arthur who was putting. The final hole went from a straight path to a ramp that faced a three layered fountain. Each layer of the fountain had a hole in its bowl that guided the ball to a different location on the other side. Getting the ball to the very top layer will get you a hole in one. Arthur, with sheer focus, struck the ball and it glided quickly across before hitting the ramp and launched itself upward. The ball soared through the air and landed in the very top. It then rolled down the hole and went on to the land in the cup… Until it stopped at the very rim of the hole. "Well, that is one hell of a place for it to park." Arthur commented. "Two strokes." Sakaki said as Arthur sunk the ball. "Let's see if you can sink this in one my friend." Arthur said as he stood aside.

Sakaki putted the ball and it went through the same paces. It rolled through the straight before hitting the ramp and flew across the air into the top layer of the fountain. It too was going to make it to the hole, but it stopped right on the rim again. "Two strokes." Arthur said as Sakaki sunk the ball. "That was disastrous. Anyway, great game everyone. I'll treat you all to some lunch to celebrate a successful game." Sakaki announced before his group began leaving. "Let me help pay, I have plenty of tickets to use anyway." Arthur offered. "Its fine man, it's the host's duty to make sure his guests are satisfied." Sakaki replied. "Then it's the guest's duty to make sure to repay the host for his kindness." Arthur answered. "Good point… Well, if you insist, then I'll gladly accept. But I won't let you pay for more than twenty five percent of the total." Sakaki replied. "No promises. A knight never leaves his debts unpaid. Speaking of which… John, give this to Tavros when you see him." Arthur said, handing John a small box.

"This was when Tavros gave me money for something important. But I have no purpose for it now, so I'm giving it back to him." Arthur said. "Are you sure you want to give it to me? Tavros should be arriving soon, so it's probably better to hand this to him in person." John asked. "He'll try to start an argument with me over this. Please John, it's important that you give it to him. And tell Tavros that 'life is a sturdy mirror' and he will understand why I'm giving it to him." Arthur answered sadly. "Just take it John, he doesn't seem to be in the mood to fight over you about it." Roxy whispered. "Could I ask about what this is exactly?" John asked.

Sakaki looked at Arthur, who then responded with a nod. "Inside the box is a pendant that Arthur was planning to give to his girlfriend to celebrate the anniversary of their first date. Tavros helped Arthur here get the money he needed to buy the thing, despite him still recovering from his summer accident. But before Arthur could give it, he discovered that his girlfriend was cheating on him. And now, Arthur feels like he has wasted Tavros's efforts and deserves that the pendant should belong to him." Sakaki explained. "Oh, I'm sorry you had to find out like that." Roxy apologized. "Don't be. But it's funny, one moment you were playing mini-golf with the person you thought to be the love of your life. And then the next, you playing alone on the field, lost and confused." Arthur replied. "Will you be alright?" John asked. "I'll be fine. After all, friends are the light that guides one through the darkest night." Arthur replied. "Damn right, that's what friends are for. Remember John, no matter what happens to you or anyone else you know, there are always people that are willing to help you get through your problems." Sakaki said wisely.

"You're sounding very sagely Sakaki. Maybe you should find a job in motivational speaking." John commented with a small laugh. "I probably wouldn't be that good, I still have my own issues to sort out after all. Anyway, let's get going Arthur before we miss the bus. And I'll see you two after the holiday." Sakaki said before walking off. "Until then. Remember, 'life is a sturdy mirror'." Arthur added before following Sakaki. And as the two were leaving, Tavros came rolling onto the course and immediately ran into the two. John, be Tavros.

You are now Tavros. You came here to Rolling Hills for a round of Mini-Golf. And despite your condition, you are still a pretty good mini-golfer. You see your former co-captain and the Captain of the Magic Club just walking away from John and Roxy. You wonder what they were talking about. Tavros go greet Arthur. "Morning Arthur. How did everything go yesterday?" Tavros asked. "For one thing, our recruitment hit an all-time low, only two new members have joined this year." Arthur answered. "You should probably blame Grant for that. The guy is gets more and more unhinged every time I see him." Sakaki commented. "And how's the rest of the team taking my sudden resignation?" Tavros asked. "Everyone is a bit heart broken, but they are going to try and move on. Nothing's going to be the same as before though." Arthur replied. "Oh, okay. Well I may drop by next week to check up on you guys. But for now, got to go. There is golf to play." Tavros said before rolling off. "Careful, Hole 7 is a bit weird on the curve." Sakaki warned as he and Arthur left.

Tavros, after signing in and paying for some rental equipment, Tavros rolled on over to John and Roxy. "Hey guys, what was Arthur and Sakaki doing here? Other than playing golf." Tavros asked. "They had a get together with the other team and club captains. Played the whole course by the time we got here. But I'm surprised that Jane wasn't playing with them, must have decided to play with us." Roxy answered. "Also, did Arthur seem a bit sad? It's a weird question but there was something about him that didn't seem right." Tavros asked. "The guy asked me to give you this. And told me to tell you 'life is a sturdy mirror', hoping that you would understand what that meant." John answered, handing Tavros the small box. Tavros' face lit up with a somber expiration and took the box. "That love easily breaks…" Tavros mumbled. "What was that?" Roxy asked. "Oh, don't worry about it, I'll talk to him about what's wrong. Anyway, everyone's here." Tavros said before pointing at the rest of class 217 approaching.

"Well then, let's play."

John, Roxy, and Tavros, greet compatriots.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 25.**

 **Don't know how I feel about this chapter looking back. I can certainly say it wasn't one of my best. But hey, you learn as you go.**

 **Anyway, remember submit the usual stuff, questions, comments, and concerns, in the drop box.**

 **So, until next time, T1.**

 **Class is dismissed.**


	26. Chapter 26: Play Golf!

**I may have hit a rut in quality, but it's the best I got for now.**

 **I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.**

 **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

And there was everyone, all holding their putters and ready to play. But first…

"Rose! How come you're late slow poke? You left earlier than me." Roxy asked teasingly. "Well simply put, our bus broke down and all of us had to wait until it was fixed." Rose answered. "You were all on the same bus? What are the odds?" John asked with a slightly surprised tone. "I know. But God damn it, that was the best damn bus ride in all of history. We were like rock stars dropping the noise and beats as if there was no tomorrow. It was practically Party Bus 2015." Dave replied. "That sounded awesome, wish I was there." John commented. "So Dave, you got us all here. Now what?" Terezi asked.

"We play golf. But since there is so many of us, I decided that, we should play in teams. Here is how it works, we pair up with someone and decide who will play the first hole. And from that point on, we switch between who plays each hole. For example, if I play the first, Jade will play the second, I play the third, and so on. Now... Pair up!" Dave explained before everyone began scrambling around. "So you ready to own some face partner?" Roxy asked as she stood right next to John. "Probably. I mean I'm good, but the last time we played together, Terezi just owned all of us." John replied. "Every time I hear something new about that girl, it just seems like it comes right out of a fiction story of sorts. But, here we are, in reality land ready to play a miniature sport." Roxy said. "Yeah, it's really surprising what Terezi could do despite being blind. So, if we lose to team Terezi, it's not going to be that surprising." John replied. "So does everyone have a team mate?" Dave asked. "I still don't have anyone." Jane replied. "Okay, whoever doesn't have a partner, raise your putter." Dave said loudly.

And so one putter was raised, and everyone parted to see that it was… Gamzee. "Oh no, please don't make me team up with him. Anyone but him." Jane begged. "Hey, what the fuck is your problem with Gamzee!? He's as normal as anyone of us! I mean look at him!" Karkat said loudly before pointing at Gamzee, who was picking his nose using one end of the putter. No one said anything as he extracted it out of his nose, leaving a trail slimy, purplish mucus from his nose to the handle. "Shit man, I made a real mess right here." Gamzee said to himself before pulling out a handkerchief and began cleaning up. "Okay, he's mostly normal. But that still doesn't mean is in incapable of being your partner for this fucking game. So just suck it up and play." Karkat continued. "Fine… But I'm not going to like it…" Jane grumbled. "Don't you worry my lady friend, leave this to good old, mother fucking Gamzee. I'll sink them balls like shit going down the toilet, it'll be beautiful." Gamzee said with a very relaxed tone. "Thank you for sharing that with me…" Jane replied sarcastically. "No problem. Now kick this fucking game off Strider!" Gamzee replied.

Before doing that, let's look at the teams that have been assembled.

John and Roxy, Dave and Jade, Rose and Kanaya, Jane and Gamzee, Dirk and Jake, Karkat and Terezi,

Aradia and Sollux, Tavros and Vriska, Nepeta and Equius, and finally, Eridan and Feferi.

"Now that we have teams. Let's make this interesting by making a contest out of this. And I know we are all just recovering from the last one, but this will be simple. The four teams with the lowest scores has to buy the rest lunch. All in favor say I" Dave proposed. "I!" Everyone said in unison. "Then it's settled. May the best team win. Also, once you are finished with the hole, move on to the next one, don't want to clog up the flow of things. Are there any other questions you like to address? No? Then let's play ball." Dave said before they all began walking to the first in the course.

 **Hole One: The Quiet Curve**

Naturally, the first hole of any course is the simplest. Here, it is no exception. The Quiet Curve is a simple, relaxed slope with a basic one hundred degree turn. The Par is four strokes, a generous amount to ease people who haven't played before into the game, allowing them to get a feel for the equipment. Of course for pros like the Class of 217, this is nothing more than a joke round. "I'll go first. I'll sink this in one shot!" Vriska declared as she stepped up to the golf tee. Placing down a custom golf ball painted to look like an eight ball, courtesy of the General Crafts Club, and readied her stance. And with a semi-gentle tap, the ball smoothly rolled down the green and elegantly danced around the curve… Only for the ball to stop centimeters away from the hole. "One shot huh? Just what about this is one shot Serket?" Eridan asked smugly. "FUCK!" Vriska yelled before walking over to the ball and tapped it into the hole. "Two strokes for Team TaVris. Who's next?" Dave asked as Tavros and Vriska moved on to the next hole.

 **Hole Two: Windmill Classic Revised**

What is a mini golf course without an obligatory model windmill course? But make no mistake, there isn't just one windmill, of no. The owner thought it was too easy so he added… A second windmill! And while you may think this is no different, the second windmill spins in the opposite direction of the first, and at a much faster speed. Thus decreasing the chances that someone getting a hole in one. The par is a fair three, enough to get through the windmills and into the hole. For Tavros, he nailed it in one go as his ball sailed right through the two sets of wind mill blades. As for others… Not so much. "This is a bit of a doozy…" Jake commented as stared at his ball. Said ball was in a location where the windmill blades would hit Jake if he were to try and get the ball rolling again. "Just use your putter like a pool cue." Dirk suggested. "Great Idea!" Jake said before laying on his stomach. And with a swift tap through the moving blades, the putter hit the ball and landed in the hole. "Three strokes. Not bad, but we still have ways to go." Dirk said as he and Jake went to the next hole. Team DirkJake, plus three strokes.

 **Hole Six: High Road, Low Road**

As its name states, this hole has a forked path. One path goes up before heading back down while the other is a drop before a rise. The high road is much longer but the slopes are more manageable while the low road is shorter but its slopes are steep and difficult. With a par of four, the choice is yours on where to go. For Karkat and Terezi… "Terezi! You should be aiming for the low road!" Karakt yelled. "Shut it Karkles! I'm making my calculations! And whose turn is it?" Terezi asked. "Yours." Karkat replied in an irritated tone. "And who got the bogey?" Terezi asked. "I did." Karkat answered in the same irritated tone. "And who made a hole in one?" Terezi asked with a grin. "You did…" Karkat mumbled, still irritated. "Good boy. Now for my shot…" Terezi said before standing at the tee. And with a solid hit, Terezi's right red ball glided through the high road and effortlessly sunk itself into the hole. "Now, let's see if you'll get the next one Karkles." Terezi said as she moved on to the next hole. Karkat just let out a sigh and followed. Team Karezi, plus one stroke.

 **Hole Eight: Ridges and Ditches**

This is the first hole to have water hazards on the course. It was a simple straight path to the hole with ridges in between. However, if the ball lands too far to the left or right side, it will roll down into the -water hazard. Due to its simplicity, the par is just two and nothing more. "Watch this Fef, this ball is going to fly!" Eridan said as he hit his ball. After hitting the first ridge, the ball went flying over the landed on the other side… Only for it to hit the end barrier due to its speed, bounce back towards the ridges, and go over the edge into the water. "Eridan, I wouldn't call that flying. That's more like swimming… Or sinking… The fishes look pretty." Feferi commented. "Son of a **BITCH**!" Eridan yelled furiously. After retrieving his ball, Eridan took a more cautious approach and sunk the ball into the hole. Team Erifef, plus four strokes.

 **Hole Twelve: Shifting Shades**

Between two great oak trees lie the fifth hole. Timing is crucial here as there are barriers that rise and fall along the track to the hole. One ill placed putt can put you back a stroke or two. But other than that, it is straight forward once the pattern is memorized. And with a par of five, this hole is easier than what it appears to be. Just see what this pair makes of this hole. "Nepeta, I disapprove of this tactic. We are not playing this sport to code." Equius commented. "Come on Equius, it'll be fine. AC sees some people do this in her off time. Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd… Go!" Nepta replied before hitting her ball. When it rolled over the top of a barrier, the mechanism that normally brings the wall up also launched the ball with it. The golf ball landed about two inches from the hole and rolled closer towards it, stopping when it was just half an inch away. "Aww, AC wanted a hole in one… Oh well! Come on Equius!" Nepeta chirped as she walked towards her ball. "I still do not approve of this improper behavior… But just thinking how I am still allowing this to occur gives me the chills…" Equius said, body shivering in delight. "What was that Equius?" Nepeta asked innocently. "N-Nothing, let us move on." Equius replied. Team Nepquius, plus two strokes.

 **Hole Thirteen: Relaxing Rest**

This one was a bit odd in the sense that, there was a bench right over the hole. There were two ramps off to the side that goes up onto the bench, but the center was an out of bounds area that cannot be crossed. The goal is to get the ball up onto the bench where it will proceed to roll into one of the many holes that perforate the seat. One of those holes will allow the ball to drop right down into the course's hole, a possible hole in one. The par is four, and unfortunately, Jane and Gamzee is needs a whole lot more. "Gamzee… You need to hit the ball harder to go up the ramp." Jane instructed. "I got it…" Gamzee replied, hitting the ball up the ramp. Unfortunately, it still wasn't enough and it rolled back down to the same place Gamzee had it. "I got it…" Gamzee said before hitting the ball up the ramp again. "I think I'm beginning to regret declining Sakaki's invite…" Jane commented. Team Jazee, plus eight strokes.

 **Hole Sixteen: Snaking Path**

Here we have path with multiple curves, patterned to look like a snake. The curves were also sloped towards the water hazards that were between each of the straight paths. With the right angle, one could get far without using many strokes. The par of this hole is three, a pretty average amount for an interesting course. But for this team, one maybe over thinking the nature of this course. "Do you think that the designer purposefully put a low par number on this seemingly difficult course to place pressure upon the player? Causing them to make more mistakes than they should?" Rose asked. "Rose, this is not seemingly difficult, it is difficult. The path is narrow, leaving not much room for error. It takes patience and planning to overcome something like this..." Kanaya said before hitting the ball. It danced around the curve, avoiding the water hazard, and sunk itself into the hole. "And it looks like you have those qualities Kanaya." Rose commented. "Thank you, but I think I could've, just maybe, do this in one less stroke." Kanaya replied. "Don't worry, we're doing well. Unlike Eridan over there." Rose said. "WHY THE FUCK DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!" Eridan yelled. "Good point. Come, it's time we moved on." Kanaya replied before the two moved on. Team Rosemary, plus three strokes.

 **Hole Eighteen: Make a Wish**

This was the hole that John and Roxy saw the team and club leaders playing when they arrived. It opens with a straight path before hitting a ramp. The ball then will, depending on its speed, will land in one of three levels one the fountain and end up on the other side. And depending on which level the ball lands in, the closer it will be to the hole, with the top being a potential hole in one. It is also possible to bypass the fountain all together, but if it lands anywhere else besides the fountain or the other side, it will be out of bounds. The par is three and Roxy steps up to the plate. "You know, when I was a little kid Lalonde, I would always make wishes before tossing a coin into a fountain. You have no idea how many quarters I used for that! I could have done laundry for three months with all of them coins." Roxy laughed. "I still kind of do that. Every time I go to the Typhon Plaza Mall, I would throw a coin or two into the big fountain in the center. It's still kind of childish, but every time I did that it would make me feel strangely happy and calm." John replied. "Then make a wish John, cause here we go!" Rose said before hitting her ball. The ball took no time to sail across the straight green and launched itself off the ramp at the other end. It then landed on the top layer off the fountain, causing the ball to roll down to the hole. And unlike Sakaki's and Arthur's cases, Roxy's ball rolled right into the hole without delay, a hole in one. "Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about. So now we wait." Roxy cheered. "So what did you wish for?" John asked. "Come on John, don't you know that asking a lady for her secrets is strictly forbidden?" Roxy asked with a coy smile. "Say no more, my lips are sealed." John replied, making a pulling motion across his mouth. Team JohnRoxy, plus one stroke.

And so, the game came to an end as the last of the teams finished the final hole. It was then that everyone came together and presented their scores. Here is the board and everyone's final score.

John and Roxy: 52 6th

Dave and Jade: 44 4th

Rose and Kanaya: 47 5th

Jane and Gamzee: 59 7th

Dirk and Jake: 63 9th

Karkat and Terezi: 28 1st

Aradia and Sollux: 60 8th

Tavros and Vriska: 32 2nd

Nepeta and Equius: 39 3rd

Eridan and Feferi: 109 10th

"Eridan, how the fuck is your score so bad?" Karkat asked. "I don't know! This course is all sorts of jank! The ball never goes to the places I want it to go." Erida answered, in a frustrated and flustered tone. "Excuses Ampora~!" Vriska sang tauntingly. "Shut your face Serket, you're not any better than me! Tavros practically carried you and your incompetence throughout the whole game!" Eridan shouted. "To be fair, Vriska didn't do that poorly." Tavros said, intervening between the two. "So it's just you who sucks Eridan." Sollux said flatly. "You have no right to criticize me when you lost too Captor!" Eridan shouted. "Dude, what the hell are you so angry over? You're a rich fish who can afford to pay for our shit, no reason to go all irate on us." Dave asked. "Losing is what's what Strider! I could care less about the money, it's all about the victory…" Eridan replied. "Come on Captain Fishmael, it ain't all that bad. Losing is all part of the miracle of life. The more you lose, the more you'll win later. It's all about the balance in the universe my invertibrother…" Gamzee said.

"Ugh, you know what? Just fuck it… If we're done here, let's go get something to eat." Eridan said with a defeated tone. "Cheer up friend, a good meal after a humiliating loss always gets me right back on my feet. You'll be feeling better in no time." Jake said in a cheerful tone. "And that is why fools binge eat, they forget that facing problems with dignity is an actual thing." Eridan replied. "And you call throwing a tantrum dignified? Your standards is all sorts of fucked up." Karkat commented. "Guys, just drop it. We came out here to have a good time, not talk each other's heads off with things we already know about." John intervened. "Kankri has us beat when it comes to that." Dave replied. "Alright, fine but none of us has decided where to go. So I'll ask this once, where do you all want to eat?" Eridan asked, still irritated.

"Antonucci's!"

* * *

 **And that is chapter 26. As I said, this isn't one of my best. To make up for it, I will upload the next chapter on Wednesday. Hopefully it would be in better shape than this.**

 **But other than that, its just the usual garbage. Leave questions, comments, and concerns in the drop box and all that jazz.**

 **So, until next time. T1.**

 **Class is dismissed.**


	27. Chapter 27: October Reports

**I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.**

 **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

Much time has passed since then. It is already late-October, the leaves on the trees has begun falling and the autumn chill has finally rolled in. For the Class of 217, a lot has occurred since we have last saw them. The week following their game of golf, the group recounted the number of new members to their individual clubs. And despite a greater difference than before, Gamzee still won the bet and the money. Speaking of which, WV actually handcuffed himself to the box and lost the key. Fortunately, Roxy freed the educator by demonstrating once more her skills in lock picking. And with that, the school days went by. Classes were attended to, Clubs met up, and friends hung out. It was only a few days before Halloween, and on this day, students receive their first term report cards.

 **October 27** **th**

It was afterschool and the class of 217 is sitting in their homeroom discussing about their plans for Halloween. WV then walked in, bearing a stack of large orange envelopes, and began speaking. John, listen to WV.

"Good afternoon everyone, I do hope that your day has been fun and exciting. But I come bearing bad news, the report cards are in." WV greeted. "Now, the school has already mailed your parents and guardians a copy of the report. Your copy is, you could say, an excuse to ask your teachers to why your grade the way it is and how you can improve it. As for the grades I put, well, let's just say I couldn't play favorites and mark your higher than I normally would. So within are the grades and comments that I honestly gave you concerning this course. So without delay, I shall pass them out." WV continued before distributing the envelopes.

One by one, everyone began receiving their respective envelopes. And with each one handed out, the sound of opening can be heard. It was kind of like a somber version of Christmas, where some maybe happy, while most others will be sad. And when John received his, he opened it up and took a look at the grades that slept within. "Let's see… Okay, I did pretty well, need to work on my math though." John mumbled. "Hey John, how did you do?" Roxy asked, approaching John. "Oh, I did pretty alright. But I could have done somewhat better in math. You?" John asked. Roxy simply turned her card over and revealed to John a whole line of A's, all while a big grin was on her face. "Straight A's my friend." Roxy said smiling. "Oh wow, you must have one good head on your shoulders then… Could I borrow it for my next Math test?" John replied. "If I could, I would. But I can't, cause we're not robots. But I could tutor you any time you want, just give me a time and place and I'll be there." Roxy offered. "Okay, when I need it, I'll pester you." John said. "Actually, I don't think I have your number. Care to share?" Roxy asked, taking her phone out. "Oh yeah, it's funny that a whole month has passed without us sharing our contacts." John replied, taking out his own phone.

And in a hot minute, John and Roxy finally have each other's phone numbers, increasing the ways they can communicate to one another. "So, what did the good old mayor say about you for this class?" Roxy asked. "He said that while I am attentive, I need to participate more." John answered. "Really? He said I participate too much. I mean, how is that even possible?" Dave replied, walking in on the conversation. "You kind of don't give anyone else a chance to answer." Roxy said. "Not true, I leave enough time for anyone else to take the spotlight." Dave argued. "Then everyone is probably trying to play up to your obvious man crush on our local mayoral educator. What? With you being the teach's pet and all." Terezi teased. "Hell no. The mayor may be the shit, but I am no one's pet. Even if I was, there is only one person I would allow to own me… And that's the truth. Also, I'm not the only one who loves the Mayor with a burning passion. It's a kind so hot and flaming that it can cook up a fine slice of sirloin for all to eat. You can feel the sizzling love that is coming from the frying pan that is the hearts of the people." Dave replied. "He's right you know. One does not simply hate the Mayor… Unless you're Eridan." Dirk agreed.

"Good argument, much better than what I have to go through in mock trials. But, I believe I outstayed my welcome. After all, I still have several more of our classmates to hover over and pester. So, toddles." Terezi said before going to bother Karkat. "Hey, guys. How did you do?" Jade asked, walking into the conversation. "Mayor says I participate too much." Dave replied. "I didn't even know that was possible." Jade commented. "Dave may also have a man crush on the Mayor." Roxy mentioned casually. "Okay? I can see the reasoning but… Really?" Jade asked, attempting to hide her discomfort. "Nah, that's just Terezi being a big troll again. She's like an imp flying over your shoulder, constantly slapping you with a big old tuna of lies. It hurts but also stinks like hell. You'd have to be an idiot to actually fall for something that fishy." Dave replied. "Dave also said that only one person could own him. He's kind of like a stray looking for a new master." Roxy added. "I didn't know you were into **THAT** sort of thing… But exactly who is this person Dave?" Jade asked awkwardly, kind of embarrassed at the subject.

"You know I can't just unleash a Strider secret upon the world. It's like the fucking hammer of Thor, only the worthy may bring down the thunder. And when that day comes, the chosen one shall unleash onto the world the true wonders and horrors of Dave Strider. But until then, the skeletons stay in the closet. The pearl inside the oyster. And in the case of John's terrible movie, the bunny in its box." Dave ranted nonchalantly. "Come on Dave, why do you have to keep slamming on the best movie?" John asked. "Because it's not that good John. I bet even Rox would think so if she watched the thing." Dave replied. "Actually I went and watched it a while back and… I kind of like it. Don't get me wrong, it's cheesier than a ninety nine cheese fondue pizza made by a bad comedian. But it's a fun movie and I had a blast watching it." Roxy interjected.

"Are you two dating or something? Because there is no way you would watch that willingly." Dave asked. "Nope, it was all me. And don't you think it would be desperate of me to start going out with a guy I only met a month ago?" Roxy replied. "Seriously dude, it's only been a month. That is way too soon for us." John agreed. "After all, one month acquaintance a relationship does not make." John and Roxy said at the same time. John and Roxy then look at each other in an awkward silence, just wondering how the hell that just happened. "Wow, what are the odds?" Jade asked. "You tell me, I'm bad at math." John replied. "Math or no math, you better believe that fate is conspiring against you John." Dave commented. "Well, if you're going to pull that card on me, then how about I…" John began before being interrupted by the bell.

"And that concludes the school day. Have a great evening everyone and I shall see you tomorrow." WV said before leaving. "You were saying John? It sounded like you were ready to hit me with the ace in your sleeve." Dave asked. "Actually, now is really not the time for the ultimatum. So count yourself lucky Strider." John answered. "I should be. Every time you unleash your infamous ultimatums, all sorts of shit goes down. Oceans will rise, cities will fall, hearts will break, and everything will change once you give the choice." Dave agreed. "What is this 'Choice' thing about?" Roxy asked. "Sometimes John gives us an ultimatum that could change our lives. Sometimes it's silly, but most of the time it's serious. It only happens either when we have emotional problems, or John is irritated. You could guess which one is serious and which one is not." Jade explained.

"Could you give me an example? It could be serious or silly." Roxy asked. "You know my Bro is pretty open about his gayness right? Well, it wasn't always like that. Bro, tell Roxy about the ultimatum." Dave began. "As you know, I really never gave a damn about what people think of me. But I never felt comfortable about my own sexuality, it's the one thing that I never revealed. John, for whatever reason, noticed that I was troubled and talked to me. He was the first person I told about my sexuality, I didn't even tell Dave because I was uncomfortable. Then he gave me an ultimatum, either I continue to live my life repressing myself or live it honestly." Dirk told. "That doesn't sound like a pretty big deal." Roxy commented.

"It's actually what comes after that. I told Dirk that one option will give him a life where he will forever live a lie and his own un-satisfaction and frustration will haunt him to his grave, but society will accept him as a normal individual. The other is a life of possible ridicule but now you are able to live without having to lie to yourself and be someone you're not. Really, it's between choosing personal happiness or societal acceptance. " John explained. "Okay, now the ultimatum is starting to make sense. Guess that talk really made a difference huh Dirk?" Roxy replied. "It did, those choices really put a question on my mind, one that had me thinking over the answers for a while. But when I saw Rose and Kanaya openly going out together, I finally made my decision. Fuck society, I'm going to be who I want to be. And that is why I am the way I am today." Dirk ended. "Damn John, I didn't know you had the power to change the lives of people. Are you an Animez protag?" Roxy asked.

"I don't know about that. But whatever floats your boat Roxy." John replied. "Then that is my personal head canon from this point on. Also why are we still here? Don't we have things to do?" Roxy asked. "I don't know. John, move the plot along, you're the Anime protag." Dave replied. "Is that seriously going the joke of the month? Me being an Anime protag?" John asked. "According to the people in your immediate vicinity… Yes, that is the joke of the month." Dirk answered. "I don't think it's so bad John. You do have the power of friendship at your disposal." Jade commented optimistically. "Uh, that's so cliché. But yeah, let's get going before the sun sets." John said as threw his bag over his shoulder. "Whatever you say John-kun." Roxy replied teasingly.

…

This isn't going to dropped anytime soon…

* * *

 **And that is chapter 27. I really am in a rut... But I did promise to post this today, so here you go.**

 **Anyway, there is really nothing for me to say except the usual stuff. But really, I could use some constructive feedback right now, maybe some tips too.**

 **So I'll leave that to you, dear readers.**

 **Until next time. T1.**

 **Class is dismissed.**


	28. Chapter 28: Prophet of Light

**I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.**

 **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

 **October 31** **st**

It's Halloween. A time of scares and screams, fun and frights, mischievous tricks and delicious treats. And while the class of 217 may be a bit too old for trick or treating, you could never be too old for dress up.

John walk into your homeroom and present your nifty costume. And with a casual entrance, everyone currently there witnessed John in a Ghostbusters' Jump suit, model proton pack and all. "Morning guys, Happy Halloween." John greeted as he began walking to his desk. "Not bad John, you look like you just jumped right out of the movie." Vriska commented. "You're not looking too bad yourself Spider Woman." John replied. "Hey John, nice costume." Roxy complimented. "Thanks, yours look amazing too. Looking like very professional… Wait…" John said, before inspecting Roxy from head to toe.

The first was the color of the costume. It was a deep, dark blue, almost like the sky during the last moments of twilight. As for the costume components, a scarf was wrapped around Roxy's neck, an old medieval style cowl was on her shoulders with the hood currently down, her jacket and pants were form fitting and had several pockets covering it, the back pack she had on was a single strap hydration pack that was heavily modified to have more pockets along the band, on her hands were gloved bracers that wrapped around the jacket at the cuffs, and on her feet were lightweight boots that almost went up to her knees. All of this gave Roxy the very image of a modern day Robin Hood, an urban thief if you will.

"Why are you wearing that? You're going to get caught." John whispered. "Relax, they just think it's a costume for Halloween. And unless you told someone about my last school, nobody will suspect a thing." Roxy whispered back. "But… No, you're right. Still, that is pretty risky of you to wear that." John replied quietly. "'Do not take a risk unless you know how to bypass it'. My ex made sure I had that drilled into my head." Roxy quoted. "Huh, that's pretty insightful." John commented. "That is why our heists went so well, all that preparation man, it always pay off in the end." Roxy replied.

"Why are you two are whispering like you got something to hide?" Dave asked, suddenly entering the conversation. "It's nothing Dave, we're just talking about how awesome our costumes are." Roxy lied. "Yours? Yes. John's? Not so much. In fact, you standing next to him makes it look even worse." Dave replied. "Come on Dave, there are not that many Ghostbusters that have their own… Proton Pack!" John said, brandishing the particle thrower wand. "Uh, John? I'm pretty sure that is a vacuum cleaner that you fixed up to make it look a Proto Pack." Jade commented, entering the conversation as well. "Oh come on Jade, couldn't you at least humor me?" John asked. "Sorry, guess I'm a heartless little witch." Jade giggled. "Nah, you're adorable Jade. That hat is especially cute." Roxy complimented. "Agreed, that hat is pretty dope." Dave agreed.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. Traffic was quite difficult to maneuver around today." WV said as he walked in as everyone stared at their teacher's costume. While the robes and mayoral sash on his body was nothing out of the ordinary, the hat on his head most certainly draws your attention. It was a black wizard's hat with a humongous rim that drooped enough to block almost all of WV's face. "I have no comments in response to that…" Dave commented. "You and me both… I didn't even know they made hats that big…" Jade agreed, feeling a bit overshadowed. "Probably custom made. Still, that is a big ass hat." John replied. "Now let us begin the day. And if you have any comments, please speak up, this hat makes things quite hard to hear anything." WV said as he took out the attendance book. "Then why don't you take off that ridiculous thing!? It's a fucking eyesore…" Eridan asked loudly. "Excellent suggestion Mr. Ampora, but it doesn't seem to be in the spirit of the holiday. Then again, this might be too distracting to all of you… Those who would wish for me to remove my hat, say 'I'." WV asked. "I!" Eridan yelled before finding out that he is the only one. "Shit…" Eridan grumbled, sinking into his seat.

"Okay, now that roll is finished. Let us start our lesson for the day with another story. It is the tale of the Prophet of Light." WV said as he took out his colored chalk. "After the world was graced by the Savior of the Waking World, the Salamanders and their civilization developed prosperously before being wiped out by meteorites. Now the world was filled with sandy beaches instead of craggy mountains and sunlight and rain bathed the lands, giving it a very bright appearance." WV began, drawing a colorful circle. "Unfortunately, much of the planet is a desert world and life couldn't flourish despite the proper conditions. This was, once again, caused by a monster's curse. Whenever complex life would try to flourish, the creature would devour it whole and return to its cave to sleep. And for the poor denizens that lived at this time, they were always on the brink of starvation. With luck, the people were able to catch a few things before the monster devoured it all and scraped by." WV continued, drawing some rather famished looking turtles.

"And let me guess! A hero shows up and saves the day!? This shit is predictable as fuck…" Karkat asked. "Not exactly Mr. Vantas. A visitor does show up, but does nothing to benefit the denizens and proceeds to tear out large chunks of land, most of which had settlements, in search of the answers to the universe. And, while debatable, it is implied many perished during these excavations, the numbers ranging from hundreds to thousands." WV corrected, speaking in his usual cheerful tone. "What an interesting yet flighty broad." Rose commented with interest. "Flighty broad is an understatement…" Kanaya replied. "Indeed it is Ms. Maryam as the visitor caused more of a problems for the denizens than the monster itself. So, in an attempt to kill two birds with one stone, the denizens first signaled the visitor and notified her of the creature in the depths of the planet that will grant her the knowledge she seeks. While skeptical at first, the visitor accepted and asked of the denizens to lead her to the monster. And once they led her to the monster's den, the denizens fled as quickly as they could knowing the ensuing battle would be most catastrophic." WV continued, drawing a giant snake like creature and a figure dressed in orange.

"Cowards, could they have not seen their efforts to the very end?" Equius asked. "Please understand that they are hopelessly outclassed in this situation Mr. Zahhak. So their only option is to flee to ensure the survival of their people. Not that it helped since the battle between the monster and the visitor's battle seemed to follow wherever the denizens go. And what a dreadful battle it was. Streaks of light and darkness filled the sky as devastating magic ripped through the land, injuring many as the monster and visitor wound the other. Each time their sorceries clashed, a light brighter than the sun would erupt and blind all those who were nearby." WV continued, drawing the magical duel between the visitor and the monster. "Okay, how much do these poor things go through? They have food problems, they become homeless, their lives are at stake, and then their poor eyes are vaporized by a laser light show! What did these poor guys do to deserve this?" Jade asked with a concerned tone. "Alas, it was fate that subjugated the poor turtles to this suffering. But fortune finally smiled on our shelled forefathers as the battle finally came to the close as both the traveler and the monster unleashed one final arcane assault on the other. In the end, the monster feel to the feet of the traveler and succumbed to its wounds." WV Continued.

"The Turtles celebrated as the calamitous battle was finally over… But not before witnessing the traveler drinking the blood of the slayed monster and collapsing onto the ground, dying from her wounds and the poison she ingested. The traveler thanked the denizens as she has finally found the answers to her questions. And with her power and knowledge, she gifted the world with an assortment of life that would allow the planet to flourish beautifully. It was then that the traveler passed and her body faded into nothingness, finally giving the Turtles peace. However, during this time, the Turtles began thinking, 'What questions were the traveler thinking of that required extreme measures to reach'? And that started then down the path of philosophy as the questions about the world, the universe, and the future filled their minds. And through the ages, as the planet continued to evolve, the Turtles questioned and answered the mysteries of life and what lies beyond it. To this day, they are known as the greatest scholars and philosophers to exist for they have found the secrets that we yearn for. The questions that civilizations before them couldn't answered were solved as the truth behind the Agent, the Savior, and the Prophet were solved. They even foresaw another visitor in the far future, but could never clearly see the circumstances that lead to that moment. Regardless, thanks to the visitor that they once feared, the Turtles have gave way to an enlightened era where the truth was endlessly pursued." WV continued, drawing an impressive image of a grand library.

"But alas, even the shining beacon of knowledge that is their civilization eventually faded, giving way for a new world. And while most of the knowledge was lost to time, the new denizens of the world found essential pieces and learned of the history of the planet, preserving the Turtle's legacy. So the world continued to turn as the stage is now set once more for a new chapter. But that is a story for another day… So, any questions?" WV finished. "What. The. Fuck!?" Karkat questioned. "That is the general response to this story. Out of all the legends of old, the Prophet of Light is the odd one out as the featured hero is not all that heroic. But we will learn more about it later on. First, let us get through today's lesson." WV answered before erasing the board.

Once more, there is this strange sense of familiarity with these stories… But it's probably not too important. John, learn about the Turtles.

* * *

 **And that is chapter 28. WV's stories are always pretty fun to write, but how do you feel about it? I will await your words.**

 **That is about it for this week, so I leave it to you for good feedback.**

 **So, until next time. T1.**

 **Class is dismissed.**


	29. Chapter 29: Events of Things to Come

**I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.**

 **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

Right now, it is afterschool. At least half of the students went home for the day while the other half is currently attending club meetings. For John and Roxy, that means going to the Magic Club room and meeting up with Sakaki and the others. And for this meeting, the Club discusses future performances planned out after considering school events and holidays. It's a hefty schedule to digest, but it must be done…

"Is it really necessary to plan that far ahead?" Roxy asked. "That's what I said but the old captain drilled preparedness too far into Sakaki's skull. But I guess for a magician, you always need to be prepared, and that's the reason why we plan so far ahead." John answered. "Good point. Does it even consider the possibility of an apocalypse ripping through the school? Just saying, if we still had to perform even after a nuclear winter obliterated the world, I'd be kind of pissed." Roxy asked. "I think the club manual said something about that… I might have to re-read that part. Anyway, here we are." John replied as the two stop in front of the club door.

Opening the door, the pair could see that many of the other members have already arrived, apparently watching and cheering for some reason. But it wasn't long before the answer was seen as the ones at the center of attention were Edgar and Will, who were dressed as the Burger King and Ronald McDonald respectively, eating a giant hamburger rather quickly. "This is a normal thing for those two is it? I like to think that it is." Roxy asked. "Last Halloween it was Hot Wing Roulette… But yeah, for some reason those two have eating contests every Halloween." John replied. And after a short minute, Edgar finished off his burger and threw his hands up in victory. "Hail to the king baby!" Edgar yelled, voiced muffled by the burger remnants in his mouth. "You win this time, but let me remind you who lost last time." Will said before finishing the rest of that burger. "Quit clowning around, I would have won that if you took that piece for yourself instead of giving it to me!" Edgar argued. "All is fair in love and wings." Will replied.

"Hey guys, still at old habits I see." John greeted. "Also, the burgers you two ate look like an unholy combo between a Big Mac and a Whopper." Roxy added. "That's because it is Roxy. The challenge was to assemble and eat the sandwich as quickly as we can. And as you just saw, the burger fool was no match for the Burger King." Will explained. "We called it the Big McWhopper and I can already feel it eating through my stomach." Edgar said, before letting out a small burp. "That's why there are things called 'detox diets' mate. You should try it." Will replied, cleaning up the mess on the table. "Alright, is everyone here?" Sakaki asked, walking into the room devoid of a costume. "Just about everyone Chief." Roxy replied. It was then that Sakaki stopped for a moment and stared at Roxy, specifically her costume. After a quick inspection with a curious suspicious in his eyes, he returned his attention back to the other members. "So where's the cos cap? Heard you were some… Big fluffy dragon or something." Will asked. "Oh that, it gets an uncomfortable after a while. So I left it in the back office. Anyway, got the schedules with me and I want you to study it well." Sakaki answered as he began passing around the papers.

"John? Did he give me the stink eye when he was checking me out?" Roxy whispered. "What? No. He probably found your costume oddly interesting that he had to stop to admire it. Maybe wondering where you get something that awesome looking. Also Sakaki is too nice to glare at other people, especially his friends." John replied. "Yeah, the Cap doesn't have a bad bone in him. It's probably just my imagination." Roxy said before looking at the paper. "Okay, I hope you all had a good day and seen plenty of great costumes. Like Roxy's for example, a great take on the modern Robin Hood. But, from this point on, let's talk about everything we have to consider for the future. We have the Autumn Fair next month on the 15th, a Monday. And according to the student president, it's going to be the biggest one yet. So we're going to need several performers to take the stage. Find out if you are busy, contact me if you want to perform, and start preparing, there is not that much time between now and then." Sakaki addressed.

"Exactly how big is this fair? Are we talking about like the World Fair big? Or is it like E3 big?" Roxy asked. "I wouldn't say our fair is THAT big. But it is certainly larger than some local Church events. Nearly eight thousand people attended last year, and it is estimated at least two thousand more are coming in this year." Sakaki explained. "There is no way there are that many people around here!" Roxy said in disbelief. "You would be surprised who comes down here Rox. Business owners looking for promising interns, other High school students, local celebrities, and even the President came over one year. There is no one that doesn't want to come to Skaia for its Autumn Fair." Will replied. "Every time I think I've seen everything this school has to offer, it just throws another curveball to my face." Roxy commented. "Yeah, that's the general reaction of all newcomers to Skaia HS. I couldn't tell you how many times my jaw hit the floor over the course of three years. But let's continue." Sakaki agreed before moving on.

"Next is Thanksgiving break, no need to explain that. Just spend time with your family, possibly join in on the Black Friday mob fest, all that good stuff. Then is our next performance on December 21nd, the Winter Solstice Concert. It's still pretty far away, but keep that date in mind if you want to perform. After that is Christmas, nothing to note about that. And then we have the Winter Senior Trip on the day after for the rest of Winter break." Sakaki continued. "Speaking of which, where is the trip this year? We're still banned from the Green Lake Camping lodge because the last graduating class blew up part of the woods in a giant fireball." Edgar asked. "According to the student president, we're going to the Black Pines Ski Resort. Also, the number of teachers on site will go up to prevent anything like that from happening again." Sakaki answered. "Got it, carry on." Edgar replied.

"January has nothing important, but there will be another performance on Valentine's Day. The date is not final, but keep that in mind. It's midwinter break after that, but not much else happens in March and April other than April the first and spring break. Though was talk about the possibility for a play in April, but we are not sure if that will actually happen due to the lack luster performances of the last few plays. However, what is planned is the Senior Festival that is a week after Prom and right before graduation. And finally, it will be the Promotion Ceremony where the next club leaders are chosen. For our newer members, every club holds it separately from one another. And that is everything that we got. Any questions?" Sakaki finished.

"What about the Senior Prank? Do we have any suggestions in yet?" John asked. "Nothing right now. But, I will pass any onto you Mr. Trickster." Sakaki answered. "Thanks, that's all I got." John thanked. "No problem. Anyway, if that is all, then remember to make everyone laugh, smile, and leave in awe today. Court adjourned." Sakaki said before going into the back room. "Well, you ready to head home Roxy?" John asked. "Yeah, it's been a pretty long day. Between the story of terrified turtles and schedule stuff, it's a lot to take in. Also, is there any other surprising things I should know about this school?" Roxy replied. "If I told you, then it won't be a surprise anymore." John replied.

"Touché…"

John and Roxy, head home.

* * *

 **And that is chapter 29. Didn't know what to put for this chapter so I threw in some filler. But I put everything I got writing this and I think I like what I got.**

 **But that is just me, how do you feel about this? Questions, comments, and concerns are always welcomed. Just drop it in the usual place.**

 **Anyway, that is all for now, so...**

 **Until next time, T1.**

 **Class is Dismissed.**


	30. Chapter 30: A Familiar Face

**I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.**

 **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

 **November 3** **rd**

Another day, another bell rings…

John, sits down at his seat as everyone did the same. WV took roll and the lesson was about to begin… Or it would have if WV didn't had an announcement first. "I have good news, we are going to have a new face among our ranks!" WV announced. "We're not soldiers sir…" Tavros commented. "So… Who is it?" Jane asked. "I thought no one was going to ask! After a peculiar incident, she had to take a temporary leave to recover. But recently, she has recovered and has been deemed fit enough to attend classes once again. So, without further delay, please welcome back our fellow compatriot." WV answered before opening the door.

And in comes a troll girl with white hair, a dark green suit was on her body and a red bowtie around her collar. The entirety of the class flashed an expression of surprise, but Jane, Roxy, Dirk, and Jake instead shot up from their seats, standing as they stared at the girl. "Calliope?" Roxy asked, unsure if her what she is seeing is real. "Hello Roxy, Jane, Dirk, Jake, I'm back." Calliope said with a smile. Before anyone could say anything, the four were hugging their dearest friend in that instance of stillness. "What a momentous occasion. Four dear friends embracing their beloved after months or years of separation, letting their hearts connect and heal the pain of absence. Reminds me of my days back in the Military when we would rescue refugees and reunite them with their families, always brings a tear to my eye." WV commented, reminiscing on his past.

"You served in the Military?" Nepeta asked. "For the full term before leaving. But enough jibber jabber, let's start the today's lesson shall we? Oh and Calliope, come talk to me after class to discuss the work you missed thus far." WV said as the five up front took their seats again. "Of course sir." Calliope replied. "Now, let us continue from where we left off from the philosophies and ideologies of the Turtles." WV said, turning to the board. "So, what it did I miss while I was away?" Calliope asked. "Don't worry, you'll be getting the director's cut of what threw down here. But for now, there's this." Roxy replied. "Right, can't be slacking off on the first day correct? Know that I am eagerly awaiting your retelling." Calliope said before turning her attention to WV. John, looking behind him, is glad that Roxy has her friend back. But something tells him that Roxy retelling the events since the September might take longer than the daylight they have. Oh well, you'll cross that bridge when you get there. For now… John, take notes.

It wasn't long before noon, or at least, it felt like not much time has passed before it was lunchtime. The class of 217 were in the cafeteria, at two tables adjacent to one another, just talking amongst themselves about their day. "How is it that I keep sucking on every test that Emerson gives me? I swear he has it out for me!" Karkat complained. "Dude, it would probably help if didn't shove your insane troll analysis up his ass. Every time he asks you for your opinion on the meaning of some passage, you go completely ape shit and begin preaching on how that interpretation is as shallow as gold diggers in a kiddie pool." Dave replied from the other table. "It's not my fault people don't see things the way I see it!" Karkat yelled. "KK, if you just keep your mouth shut for a minute, you'll be surprised that not everyone is a dumbass like you." Sollux commented nonchalantly. And that is when Karkat began going off on an intense rant on the importance of finding the true depths of an artistic work.

John turned his attention back to his table, where Roxy was telling Calliope of her first day at Skaia. Everyone else was making sure Roxy doesn't over exaggerate anything, specifically anything involving the fight. "John then climbed up onto one tables and body slammed that asshole of a brother of yours into the ground." Roxy told. "Roxy, it wasn't a wrestling match…" Jane corrected. "But it still make for one heck of a show! You think you would make it into the wrestling club John?" Jake asked. "Nah, something like that isn't for me. Also could we not talk about this? I just managed to get everyone to drop the whole thing." John replied. "I would also appreciate it as well. Don't get me wrong, it is a fascinating tale of triumph. But hearing stories of my brother's conflicts is just sad to me. Always, I try to get him on the right side of the road. But, as you expect, he is a bit too stubborn to listen. And hearing tales of his exploits just reminds me how much of a failure I am as his sister." Calliope agreed sadly.

"Come on Calliope, it's not your fault. That ass is too stubborn to know what's good for him… But you're right, it's your first day back. Let's talk about something else." Jane said before agreeing. "How about what we're eating right now? I thought nothing edible ever comes out of that kitchen?" Roxy asked. "There are times where outside cooks come in and make some actual food for the students. This is the only time anyone would eat what is served." Dirk explained. "You know, I was going to asked why the school doesn't hire them… But I doubt there is an answer…" Roxy commented. "Yeah… Also remind me, why can't the cooking club do the actual cooking?" Jade asked. "Child labor laws." Jane answered simply. "Kind of forgot about those. Funny how much stuff changes in a whole century." Jake said before opening up his box of Sugar Stars.

"You should save those Jake, they make good sweeteners for tea." Calliope recommended. "I thought Sugar Bombs were good for that?" Dave asked. "No, too strong. But some people use it for coffee, and the extra sugar helps keep them awake. Unfortunately, my brother loves the flavor too much and adds more than he should." Calliope replied. "I actually saw the guy dump several boxes of that stuff in one cup. I'm surprised he isn't going a mile a minute with all that sugar and caffeine." Jade replied. "That's because I'm too badass for something like a 'sugar high' to slow me down." Caliborn said, entering conversation.

"AHHH! Where did you come from!?" Jane yelled. "Parents like everyone else. So you are back… And here I was thinking that I could enjoy a day of messing around with my favorite group of bitches and losers without you breathing down my neck. But I guess that's not possible with you sitting right in the middle of them." Caliborn said with an irritated tone. "Exactly how does one person, who you dislike, stop you from pestering a group of people you dislike? That's a clear contradiction in your reasoning." Rose commented. "It's because she always cut me off half way to just nag, and nag, and nag my ear off! She's like my non-existent mother! It's like she cares! It's gross! It's sick! And I. Don't. Like it!" Caliborn ranted. "Then why are you still here? Don't you have better things to do?" John asked. "Yes, it's called pestering you until you are up in fucking arms! What?! You want to fight me!? You still owe me for ripping up my cape!" Caliborn yelled. "Is that all there is to you? Just picking on people and fighting? Also that cape looked too stupid even for you, so I think I actually did you a favor. You know, it being in tatters makes it look cooler and stuff." John replied. "Oh I know! But it's the principle of the matter! No one touches my cape!" Caliborn argued.

"Look asshole, we don't like you that much and would like it a lot if you just go." Jade said, calmly but angrily. "You honestly think that's going to get me to leave?! Keep dreaming bitch, I'm not scared of mutts who's all bark with no bite!" Caliborn laughed. "Hey, you don't go insulting my bestest bro without having a word from me. You keep being a pest, then we'll be the exterminators." Dave said calmly, standing up from his seat. "Tag teaming me won't make a difference! I'll fuck up all of your shit!" Caliborn yelled, getting ready to brawl. "Listen, let me make you a deal…" Roxy said, finally having enough of this. "Roxy! You shouldn't try to reason with a bastard like him! It'll just empower him!" Jane said, pointing at Caliborn. "Sometimes appeasing my brother is the only option…" Calliope said sadly. "No one has to get hurt today. Not you, not John, no one. And if you decide to agree, we'll give you our Sugar Stars. But, if you decide that fighting is worth the trouble… Then I can guarantee you that regret will be the first and last thought that will ever cross your mind… So, what is your choice?" Roxy offered, the second half of her statement being particularly chilling.

Caliborn noticeably flinched, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. But with a quick scoff, Caliborn was back to the way he was before. "Speaking my language now are we? Fine, I'll play along with your little game. But only on the condition that I get to eat it front of your smug faces." Caliborn answered, a smirk spreading across his face. "Then we have a deal. Guys, give our guest the goods." Roxy said. "I just opened that…" Jake mumbled dejectedly. "Come on Jake, anything to keep him off our back…" Jane whispered, handing over the boxes of candy to Caliborn. "Excellent…" Caliborn said before opening all of the packages and downing it like it was water. "This shit doesn't compare to Sugar Bombs, but it'll do. Well, I'll be off since I doubt me eating this right here will get any of you off. So later losers." Caliborn said, walking off his offering.

And it was only then that he ran into someone, spilling his stars and the lunch of the other person. And upon seeing who it was… Let's say it won't end well…

Staring down one another… Caliborn and Grant Nomad's piercing glares meet.

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 30. Not sure how I feel about this chapter. So I leave it to you, the readers, to tell me how this chapter is.**

 **Just leave your questions, comments, and concerns in the drop box.**

 **That is all there is for this week, so...**

 **Until next time. T1.**

 **Class is dismissed.**


	31. Chapter 31: The Day Evil Won

**I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.**

 **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

You are now Caliborn. One moment ago you were enjoying a righteous helping of Sugar Stars that was totally yours. When all of a sudden, this fool suddenly came out of nowhere and made you spill your delectable treats all over the floor. But this isn't no ordinary fool, this was the big armor fool of team over compensation. Caliborn, confront the big armor fool.

"You little shit, watch where you're going." Caliborn said. "That is coming from the little shit himself. Come back and insult me when you're taller." Grant retorted. "That's the best you got? Copying my insults will rarely get you any creativity points piss brain. But I guess all that big armor needs is a brain dead muscle head to work." Caliborn insulted. "Well then you'll fit right in. Shall I get the papers?" Grant replied. "Keep your damn papers. That stupid club of yours is just full of pussies poking each other with giant sticks, obviously over compensating for something. Me joining your ranks would only hurt your image even more!" Caliborn replied. "And that would make you a giant dick!" Grant laughed. "Back to the uncreative insults are you? You should just give up and fill that head with something useful, maybe then you'll stand a chance." Caliborn said. "Quitting on me are you? Can't stand the fact that I already won?" Grant asked with an arrogant smirk. "Just like how you 'won' against that bull during demonstrations? I'm sorry, but I never realized that the winner's circle is in the fucking dirt. If you failed to beat a half able troll, then what makes you think you could beat me?" Caliborn taunted.

"You take that back!" Grant shouted. "What!? Did I touch a nerve!? Is losing to a half disabled bull that infuriating to you? Well guess what!? I'm not going to shut up about it! And you know what else!? That bull is sooo much better at fucking shit up with his giant poker than you will ever be! I even wonder why you're the captain in the first place!" Caliborn laughed. "Oh I swear, if you don't take back the garbage you're spewing out, I'm going to force you to." Grant threatened. "Ohhh, scary! Please, this garbage is my condolences for your loss. I can even write you a fucking epitaph. 'Here lies Grant's shitty pride. Whose death was most humiliating at the hands of Tavros Nitram, the crippled bull who fucked it hard and angrily to the point of no return'! How does that sound? I think it wonderfully fits the infuriating and aggravating nature of the whole situation! Someone go get the sculptors to build a tombstone of that for our poor compatriot here!" Caliborn replied.

"Brother, infuriating and aggravating means the same things." Calliope said. "Bitch, I am in the middle of verbally slamming someone who isn't you! So shut up before I have to get colorful with your shit too!" Caliborn shouted in response. "You are a real piece of work! I'm the king around here! So why don't you fucking bow!" Grant screamed, throwing a sudden punch at Caliborn. With a simple side step, Caliborn effortlessly dodged the attack before tripping Grant, sending the jousting captain flat on to the ground face first. "What was that about making me bow? I can't hear you over the groveling fool in front of me… Oh wait! That's you! How does the ground taste? Must be fucking delicious if you so eagerly dived face first into it!" Caliborn laughed as Grant got back up. "Then try it for yourself!" Grant shouted, throwing another punch.

Once again, with a side step, Caliborn dodged the oncoming blow and returned one of his own, knocking Grant back down. "You alright? You look sick. Maybe you should lay down for a bit and clear your head of any stupid ideas." Caliborn taunted. "You'll be laying in coffin by the time I'm done with you!" Grant yelled, getting up as he tried to attack again. "This is getting old…" Caliborn grumbled, side stepping the attack again. This time, Caliborn kicked the back of Grant's knees, forcing him down onto them. Thus allowing Caliborn to perform an outrageous action. Caliborn, proceed with outrageous action. With both hands, Caliborn grabbed the back of Grant's pants, and yanked his boxers' right out. The whole room, though pretty quiet before, now has this stiff, awkward atmosphere permeating throughout as Caliborn nonchalantly stared at his catch. "Not what I intended, but…" Caliborn commented, throwing the damaged underwear over his shoulder as people scrambled away. It was then that Caliborn delivered a swift kick to the side of Grant's head, sending him onto the ground for the final time.

"Come back when you could actually hit something… And have some underwear that isn't fucking shit." Caliborn said. Before walking away though, Caliborn began rummaging through Grant's pockets taking his money and phone. "What the hell are you losers looking at!? Fight's over!" Caliborn yelled, getting everyone back to their own business. "And you! Next time, it will end just like this. So prepare your ass, John Egbert! I'm coming for you next." Caliborn said, pointing at John before leaving the scene. "So… What now?" Roxy asked, turning to John. "We should probably get a teacher to haul Arrogant McKnockedout over there to the nurse. Or something like that." John suggested. "That is probably for the best." Calliope agreed. "Just leave the guy there, asshole deserves it." Vriska replied. "Come on Vriska, we should really get him some help." Tavros said. "He called you an assortment of colorful shit Tavros. Why the fuck should you help him?" Karkat asked, putting out the question. "Well, he's Tavros. Come on Karkles, the answer is SO obvious. But, I'm going to help him too. Solely on the fact that it'll piss him off to no end knowing that he got the help of two little disabled trolls." Terezi giggled. "I suppose that is an appropriate end to this entire incident…" Kanaya mumbled. "Yes! Let's go Tavros." Terezi said excitedly.

In an instant, Terezi pushed Tavros over to the still unconscious Grant and the two dragged him off. "I'm going to have a long talk with my brother about this…" Calliope said, rubbing her temples. "That's probably a talk he's definitely not going to listen to. No good will come out of you talking to him." Jade replied. "It'll be as pointless as talking to a brick wall. Every last word will bounce off the rock hard defenses that is his skull. You're going to need a real bunker buster to get through his six inch steel stubbornness." Dave agreed. "You know… I just realized something… This is the only good thing Caliborn has done for this school… And that's terrifying." Jane commented grimly. "I hear you… If it's between Caliborn and Grant, I'd probably side with Caliborn." Roxy agreed, shivering at the thought.

And with that thought out. The rest of the day was spend with a heavy mood knowing that, no matter what the outcome of that fight was, today was the day evil won…

* * *

 **And that is chapter 31. How is this chapter? Personally, this is one of my favorites.**

 **But I am my own worst judge, so I leave it to you to tell me.  
**

 **Anyway, that is all there is for this week. So...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**

 **Class is Dismissed.**


	32. Chapter 32: Preparations of Class 217

**I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.**

 **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

 **November 6** **th**

John, sit down, homeroom is in session.

"Good Morning Class. It appears you are all here so let me get on with today's very special announcement. As you may know, next week on Thursday and Friday is the Autumn Fair. The Student President is coming around to ask what this class will be doing in the afternoon, so be ready to present your idea. And since we are ahead in the curriculum by fair margin, I will dedicate some time right now for the discussion of possible ideas. Come, come, and let us begin brainstorming." WV announced.

"Alight gang, what's the battle plan?" Dave asked, getting up from his seat. "When was Strider made the leader?" Eridan grumbled. "Well he has been taking charge of all our group activities lately… So I presume not that long ago." Kanaya answered. "We need ideas people. Good, bad, weird, hit me with something, anything." Dave said, walking to the board with a piece of chalk in his hand. "How about a café? Cliché, but it can work." Roxy suggested. "Good start. But that idea is going to be deader than a graveyard because several other classes will probably think of this too. If we are going to go with this, we need something that makes us different." Dave replied, writing the suggestion on the board. "How about a cosplay Café? You know, where we all dress up in costumes and do business. I mean, we have two people in the Fashion club that could tailor us something." Dirk asked. "That's a step up, but still too obvious. And I don't think Rose could make twenty one costumes by next week." Dave replied. "It's easier than you think Dave. If I had Kanaya with me, we would be finished well within a week. Just give me a list of articles you need and it'll be ready by the time the fair comes." Rose said.

"If you all will, let me make a quick comment should you choose this and any other route that this could apply to. I do not want any of you appear next week in anything inappropriate or force others to wear something humiliating. This should be a time to make fun memories with your peers, not moments where you ridicule them and scar them for life. So please, keep your ideas clean… But, I digress. Please continue." WV brought up before going quiet. "You heard the man, no fan service or screwing each other over. So we have that suggestion, any others?" Dave asked. "We could make sandwiches like Subway. We just set up one long station and we put them together like an assembly line." Calliope suggested. "That's a good one. If we're going to be sub slingers, we need to figure how to set up this room for maximum profit. Also, we need some kind of gimmick that gets people to come back. But, that is something for later. What's next?" Dave commented, writing up the suggestion on the board.

"We could try to set up some kind of arcade in here. I could get us a few cabinets, but it's going to be a bitch to move it in here. And the damn things might not even work because it's old as shit." Vriska suggested. "I will be able to fix it if Vriska shows me how bad it is. But don't get your hopes up, there is a good chance that the parts are beyond repair and needs to be replaced." Sollux commented. "Do you think you can fix it by next week?" Dave asked, writing Vriska's suggestion on the board. "It depends on a lot of factors. Number of cabinets, complexity of the defects, and time to fabricate parts just to name a few. But I could get it done, not alone though." Sollux answered. "Now we have three. Any other suggestions for the Class 217 Autumn Fair idea box? Don't hold out on us." Dave asked. However, unlike the last two times, no one offered any more suggestions.

"Alright, let's work with what we got. First, which one of these are you not at all interested in doing?" Dave asked. "Definitely the Café, too many classes will be doing that." John answered. "Also, it's a considerable cliché in anime involving school festivals. So we should avoid that as much as possible." Dirk agreed. "Saying that makes me think that we're just characters in another's story, playing the actors upon the stage as someone watches on. But returning to the subject, I agree. The over saturation of other, similar shops will most likely hinder our own business." Rose replied. "How do you feel about this Nep? You seemed for this plan." Dave asked, turning to Nepeta. "No its fine. Everyone makes a good point, and the other two seems more fun!" Nepeta answered cheerfully. "Okay. And then there is two. Now which one stays? And which one goes?" Dave asked, crossing out the café option.

"You know, for me, I prefer if we go for the arcade. It's unique and it'll stop me from sniffing lunch meat all day." Terezi commented. "It would be absolutely disgusting if you were just spending your shift licking and sniffing, so I agree on the basis of sanitation issues." Karkat agreed. "Other than those issues, we most likely need to make frequent runs to the market to get fresh ingredients and ice to keep everything cold. Our business could take a hit if we can't make consistent supply runs." Jane brought up. "But maintaining a consistent supply is food stuff is much, much easier than maintaining whatever we need for an arcade. And where are we going to get the much needed tickets and prizes if we're going to make a proper arcade." Kanaya argued. "Well Eridan and I could find a few things online and buy it in bulk. Just give me a rough estimate and I'll get it done." Feferi commented. "I can handle printing us some ticket rolls, but I'm going to need some funds from each of your clubs though, makes the transaction easier for the printing company." Rose added. "I'm surprised you're on board with this Rose. I thought you would do something more constructive or something." Jade commented. "It is our last year here, so we might as well go all out." Rose replied.

"I'm on board with that! We're going to make this the best arcade anyone has ever seen!" Roxy said excitedly. "So are we all on the same page? We're going for an Arcade? All in favor say I." Dave asked. "I!" yelled everyone, some more enthusiastic than others. "Okay then. When the Student President comes by, we'll be ready. We need to talk about how we're going to set up this whole thing. You know, advertisement, shifts, and shit like that. But I suppose we'll cross that bridge later. For now… Let's have the Mayor get on with today's lesson." Dave announced, turning to WV. "Thank you Mr. Strider. And I do hope that your plan goes off without a hitch. Remember, I will always be around if you need help. But, I digress. Today we'll be concluding our lessons on the Turtle civilization by discussing their impact on modern society. And, after the fair, we will be moving onto the Iguana Civilization. Now, shall we begin?" WV said before turning to the board.

The last Autumn Fair of Skaia HS for the seniors… Hopefully, things will go off without a hitch. But what surprises does this fair hold this time? John, take notes and plan for things to come.

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 32. All I could come up with is this... FILLER! How do you feel about this? I certainly don't think its good.**

 **Just leave your questions, comments, and concerns in the usual place.**

 **Anyway, that is it for this week. So...**

 **Until next time. T1.**

 **Class is dismissed.**


	33. Chapter 33: Deterioration

**I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.**

 **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

 **November 9** **th**

It was afterschool, but Skaia HS was still very much populated as students began setting up for the Autumn fair with their teachers supervising them. Currently, club members are beginning to set up for their own attractions or performances, leaving the class attractions to their classmates. For the Magic club, they are preparing themselves for their performance Friday afternoon. But for now, John and Roxy was helping Sakaki with an errand. One that should have been done for quite a while now…

"Exactly why did you not return this stuff last year when you were done with it?" John asked, carrying a box of props. "I was kind of busy with… Something…" Sakaki began, formulating an excuse before failing. "Great excuse Cap. But seriously, what did you need this stuff for? Armor? Anti-aging cream? Rope?" Roxy asked, looking into the box she was holding. "All you need to know about that is it ended in the great giant meatball disaster that costed us our club funds... And the school two buses and a sedan." Sakaki replied awkwardly. "That still doesn't explain what some of this stuff was used for." Roxy said, continuing to rummage through the box. "It would be better if you didn't know about it Roxy. It'll kind of scar you for a while if we told you what exactly happened…" John commented, shivering at the memory. "Still going to find out one day. But for you, I'll drop it. So where's our first stop?" Roxy asked. "The Jousting Team's office. Got to return the spare armor parts to Arthur." Sakaki replied.

"Speaking of which, how is the team doing? The first game of the year ended in a draw, which never happened in a while." John asked. "Not good really. The team is slowly bleeding members, starting with the trainees. The senior lancers are also at risk of leaving, being disheartened by the way Grant runs the team." Sakaki said grimly. "I still don't get why he was chosen to be the leader when Arthur is doing all the work. I'm not even part of the team and it pisses me off." Roxy commented. "You and me both. I just hope the team is still in one piece by the end of the year. Well, here we are." Sakaki agreed stopping in front of a door.

"Excuse me, I have a few things to…" Sakaki said, opening the door before stopping. "Cap? You okay over there?" John asked. "John… Roxy… Please tell me if I'm not seeing things and that there really is a tombstone in the room." Sakaki said, moving aside for the two to walk in. And with a single step into the room, the object of question was in sight… A granite tombstone inscribed with a lengthy, familiar epitaph… "Here lies Grant's shitty pride. Whose death was most humiliating at the hands of Tavros Nitram, the crippled bull who fucked it hard and angrily to the point of no return…" John read. "Holy shit, they actually made it… Let's take a photo with it." Roxy commented before taking her phone out. "Don't, it's distasteful. Even if it was a joke, taking a picture of any tombstone is just plain wrong." Sakaki replied. "How about you John? It's a once in a lifetime chance." Roxy asked, turning to John with hopeful eyes.

While feeling a bit awkward as Roxy stared at him, John couldn't help but flash a small smile at the girl's shenanigans. He really couldn't bring himself to say no to Roxy's unique sense of mischief. "Sakaki won't like it, but I'll take up your offer." John replied. "Yay! Come on before anyone interrupts." Roxy cheered. "Too late for that." Arthur said, walking in from the back room. "Are you okay Arthur? You don't look to good." Sakaki asked. "Unfortunately, we are in the middle of a dispute right now. Lucas and a few others are confronting Grant right now about his leadership." Arthur answered, scratching the back of his head. "So is this a bad time?" Sakaki questioned. "No, it's mostly solved. I trust them to finish it up while I handle the new visitors." Arthur replied optimistically. "You sure that's a good idea? Because the last time I saw the guy handle a situation by himself, he got beat up for it. Not that I mind because the guy deserved it." Roxy asked. "I'm with Roxy on this one. About Grant being a poor situation manager and not about him deserving that thrashing. Arthur, you know that Grant handles situations very poorly. Head back to deal with the problem, we'll just come back later." Sakaki said, picking up his box.

"You fucking prick! I can't believe I decided to reason with you!" A voice shouted from the back. "Hey! Don't you walk out on me! That's an order!" Grant yelled furiously. Not a moment too soon, four people left the office with Grant hot on their trails. "Hold on, what happened? I was only gone for a minute." Arthur asked, blocking the four. Three of the four walked right past the co-captain, with only one remaining in front of him, eyes filled with both fury and regret. "Alonso, tell me what just happened." Arthur said, putting his hands on the lancer's shoulders. "I'm sorry Arthur, but because the captain refused your solution the moment you stepped out, that I decided that no amount of bargaining can make me stay." Alonso answered apologetically. "Grant! I thought we had an agreement! If we are to just give more liberty to the members, they would not only be in a better condition for the upcoming matches, they would also be less likely to leave! Why would you just take it back!?" Arthur asked.

"You're too soft Arthur. If we are to just give them freedom, our team would just become complacent and will neglect their training. It would be more effective to adjust the training schedule to be more reasonable." Grant said calmly, the anger on his face betraying his tone. "Planning to make us train for nine hours on weekends and holidays is not reasonable! Even more so when we have to come train even if some of us have personal issues to deal with!" Alonso shouted. "Grant! That's no better than our current Schedule! We're not repeating what happened in October! Everyone was too tired from training to joust properly during the game! We were lucky that we even managed to get a tie!" Arthur argued. "If they were tired, then they shouldn't be on this team. And if these assholes want to run with their tail between their legs, then that's fine. This team doesn't need cowards." Grant replied. "We're not losing another one of our senior members! Not only will it hinder our chances to win in matches, but it'll demoralize everyone else!" Arthur said.

"Then that's their problem! I don't care if they leave! All the glory goes to me!" Grant replied. "You see Arthur, there is nothing you could do about him. I'm sorry, but I'm leaving the team, say good bye to the others for me. And you can tell them to thank our shithead of a captain for that." Alonso replied. "Hey! Just because you're not one of us anymore that doesn't mean you can disrespect me! I'm like a king here!" Grant yelled. "You're no King… Just a fool with a crown…" Alonso said sternly before leaving. Grant didn't say anything, instead he stormed off into the back office. "I'm sorry Arthur, if we weren't here, you wouldn't have lost more members." Sakaki apologized sadly. "It's fine my friend. In the back of my mind I knew this was inevitable… I was just hoping that it would've gone much smoother than what you all just witnessed…" Arthur said tiredly.

"So what are you going to do now? You're still not thinking about staying are you?" John asked. "Someone has to make sure the team is still functioning, even if it is at a minimum. Otherwise it would be disrespectful to the lancers before us who shed blood, sweat, and tears to earn the prestige we have now. Even if this team were to become a shadow of its former self, I will be there every step of the way. Because there is no other place I would rather be." Arthur answered. "That's some real dedication right there. But seriously, you have to do something about that captain of yours before the team capsizes." Roxy commented. "I know. But please, let's put this event behind us and handle whatever you all came here for." Arthur replied. "You sure you don't need some time to clear your head? I can come back later after I bring stuff back to the others." Sakaki said, voice sounding a bit lower than normal. "It's fine Sakaki. You did take the trouble of coming here with your members. Now, let's see what survived the meatball disaster." Arthur replied as he began rummaging through the box.

While hesitant, Sakaki joined his friend in finding the pieces of armor that he needed to return. And while John and Roxy looked at each other, a bit of worry clouding their eyes, they began working with the two. Eventually, casual banter between the four overtook the silence and the rest of the afternoon was spent in merriment. But for two of them, they had a suspicion that this was only the beginning of something terrible…

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 33. There are times I wonder why I made Grant, and every time I realize, I don't know.**

 **But how is this? I know that this isn't the greatest work on the internet but I'm trying to be the very best, like no one ever was. And to achieve that level, I need your help to critique my writing. So please, leave your questions, comments, and concerns in the drop box, it will be worth everything to me.**

 **In other news... It's been five days since the end of Homestuck. It's been a good run, and whether you like the ending or not, let's continue to support the fandom through things like reading this fan fiction. It is a legacy that deserves to be remembered by us, the fans, through any means possible.**

 **So write your stories, compose your music, draw your arts, and wear your cosplays, for unlike Grant's pride, ours will never die and will never receive a tombstone upon our doorstep. We shall live, we shall thrive, we shall continue to let the world know that, we, are, HOMESTUCK!**

 **So spread the word, any way you can, to the various ears and eyes all over the internet. As for me, I will continue this story until the very end, so stick around.**

 **Anyway, that is all I have for this week.**

 **Until next time. T1.**

 **Class is dismissed.**


	34. Chapter 34: Uncertain

**I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.**

 **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

John sat in his room reading up on a manual devised by Sollux, Equius, and Dirk that would help him and a few others repair the arcade cabinets should it start breaking down. It was ten in the evening and was mostly quiet, save for the howling wind and the faint sounds of the show that was being played downstairs. The Autumn Fair was only about two days away, so many of the booths were almost finished, only requiring a few more details before being completed. And while John has been through this experience before, this year, he's feeling a bit more anxious than normal. Must be because that this Autumn Fair will be the last one the seniors get to be a part of before moving on to college. But even if they return next year as guests, the experience just wouldn't be the same. That is why John is going to make the most of those two days while he could.

It was then that John's computer beeped, signifying that a message on Pesterchum came in. John, check who is pestering you.

\- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering ghostyTrickster [GT] at 10:02 -

TG: hey john you there

GT: what's up?

TG: you thinking about what happened today

GT: a bit, but the manual is more important right now.

TG: yeah how's that anyway heard the tech crew went all out with it

GT: don't you have one? i mean you are part of maintenance.

TG: lol you got me there but i guess i should just cut to the chase

TG: what do you think of the jousting team

TG: i know it isn't our place to ask questions but i'm getting worried about them and I'm not even on the team!

GT: you're not the only one. Me, Sakaki, and just about every other club captain is feeling it. it may not be our business, but we all try to keep tabs on any problems other clubs are facing. the issue is that we mostly can't do anything to help and are forced to watch what happens to the very end.

TG: but that SUCKS! there is someone that needs help, are you saying we can only play the bystander!?

GT: whoa roxy, why are you being so aggressive over this?

TG: john you know I was part of a gang of vigilante thieves back in my old school last year and that part of me hasn't left yet

TG: and though i'm playing the innocent school girl now

TG: it's people like grant and caliborn that just makes me want to take some kind of action make them think about what they did to deserve it

GT: it isn't that easy roxy. before, there were a lot of people with grudges and nothing they did bothered those two. it takes something like beating them up to get them to even consider anything.

TG: but it's better than not doing anything even if I can't do anything directly i might be able to get some dirt on them and have terezi do something

GT: roxy, please, i really don't want you to get in trouble. so you have to trust me when i say that those two will get what's coming to them eventually.

TG: *sigh* alright john you convinced me

TG: but that still doesn't do anything to help me feel any less uncertain about our fellow team

GT: well if it makes you feel any better, we can go after the captain if he continues being an ass.

TG: sounds great it'll be one hell of a date

GT: excuse me?

TG: figure of speech john get with the program

GT: right… well, if that's everything then i got to get back to memorizing the manual.

TG: then be ready to flex your brain tomorrow

TG: cause i'll be checking you out

GT: thanks, you won't be disappointed.

TG: then i'll be looking forward to tomorrow good night john

GT: night roxy

\- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] stopped pestering ghostyTrickster [GT] -

Moving away from his computer, John couldn't help but let out a little smile. Roxy sure had a way to make things interesting, what with her casual… flirting? John tilted his head at the thought, was she flirting with him? Or was it playful banter between friends? "Hmmm… Got to make note of that." John thought. While John could straight up ask Roxy about their interactions, it would accomplish nothing but make everything awkward between the two.

So, for now, John put that thought on ice and continued to look through the manual. Getting himself ready for Roxy's examination the next day...

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 34.**

 **Again I ask you, how am I doing? For Roxy, I just cannot bring myself to make gratuitous spelling errors, being an English major, so she will always look like Dave on Pesterchum. If you have any tips that I can use to rectify this, then that would be appreciated.**

 **But anyway, how are you all holding up? Just asking as I really have nothing else to say this week.**

 **So I suppose I could just end it here. Please leave questions, comments, and concerns in the usual place.  
**

 **Anyway, until next time. T1.**

 **Class is dismissed.**


	35. Chapter 35: Autumn Shenanigans Pt 1

**I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.**

 **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

 **November 12** **th**

Five minutes… There was only five minutes until the Autumn Fair would begin. And since last week, Skaia was drastically transformed from prestigious school ground, to festive fairgrounds. Some booths were set up outside in colored tents, some containing games, others had delicious food being sold under its roof. As for the school's interior, it was decorated well with banners and flyers hanging from the wall advertising some of the shops that have been set up around the building. Certain attractions like the movie theatre had posters of films being featured hanging outside the classroom. As for Class 217, they recreated some of the original posters for the games they have set up inside and hung them outside. As for the inside, all the machines were up and running, currently playing the game demo on their screens.

John looked at the screen of his phone, the time being one minute until the festivities began. And while it wasn't his shift wasn't until for a few hours, everyone had to come in at the crack of dawn to help move the arcade cabinets into the room and lock it in place. It was hard but fun work, especially with all the banter going around during the whole time. Though the concern now was whether or not their efforts could attract any visitors. Thirty seconds…

"Hey John, you want to go check out a few of the shops with me?" Roxy asked, walking up to John. "Hmm? Oh yeah, sure. There is a whole bunch of cool places that I have to show you." John answered. "That would be great. I'll be in your care." Roxy said with a smile. "Woah Rox, did we miss something? You knee deep in Johnstown?" Dave asked, turning to the two. "Come on Dave, you know it's impolite to ask a girl about her relationships." Roxy answered slyly. "You can't still be on that man." John added. "Of course I am. I'm all over it like a bad itch. But seriously, you two dating behind the scenes or something?" Dave replied. "Come on Dave, I keep telling you, we're not dating." John said, tired of repeating himself every so often. "It is kind of getting old man. But if our relationship stats change, you'll be the first to know." Roxy added. "Cool, well, if you need me, I'll be hanging with Jade before it's my shift." Dave replied.

It was then that the intercom turned on and the voice of the principal was heard. "Good morning everyone and welcome to Skaia's Autumn Fair. I hope you all enjoy the festivities that the students and faculty they worked so hard on. And please do not damage any school property during your stay. In any case, step forward and enjoy yourselves! The Autumn Fair is open for business!" Principal Hussie announced. "Well, this Strider is rolling out. Have fun you two, keep it PG." Dave said before leaving. "He's certainly having fun." Roxy commented. "Well I just wished that his fun didn't involve teasing me about people I'm not dating." John replied. "Come on, it's Dave we're talking about. Besides, why don't you get up in his grill about his glaringly obvious crush on Jade?" Roxy asked. "Well for one, I'm me. And two, I don't want to embarrass the hell out of Jade." John answered. "That's just like you John. If it were me, I would embarrass the hell out of everyone, family or not. Anyway, let's get going, don't want a line to form at wherever you're recommending." Roxy said with a laugh. "Okay, our first stop is Class 134. You ready?" John asked. "Lead the way." Roxy answered before the two left their classroom arcade.

After a few minutes of traveling through the crowd of visitors, the two finds themselves in front of Room 134. Above the door was a decorative paper sign that read, Scavenger Quest. "So, what's this about?" Roxy asked. "Well, after paying some money, we get a certain amount of time to look for as many tokens as we can hidden inside." John answered. "Is that it? Sounds a bit too simple to me." Roxy asked. "As with the other rooms, this one has some things inside. Here, they made this elaborate panorama of the school with some side displays and hidden in that are tokens. I have to warn you, these tokens are really small and very hard to find." John replied. "We'll see." Roxy said with a smirk. John and Roxy, pay up and proceed into the room.

Upon entering, John sees the Skaia panorama at the center of the room, along with several side displays surrounding it on separate tables. There were also other people inside, already scouring for tokens that are scattered around the room. "So, is there an estimate on the number of these buggers?" Roxy asked, flipping a token into the air. "About a thousand… Where did you get that?" John began before turning in surprise. "It was on the door, so I decided to snag it on the way in. I have to hand it to them, they went out of their way to hide these babies." Roxy answered, casually tossing several more into the air. "When did you get more?" John asked, this time observing Roxy. "While you were talking silly. It's all about paying attention for this game." Roxy replied, tossing even more tokens into the air. This time John didn't say anything and started to observe Roxy, only to see her deft hands picking up things in her immediate area. Even without looking, Roxy was able to find and extract a token where ever her hands moved.

"This too easy for you isn't it?" John asked as Roxy put her tokens into a sack that was given to her. "Yep, compared to stuff hidden by pro thieves, this is a walk in the park. Though I am a bit rusty with my fingers, accidentally took this by mistake." Roxy replied, holding a small, plastic tree in her hands. "Hold on… There, none the wiser." John said, taking the plastic piece and reattaching it to the panorama. "Thanks, could've gotten in a lot of trouble for messing up something as nice as this." Roxy thanked. "That is the reason I took you here to see this. The displays here are incredible and you could see how much detail goes into this." John commented. "So you only come here to see the pretty sights?" Roxy asked, picking up several more tokens. "More or less. I think the tokens are here as an incentive to get you to really look at the displays, see the details the class puts into this whole thing. It also helps that most people only find about ten or so before they can't find anymore, causing them to really start looking at the big picture." John answered. "I suppose that's one way of doing things, plain old museum pieces does bore the average Joe to tears. Makes you wonder why people would ever go after it." Roxy replied.

"Speaking of which, did anyone at your old school try to go after priceless stuff inside museums?" John asked. "Some like to brag that they could, but no one has ever tried something so bold. But I heard from one of my old friends that someone thirty years ago managed to pull off a heist of that caliber. Millions of dollars' worth of art swiped by a high schooler. The heist was so perfect, not a single clue was left behind and the case went cold. That was until two years ago, someone else from the school managed to return every last item to the museum and lead the police to the thief and his employers. Only problem was that we still don't know who this mysterious rogue is or why he helped, we just know he did the impossible and solved an age old case. Pretty neat huh?" Roxy told.

"That is pretty cool. But it also makes me wonder why you were sent there one year, in spite of all the stealing and rumors flying around. What school is this anyway?" John replied. "It's Hammur Prep, home of the Law Bringers. You know, for a school filled with gangs of thieves hell bent on stealing everything, it has a pretty good football team." Roxy answered proudly. "That team name can't get any more ironic! Dave would get a kick out of that." John laughed. "Definitely, but that was one of the many things I came to like about Hammur Prep. To be honest, I never realized until Mike brought it up. I swear, I was cracking up from the sudden realization. It wasn't even that funny and yet I was laughing like a mad woman." Roxy replied, smiling at the memory.

"Mike? Is he an Ex?" John asked. "You guessed it. But before, the guy was my teacher in the sneaking arts. From pick pocketing to parkour, he showed me how to survive the thief wars of Hammur. And before long, I met and became a part of Mike's own thief gang, the Bird Watch." Roxy replied. "Sounds unassuming." John commented. "Don't you mean sounds harmless? Seriously, I thought they were joking about that until I was a month in. Here I thought gang names are supposed to be badass, and cool, and stuff. Not something that sounds like some secret, embarrassing club you go visit every weekend." Roxy replied. "I think the point was to make the other gangs underestimate you guys. Meaning whenever you guys do some badass stealing, it makes it all the more surprising." John reasoned. "A point which I got eventually. But I that's enough for now, can't give you the whole story in one go." Roxy said. "But I'm learning so much about you." John replied with a disappointed tone. "Well, maybe if you tell me some stories about you… Then I'll consider it…" Roxy answered. "Fair enough. How many tokens did you get anyway? I lost track of how many you were getting." John replied.

Roxy then flashed John a leather pouch she was holding, loudly jangling as she shook it. "One thousand big ones, all in my grasp." Roxy said smiling. "Is it really?" John asked, skeptical at that possibility. "Well seeing is believing. Let's trade it in and you'll see that my skills are no joke." Roxy replied, making her way to the back of the room. "I never said that your skills were a joke, I just don't think you got all the tokens. Some of it should be in the hands of other people, me included." John said, quickly following the girl. It was then that Roxy handed the pouch to the student in the back, who began emptying it of its contents. And like a deluge, many tokens began pouring out and made the pouch bigger than it seemed. "Uhhh…" The Student let out, staring at the pile of tokens before him. "I believe that should be enough for the top prize. Am I right?" Roxy asked, a charming smile plastered on her face. "Yes… But… Never mind, here's your console." The student replied before taking out a Nintendo Wii U. "Thank you, and good day to you." Roxy said, taking the console and leaving the room.

John followed the girl out of the room, only to have the console placed into his arms. "Here you go John, my gift to you." Roxy said. "Any specific reason you're giving me this? I mean, you did earn it by cleaning the room of tokens." John asked. "As if I need a reason to give you something. I just like you John, you've been a good friend to me since day one." Roy answered with a smile. "You're welcome. But no seriously, I don't feel comfortable taking this. Giving me something like this for free makes me want to repay you in some way." John replied. "I could think of a few ways." Roxy replied with a wink. "Uhhh…" John said awkwardly. "But no really, it's yours. You really don't have to pay me back in any way." Roxy replied. "Seems like I can't get you to back down huh? Okay, I accept." John said, taking the console. "You're welcome." Roxy replied, satisfied by her victory.

"Come on, let's go see some of the other booths. I heard Class 325 managed to get hold of the gym for paintball." John said. "Aw hell yeah! You're going to get wrecked! Lead the way." Roxy said as she ran off, dragging John along.

Today is going to be a good day.

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 35.  
**

 **Nothing to say this week. Just leave the usual things at the usual place and everything will be perfect.**

 **Anyway, until next time. T1.**

 **Class is dismissed.**


	36. Chapter 36: Autumn Shenanigans Pt 2

**I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.**

 **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

"I didn't stand a chance. Played often?" John commented, washing away the paint staining his hands. "Yeah, with my old crew back at Hammur. You know, trust building exercises." Roxy answered from outside. "Then I'll be sure to join you guys, I really don't want to be used as a canvas again." John said, leaving the bathroom. "I was actually a terrible player before I learned that the crew were using their thief tricks to come out on top. So, I followed their lead." Roxy mentioned. "So that's why you came out squeaky clean." John said, impressed. "Well I wouldn't say I'm completely clean…" Roxy replied, a seductive glint shining in her eyes. "Uh… Most of us aren't… I have a few secrets that I'm not too proud of…" John said, still unsure on how to deal with Roxy's flirtatious attitude. "Okay John, no pulling skeletons out of the closet. At least not until the third date, then it'll be free game." Roxy commented. "Then… I guess I'll have to prepare for that occasion… Actually, there is something I have mind right now." John replied. "Oh please enlighten me Sir John of Skaia. What scheme hath thou hatched in thine noble mind? What plot shalt fall upon my delicate ears? To what depths wilt the consequences be should I take this venture!?" Roxy questioned dramatically.

"I'm pretty sure you're butchering Shakespeare in the most fabulous way imaginable." John commented, grinning at just how ridiculous Roxy sounded. "Thanks, I always give about hundred percent when it comes to ruining the English language." Roxy thanked. "But enough about destroying speech, where are you planning to take me next on this little adventure?" She asked. "It's Sakaki's Class. They're holding something called a Group Date Café in room 202, though I have no idea what that actually means." John answered. "Is the Cap really doing that!? I'm already starting to feel bad for him." Roxy commented, holding back a laugh. "Any reason why?" John asked, showing a bit of concern. "Well, they must have gotten the idea from a little JRPG called Persona 4. And in there, the protag and his friends did the same thing during their school's culture festival… And utterly failed to attract any attention to it." Roxy explained. "I see... Let's go check on them, I'm a bit worried they might not be getting any visitors." John said, leading Roxy to the classroom in question.

After climbing the stairs, going round the corner and through the crowd, the two sees the crowded room of class 202, just filled with people, conversation, and laughter. "Well I'll be damned, there's way more people in there than I expected." Roxy commented. "Good, there are people already here. So what exactly does a Group Date Café entail?" John asked. "Shouldn't it be obvious? You have a date in a group, preferably with friends." Roxy explained. "Oh, well I guess there's no point for us being here is there?" John replied. "John? Roxy? What are you two doing here?" Sakaki asked, looking out into the hallway. "Oh hey Cap, John was just showing me around and lead me here. Business doing well I see." Roxy replied. "You don't know the half of it. We ran out of coffee eight times and needed to go to the market for more. And don't get me started on the snacks. My God, it was a massacre…" Sakaki sighed, shivering at the memory. "Didn't think a joke would attract that much attention huh?" Roxy asked with a smirk. "When the class settled on this, I thought we were surely going to fail!" Sakaki replied. "You and me both Cap. Mr. Hanamura won't be happy at all would he?" Roxy commented with a laugh.

"He would not. But anyway, you two coming in? There's still probably a table or two open in here." Sakaki asked, looking into the room. "Don't we need to be with a few people? I mean it is called a Group Date." Roxy asked. "It's just a name. You really don't need to have a group to get in, it just makes your time here much more enjoyable. You know, the more the merrier." Sakaki answered. "It's okay man, we don't want to impose or anything. I mean, some people are still giving me problems because of the whole Caliborn fight." John said. "Are people still really on that? I thought they moved on to something else. Like the whole Jousting team nonsense." Roxy asked. "What about the Jousting Team?" A voice asked.

The three turn to see Dave and Jade just leaving the large crowd that filled the hallway, approaching them. "Oh hey Dave. I'm pretty sure you heard about the mess that is the Jousting Team." John greeted, facing his best bro and sister. "Please don't remind us. Grant is just a stupid asshat that just makes fun of everyone. Did you know he said that the Gardening club should become the local WEED hole!?" Jade shouted. "He's implying that the Gardening club should grow some drugs. You know, marijuana, coca, and other illegal shit." Dave explained. "DON'T EXPLAIN IT!" Jade yelled. "Right, sorry. That was uncalled for. Still, that ass of a captain is making a clown out of the school. Like a parrot learning to swear and then never shutting up, he'll be in our face until graduation." Dave apologized. "Guys, I know it's bad but let's not think about it, at least not now. It's the Autumn Fair, we're supposed to enjoy ourselves with everything that is here and not stand around in the hallway talking about that one guy. We'll sort it out AFTER we all unwind, maybe with a cup of coffee in hand." Sakaki said.

"I could use some coffee…" Jade mumbled. "I'm pretty thirsty too, was practically going garbage disposal down at the food court. And goddamn was it worth it." Dave agreed. "Well, there are a few seats inside if you all want a quick drink." Sakaki said, side stepping away from the door. "Could we?" Jade asked. "Of course, it's my treat. But only if you pay." Sakaki said with a smile. "I can't say no to that offer. Let's go." Dave said "You guys have fun, I still have to show Roxy around the Fair before our shifts." John said. "Aw come on John, let's join them for a cup of Joe. You'll still have tomorrow to take me places." Roxy commented, pushing John towards the door. "I won't like how people may interpret this… But I might as well support the Cap." John replied, not resisting at all. "Prepare a table for four!" Sakaki said to the rest of the staff inside.

It wasn't long for the four to be seated at a table next to the windows, overlooking the ongoing festivities occurring in the courtyard. The loud commotion of students and visitors alike enjoying themselves helped John distract himself from the current situation. "So, what will it be?" Sakaki asked, note pad in hand. "Give me a French Vanilla with just cream." Roxy answered. "Light roast, just sugar." Dave answered. "Give me the blackest coffee you got!" Jade replied enthusiastically. "Give me the usual." John sighed. "Dark roast with a splash of cream and a pinch of sugar, got it. Will that be all?" Sakaki asked. With a short silence and the noticeable shaking of the head, Sakaki went off, leaving the four to themselves.

"Pretty crazy day today. You're all probably used to it, but for me, it's like I'm a five year old going to Disney Land for the first time." Roxy commented, looking outside into the courtyard. "You would think that we would be used to seeing something like this every year. But everything here is still so magical to me, right down to the last tile." Jade replied. "Every year, it's Alice in Wonderland all over again. It makes you think that all this isn't real. Then you wake up, see all this and say, 'yeah, this shit's real'." Dave agreed. "So, you two having fuuuuun?" Roxy asked. "Oh yeah, like you wouldn't believe. But I think I got banned from the shooting gallery… Again." Jade answered. "You must be a shooting pro if that happens." Roxy replied. "Shot a fly out of the air in the dark. Jade's a sharpshooter straight out of a Western, ready to take aim at the scum of the wastes." Dave explained. "Ummm… Sorry Dave, but that's not remotely true… But, uh, thanks for trying to hype me up, I appreciate that." Jade replied. "Anything for my Bestest Bro. How about you two? Got any stories to stretch?" Dave asked.

"Nothing interesting, just went through a few of the games the other classes put up." John replied. "Really? I heard that certain someones managed to clear out Room 134 of their tokens and got themselves a game console. A certain Lalonde and Egbert that is." Sakaki said, appearing before the four. "You two managed to find that many tokens!? I couldn't even find six!" Jade asked. "You kidding around Magic Man? Those guys down in 134 hide their coins like it's a body, you just can't find them." Dave questioned. "That's the word going around the school. Rox and John just walked in with empty hands, then walked out with the top prize. Don't ask me how they did it, I'm just your coffee guy." Sakaki replied, distributing the coffee. "Is it true John?" Jade asked. John didn't answer, he simply pulled the console from his bag and placed it onto the table. "And there's your answer Jade. Pretty awesome huh? Me and John went in there like Bonnie and Clyde and robbed the place blind." Roxy boasted. "Except that we obviously didn't go in with guns. And to be honest, Roxy did most of the work." John added. "Still, finding all those tokens must have been a real surprise for them. Anyway, I'm off to serve the others. Enjoy your stay." Sakaki said before leaving the four.

"So, I heard Team Magic is going on tomorrow. You ready Egbert?" Dave asked. "You know it. Just have to brush up on a few details and poof, ready to hit the stage." John answered. "Ooooo, care to let us in on your magical secrets oh dear brother of mine?" Jade asked with a curious tone. "Sorry, a magician can't reveal his secrets before or after his show." John replied. "Not even a hint? Man, every time any of you hit the stage, it becomes something even Striders can't describe. The enigma is strong with you, so please help me, help all of us, understand the ways of the force." Dave said. "Wait! Roxy, did you see John practice!?" Jade asked, facing Roxy. "Oh I saw it, plenty of times in fact. Every success, every failure, every last bit of frustration, I saw it all. And boy, was it hilarious." Roxy answered, smiling like crazy. "Well I'm glad one of us finds my failures funny." John said sarcastically. "Awww, don't be like that. I find it cute that you're so into your magic tricks. No comments out of you Dave." Roxy replied. "I won't, but I got a million and a half things to say saved up in the word bank just waiting to be withdrawn. So get ready for payday, cause your ears will be swimming in the sweet riches of my verbal wealth one day." Dave replied.

"So are you going to tell us anything?" Jade asked. "Nope! I don't want to be that one guy ruining the show for my dear friend." Roxy answered cheerfully. "Awww… I just want to know how it's done for once…" Jade mumbled. "Don't worry Jade, I'll explain it one day… Or Will and Edgar will explain it as soon as they figure it out just to bug me." John commented. "Those two really love to just dig deep don't they? Any reason to that John?" Roxy asked. "There is no reason, just plain curious. Though, I do find myself in their shoes sometimes…" John admitted sheepishly. "Don't we all, that's why there are always dudes spying on you and Team Magic." Dave said. "Wait, what!?" John asked. "You didn't know? There are, like, twenty people trying to learn the secrets of your Magic Club. And they choose to be as creepy as possible about the whole thing… I heard they even set up cameras inside your club room." Jade explained. "They did set up cameras in the club room, I found one while looking for some BBs." Roxy explained. "Shouldn't you tell Sakaki about that?" Jade asked.

"Oh, I already knew about those for a while. So I had a friend modify the feed it receives, hope they like cat videos." Sakaki said, appearing again before going back to his business. "There you have it. Cap is so pro that he dealt with the problem in the best way possible." Roxy boasted. "Objectively, I prefer dogs." Dave commented. "Me too, cats are a bit too… I don't know, fickle?" Jade agreed. "Says you. Well, coffee's cooled long enough, let's drink." Roxy said, taking a sip from her cup.

The rests of their time was just filled with casual talk. A calm before the raging storm that awaits all of Skaia HS…

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 36.  
**

 **Don't know why I decided to reference Persona 4 here, but I kind of like it.**

 **Again, not much to say this week, just the usual nonsense of leaving your questions, comments, and concerns in the in-box.**

 **So, until next time. T1.**

 **Class is dismissed.**


	37. Chapter 37: Stressed Steel

**I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.**

 **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

Just as the four leaves the Group Date Café, John's phone goes off to the instrumental rendition of How Do I Live. "Seriously John?" Dave asked. "What? I like the song… The afternoon events are going to start soon." John said, checking his phone. "Was that what it was? I thought you might be like Edgar and got some text from some secret girlfriend from Canada." Roxy commented. "Do you?" Jade asked, curiosity in her eyes. "No. So you guys want to check it out?" John replied. "Depends on what's going on right now." Dave answered. "Jousting Team's first home game against their rivals, The Peach Creek Marauders." Sakaki answered, joining them. "Well, that's one event I'm missing, mostly because I don't want to support Captain Infuriating in any way." Jade commented. "It's the same for me. Why go and show that Cactus you care? It'll all go to that damn ego of his. You can fly a balloon with all the hot air he has." Dave agreed. "For me, it's not about supporting Grant, he's a lost cause on all fronts. It's about supporting the others on the team. I want to let them know that there are still some of us that are there for them, to cheer them on, to see them win. I know I can't force you all to support Grant, but at least drop by for the other Knights fighting this battle. It would mean a lot to them, especially since their last two matches ended in close draws." Sakaki replied.

"If you're going to say it like that Cap, then we're sure to go down to the jousting fields." Roxy commented. "I'm not trying to convince you or anything. I'm just saying that someone should be out there cheering them on, and not judging them for who their captain is. So, I'll be off to be that someone." Sakaki replied before leaving. "We're going aren't we?" Dave asked. "After what he said, I can't find myself not going. Does your Captain always guilt trip you guys into doing things?" Jade asked. "Only if he believes something is important and deserves the attention, and most of the times he's right. Grant shouldn't the first thing we think of when it comes to the Jousting Team. He is, to quote Eridan, a pile of garbage rotting in the sun. The Jousting Team are a bunch of guys and girls who have the balls to charge people with giant sticks on horseback for SPORT, there are not that many people who would do that. And I have to respect that, even if their Captain is a giant douche." John explained.

"Pretty convincing argument there John, count me in. Someone has to keep the team's spirit up when their captain finally gets them slaughtered." Roxy agreed. "Don't say that, I know they're going to win. And I will be the first one to see them do it." Jade replied. "After their last two matches, don't count on it. But hey, I like being wrong once in a while so why not." Dave said. "So why are we hanging around here? Let's get down to the fields and see some wood on steel action." Roxy said, dashing off. "Any one going to comment on how weird that sounded? Is it just me?" Dave asked. "This is coming from the guy who says all sorts of weird things as some kind of cryptic metaphor. But we should be going, don't want Roxy to think we ditched or something." John said before walking to the jousting field. "I'm not that cryptic am I?" Dave asked. "Sometimes we just can't handle your cool kid speak. Don't worry about it, come on." Jade answered, dragging Dave with her.

It wasn't a far walk to the Jousting Fields, but took quite a while to reach there as a crowd began congesting the field's entrance. And after a long five minutes, John, Jade, and Dave were finally through the crowd and in the bleachers. "See Roxy anywhere?" John asked, looking around the seats. "Hey! Over here!" Roxy yelled, arms waving to the three. "There she is. Oh! Tavros and your captain is over there too." Jade replied. "Your bro's not blind Jade, he can see them. Still, what the hell is with all these people? We're going to be sardines in tin cans at this rate." Dave commented. "All the commotion all over the team might have something to do with it. Let's hurry up and get to Roxy before her arms hit someone." John replied, watching Roxy as her waving grew more erratic.

"There you guys are, I had to fend off like twenty dudes to hold this spot." Roxy said to the approaching group. "Uhhhh, Rox? No one actually bothered us." Tavros commented. "Oh… Then what was I thinking about?" Roxy replied. "Probably the time where you fought your way in and out of the Bakery down at the shopping strip that last month. What do they put in those cakes anyway?" Sakaki answered. "I don't know but it's drugging my brain with delicious mind poison." Roxy answered. "You okay Toro? You seem to be on edge." Dave asked. "Well… The Jousting Team haven't been doing so well, and it makes me kind of worried. We have never tied a match in five years, makes me think we're about to have a bad time." Tavros answered, tapping his fingers together nervously. "Finally opened your eyes Tavros?" A voice asked. The group turned to see Vriska sitting right behind them, casually drinking from a Styrofoam cup. "Oh, hey Vriska. Come to see the team for once?" Tavros asked. "Only to see Captain Asshat finally bite the dust. And don't say it Tavros, but the team is going to lose this time. No amount of cheering or optimism would change that fact." Vriska replied bluntly. "Don't be like that Vriska, I'm sure Arthur would turn this around somehow." Tavros said optimistically.

"And I'm sure you're fucking with yourself bull man." A voice replied behind him. The group turned to see Caliborn sitting in the row just behind them. "Oh God! Not you again!" Jade yelled. "What are you doing here Caliborn? You don't seem like the guy to hang out here." Dave asked. "What can I say? I got bored. And what better entertainment than to see Team Overcompensation finally eat the dirt they 'gallantly' ride on." Caliborn answered. "And you chose this spot because?" Roxy asked, suspiciously glaring at him. "Because it'll piss you all off to no end. Other than that, my damned sister and matron is on the other side and I don't want to be there. Would you believe that bitch plotted with my homeroom to make me actually work for my class' little shit shop? I'm starting to regret taking that bribe now..." Caliborn answered. "They bribed you? Why didn't you just leave after taking the bribe?" John asked. "What? You haven't heard of something called honor Egbert?" Caliborn asked. "I find it hardly believable that you are capable of any kind of honor! You insult people for a living! How is that honorable!?" Jade asked furiously. "Well I can assure you it's way better than whatever shit the Big Armored Fool calls chivalry. I even heard that you would rather side with me than that faggot." Caliborn argued smugly.

"Argh! You know what!? I'm just going to ignore you from now on." Jade said. "Yeah, good luck with that. I'm sure you'll just do just fine." Caliborn replied sarcastically. "Can we get a new conversation started? I don't want to have to listen to the Bald Fury for any longer than I should." Jade asked. "How many people could this field hold? It seems kind of ridiculous if everyone who wants to watch could cram in here." Roxy asked. "That's why we don't. Look around, you'll see some camera crews setting up. And before you ask, it's the Broadcasters team. They do all the camera work and anyone who can't make it here could watch it in certain places around the school." John explained. "One of those places is my class' Group Date Café. Though I'm not sure if anyone could get it working…" Sakaki replied. "You should probably get that looked at… I mean, I could get Equius to look at it." Tavros commented. "You're better off asking my bro. Nothing's wrong with the strong man, but there is a good chance it'll end up more broken than the school grounds after the meatball destroyed it." Dave commented. "I could never find out what happened. Everyone I ask just said it was nothing important. I can't even find any articles on it! Was it really that bad?" Roxy asked. "Oh it was horrendous! The carnage! The destruction! The shit that was fucked up! If only I had a camera…" Caliborn commented.

"Is anyone going to tell me what happened? Or am I going to be reduced to bribing the Caped Baldy?" Roxy asked. "As much as I would love to tell you… I ain't going to say squat! You're frustration is most delicious…" Caliborn answered. "We'll tell you some other time Roxy. Right now, there's this." Sakaki said, turning his attention to the Jousting fields. "Welcome to Skaia High's Autumn Fair! I hope you are enjoying everything we have to its fullest! But now, our first afternoon event! Today we have a match between the Skaian Round Table! And their eternal rivals… The Peach Creek Marauders!" The announcer yelled out. And on the two opposite ends of the field came out the players. For Skaia, both Arthur and Grant were on the fields with five other team members. While they were standing tall for the crowd, most of them looked tired, even Arthur's legs were wobbling slightly. "They don't look so good…" Roxy commented. "I heard Grant has been training the team beyond their limits, with only a day or two of rest every two weeks. The team maybe tough but… Everyone has their limits…" Tavros explained, fist clenched. "They're going to get slaughtered aren't they?" Vriska asked bluntly. "Yep, it's going to be a massacre." Caliborn agreed. "Will you two shut up!? Don't listen to them Tavros, they'll be fine." Sakaki said with an encouraging tone.

"I hope so… I hope so…"

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 37.**

 **Next week is going to be the return of my "favorite" character, Grant Nomad. I hope you look forward to his inevitable failings.**

 **Also, to warn you all ahead of time, after chapter 40 is posted, I will be taking a break from writing Skaia HS and work on something else. This is my way of making sure I don't burn myself out.**

 **And other than that, I have nothing else to say. Just leave your questions, comments, and concerns in the usual place and I will see you next week.**

 **So, until next time. T1.**

 **Class is dismissed.**


	38. Chapter 38: Battered Steel

**I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.**

 **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

"Today's match will be seven rounds with six passes each! Lances that hit the target shield will count as one point, broken lances count for five, and if a jouster is knocked of his horse, ten points! Points don't compound, if a lance is broken upon impact and the rider is knocked off, only the knock off will count towards the total. Now teams, chose your point man!" The announcer shouted.

"So who do you think is going the point man?" Sakaki asked. "Point man? Could you explain Tavros?" Jade asked. "For a jousting team, there are four roles total. The guardian, the joker, the cavalier, and the flag bearer. The point man is the first jouster whose performance is supposed to make your opponent's leader think a certain way, your way. If you make the other team fall into your paces, you can overwhelm them with unexpected strategies. Of course this works both ways and the opposing point man is trying to make you fall into their paces. Any of the roles I mentioned could serve as the point man, allowing you access to a broad range of strategies from the beginning." Tavros explained. "Since when did poking each other giant sticks involve mind games? This is way more complicated than it should be." Dave commented. "What do each of the roles do for the team?" Roxy asked.

"The guardian denies points from the other team, but it will also cost your team points as well. They are meant to counter the cavalier, who is the one to bring the points in. The joker is meant to be the wild card, you're supposed to put them in when you don't want the enemy team figuring out your strategy because of their high unpredictability. And finally the flag bearer. They are supposed to be the coup de grace of the team. They have the best offense and defense, making them a big threat when they are the ones in the saddle." Tavros answered. "Okay that is way too much for two guys poking each other." Jade replied. "That's not the end of the mind games though. Since you more or less know the enemy team and vice versa, both sides will be familiar on who fits what role more. Arthur, for example, is a flag bearer and just every team knows that… Or do they?" Sakaki added. "Why are you asking us, we don't know." John replied.

"The thing about knowing roles is that you actually don't know, you can only trick the enemy into thinking you know. We know Arthur is the assigned flag bearer because he told us, but the other team can only assume through videos. But because the flag bearer is almost as unpredictable as the joker, we can trick enemies into thinking those two are either a guardian or cavalier, only for them to be something else and the other team gets denied points while we get all of it. And to get more options, each member is trained to fit at least two roles so you can confuse the enemy even more. I was mainly a cavalier when I was on the team, but my good defense also made me a decent guardian. So basically jousting matches are just two sides trying to confuse the other, the first team who stops thinking loses." Tavros continued.

"The only people you are confusing is us! Holy shit… I knew this team was crazy but this… This is just stupid! What's so hard about charging a guy with a stick!?" Vriska shouted. "You'd be surprised…" Tavros and Sakaki replied. "Before you ask, Arthur let me try out jousting with only the horse and lance. I couldn't even hit a target dummy. And this isn't even with armor on or having another guy charging me, so it's harder than it looks." Sakaki said. "So who is normally the point man?" Roxy asked. "It's Ishmael, the third guy on the right of Arthur. The thing about him is that he is really good at sending the wrong messages to the other team. If we know who we're playing against, Ishmael can come up with a play that preys on their strengths and weaknesses. Of course there is also Abigail, the one right next to Arthur, she can follow Ishmael's instructions down to the letter and is meant to divert attention away from him." Tavros answered. "Again, way more complicated than it should be." Dave repeated.

The group then watched as then Skaian Round Table argued furiously with one another, with Arthur being the calm one. But eventually they all stopped, and Grant stepped forward and mounted the saddle. "Oh no… That's not a good sign…" Tavros grumbled. "What is Pokey All Rage's role? Don't tell me their planning to use the coup de grace right from the start." Jade asked. "Grant… Technically doesn't have a role… He's too normal of a jouster." Tavros answered. "And that means?" John asked. "Means he's getting his shit wrecked. After fucking him up, I decide to watch how the big armor fool fights with his poker. And what a disappointment he is. He misses half the time, he can't block anything half the time, and he's too dumb to use any of the mind games the rest has. He is a pile of average compared to everyone else. Who made him captain? Because what a beautiful mistake that was." Caliborn said with a grin. "It's as he said… Grant really can't make consistent attacks, he blocks ineffectively, and his only strategy is to charge them head on, hoping that it scares them… It's a far cry from what he was once capable of." Tavros replied. "Every round he was in since becoming captain... Has the lowest score… You know it's bad if a guardian, the role that isn't supposed to score points, gets more than Grant does." Sakaki added. "There's no hope for the team is there?" Jade asked. "Only if the other team compensates for his mistakes… Though considering how exhausted everyone is… I can't say for sure if they could catch up…" Tavros answered, unsure at the outcome.

…

You are now Arthur. The armor on your body seems heavier than ever before and you could barely stand up straight. That training you and the team went through was definitely more than anything you all could handle. Of course it wasn't necessary for you to join them in the torture that Grant put them through. But you just couldn't stand the sight of your brothers and sisters in arms in pain, so you joined them to give them some encouragement. Fat lot that did as you and your team is absolutely exhausted today while Grant is still in top condition. But you can't show weakness now, especially not now, not unless you want the enemy to gain the upper hand. The first round was about to be waged, and Grant was in the saddle now.

"Arthur, I respect you. But having Grant be the point man will get us killed. You're the Battle Master, can't you say anything?" Ishmael said with a tone of annoyance. "I'm sorry, but I cannot argue against him. During official matches, the Captain gets the final say on the tactic used for each round. Banner one, rule seven, made by Captain Lazarus of the Four Horsemen during a dispute among the members and trainees over which stratagem to utilize. There weren't amendments for this because the captain never settled on a tactic unless he first consulted with the Battle Master. Nothing like this occurred where the captain chose his own strategy over other ones and then cited this rule to force the decision…" Arthur replied apologetically. "Then can't you make a new rule? Something like… The captain cannot initiate a tactic without the approval of the Battle Master?" Abigail asked. "I can… But it won't help us now. All we can do is hope that Grant comes to his senses after this round." Arthur answered. "Then we might as well give up now…" Ishmael grumbled.

…

You are John again and not Arthur. You continue to watch as the extra armor gets placed onto Grant as the first pass is just a few seconds away. "You want to bet how many points he'll get?" Vriska asked. "I'll take that bet! Five bucks says he won't make it to ten points this round!" Caliborn shouted. "Okay little man, just remember to pay me when you lose." Vriska replied. "Lancers! Receive your lances!" The announcer shouted, as the two lancers were given their weapons. "Now! May the best knight win!" The announcer yelled out. Cheers roar as the horses galloped towards one another, the lances lower itself and…

The collision resounded through the field as wood hit steel… Followed by the sound of armor hitting the dirt. "A knockdown! Grant leads Skaia's Round Table with ten points!" The announcer shouted. "HA! Pay up baldie!" Vriska yelled. "You feel lucky enough to bet me again? I'll give you twenty if the big armor fool gets even one more point for the rest of the game." Caliborn asked, handing over a bill. "You feeling over confident? Because that's going to put a hole right into your wallet. Be ready to pay up." Vriska answered. "Oh, this is not over confidence… I know he's not going to get another point after this one." Caliborn mumbled.

The next pass was ready and the two were charging each other once more… But this time, Grant missed and his target was hit, breaking the enemy lance in the progress. And this result only repeated itself each pass until the final one simply knocked Grant off the horse. "This is definitely not good…" Sakaki said, looking at the scoreboard. "And I thought a ten point difference would be a lot…" Roxy said, looking at the score. Over the six runs, the Marauders had a twelve point lead over Skaia, which is twenty two to ten. "In jousting, never think you are ahead unless it's been a round or two. But my question now is, what will the team do?" Tavros said, intensely staring at the team arguing.

…

You are… "The fuck was that about!" Ishmael yelled. Arthur again, listening to your team fall apart around you. "Shut up! I got him once didn't I!" Grant yelled back. "Oh yeah! Because stabbing thin air for the rest of the round will totally get us points! We're behind now!" Ishmael shouted. "Twelve points isn't a lot Ishmael, so calm down. Grant, we need to reorganize our strategy. Since our enemies will be preying on our team's strife, they will lower their guard and grow over confident. They will most likely send in their flag bearer or cavalier to increase the point gap. So I recommend we have to put in a joker who has good offense and defense so we can deny them points while gaining some back." Arthur advised. "No, I'm going back in there and getting my vengeance!" Grant yelled. "I knew it… Arthur, I think we should just surrender, save ourselves the time, injury, and humiliation…" Abigail replied. "I wish that was an option, but we need the Captain, Battle Master, and a majority of the participating members to agree on a surrender…" Arthur replied. "Fuck…" Ishmael cursed, watching as Grant got back onto the saddle.

…

"What is he doing?" Jade asked. "I heard when you fall off the horse, you're supposed to get back on… But this isn't something you get back into saddle for." Dave commented. "Isn't there some kind of rule that stops people from going at it twice?" Vriska asked. "Technically no… Jousters are allowed to participate in multiple rounds, but they always alternate which rounds they joust in so they have time to rest. But there is nothing on jousting consecutive rounds mostly because they thought it would be common sense to avoid it." Tavros explained. "That makes no sense! These are teenagers that are being thrown out there! Shouldn't there be something to stop them from going suicidal!?" John asked. "Well there is one thing… Should the captain become unfit to lead the team, the decision making responsibility falls onto the Battle Master. And should they chose, they could elect to surrender." Tavros answered. "Wait, Battle Master? Who's that?" Jade asked. "Arthur. Battle Master is another title for Co-Captain, they handle the strategy for matches." Sakaki answered. "So what are they going to do now?" John asked. "They continue…" Tavros replied.

Grant and his opponent faced one another on their horses and began galloping towards one another, with lances lowered and pointed at the other. And when they were just a mere foot away from the other…

CRACK!  
The sound of lance breaking resounds through the field, followed by the noise of metal hitting dirt. "Knock down for the Marauders! Ten more points for Peach Creek!" The announcer yelled. "And there he goes…" Sakaki mumbled. Grant, furious and undeterred, got back onto the saddle and the two charged each other again… Only for the same thing to happen again… And again… And again... With each pass, Grant's shining black armor gets covered with more dirt and dust, his target shield becoming more and more dented as lances strike it. And with the sixth and final pass, the two knights charged each other and… Grant is once more one the ground. "Peach Creek now leads by a massive seventy two points! Will our Skaian Knights make a comeback!?" The announcer yelled. "It's all over now. This will be Team Overcompensation's first loss in forever and they are going to be at the center of it." Caliborn said almost triumphantly. "Why are you so proud? You did absolutely nothing." Roxy replied. "Not nothing, I can now rub this moment ALL OVER THE FOOL'S FACE! His rage will be delicious! It will be sweet! It will be GLORIOUS!" Caliborn shouted, making sure Grant heard him. "What do you think they will do now Tavros?" Sakaki asked, turning to the troll. "That is up in the air… Knowing Grant, he's probably getting back into the saddle…" Tavros replied, watching his former team argue.

….

"You are not getting back out there! Look at you! You can barely stand!" Abigail shouted. "Shut up bitch! I'm in the best condition of my life!" Grant shouted. "Don't yell at her!" Ishmael yelled, pushing Grant. "You fucker!" Grant yelled back as he attempted to throw a punch. But the fatigue forced Grant's body to buckle under the weight of his armor, forcing him onto a knee. "See! You can't even do your usual shit!" Ishmael shouted. "Enough, Grant, you need to rest. If you will, I wish to take command." Arthur replied, picking Grant up from the ground. "I can stand… If you have a way to end this, then I will let you take command." Grant replied. "Then do you trust me to make the right decision?" Arthur asked. "Why wouldn't I? Team, as of now, Battle Master Arthur will take lead. Go surprise everyone, I need some ice…" Grant said before walking to the benches.

"Okay, now that cap ass is gone, what's the plan?" Ishmael commented. "To be honest, we are no condition to actually compete. Who here can even hold their lance straight?" Arthur asked. No one opened their mouth, they just looked at Arthur with tired eyes. "Still, we can't just give up here can we? Skaia hasn't given up any matches since forever." Abigail brought up with concern. "But I can't risk your health on a maybe. The chances we have are very slim, even with my strategies. And this is factoring in our team's morale, enemy assumptions of our team's current condition, their morale, and the physical condition of the players on both teams. If we go out there now, they're going to gain more points than we do AND we are at higher risks of getting injured. It's not worth it by a long shot. Of course, that is all on you though. How badly do you want to win?" Arthur explained. "God damn… I want to win… But after what you said, I just can't." Ishmael said hesitantly. "I mean, no matter what we do, we're going to lose aren't we?" Abigail sighed. "It's very likely that would happen. But it's either between surrendering and being injury free. Or we go down swinging and possibly get hurt in the process. Like I said, it all depends on you. But personally, I don't want to see anyone get hurt, we still have our lives ahead of us after all. So what's your choice? Do we surrender?" Arthur replied.

With much hesitation from everyone, they tiredly nodded yes. "I'm sorry everyone, I failed us." Arthur apologized. "Don't, it's not your fault. If Grant wasn't such an ass, then maybe this match would've been different." Abigail replied. "We could still give him a nice surprise though… Permission for all of us to sit out?" Ishmael asked. "Permission granted. But don't even try to hurt him, just restrain him. The shock of the surrender will be more than enough." Arthur instructed. And with a nod, they all went off to the benches.

…

"Is Arthur taking center stage!?" The announcer shouted. "Are they finally pulling out the ace in the sleeve?" Dave asked. While it was hard to see, it appeared that Arthur had pulled out a large handkerchief. "It's… The exact opposite…" Tavros sighed. "What does he need that for?" Roxy replied. "To surrender…" Sakaki answered grimly. "ARTHUR! DON'T YOU DARE RAISE THAT!" Grant shouted, struggling to free himself from his own team's grasp. "Lance!" Arthur yelled out before being handed his lance. He then tied the handkerchief to the very tip and raised it high into the air. "I, Battle Master Arthur, co-captain of the Skaian Round Table, under the authority of Banner Two, Rule Five, hereby declare that the team is in no condition to compete any further! So, for this match, we give the victory to the Peach Creek Marauders!" Arthur shouted with both sorrow and pride, still wanting to show strength in spite of defeat. "And the match is set! Victory goes to the Peach Creek Marauders! Putting an end to Skaia's eight yearlong win streak!" The announcer shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Grant's furious shriek somehow overcame the cheers and disappointed groans of the audience, drawing some concern from the group. "Let's head down there, Arthur might need some help dealing with Grant." Sakaki said, standing up from his seat. "Would they even let you down there?" Dave asked. "Former members can come onto the field during official matches as long as they don't do anything distracting." Tavros explained before rolling along, following Sakaki. "What should we do?" John asked. "Well, the match is over. So anything really…" Tavros answered. "Well good, cause I'm going with you. I have a few words to give to the shrieking menace over there." Vriska replied. "Get in line lady, that loser is going to hear from me first." Caliborn said. "Look, I don't care who comes or not. Right now, Grant looks like he's going to murder someone, and that would probably be Arthur." Sakaki replied, heading off again with Tavros, Vriska, and Caliborn following him. "Well Me and Dave are going to check out some of the other shops. I really don't want to know more than I should." Jade said. "Don't blame you girl, go have fun with your date and I'll have fun with mine." Roxy answered with a smirk. "Then off we go. Later love birds." Dave replied, dragging a blushing Jade away.

"As much as I want to fix that thought you gave Dave, we should probably deal with those guys first." John said, looking at Grant. "Probably. I mean, our Cap is going face to face with a real diva, who knows what would happen." Roxy agreed.

"Then why are we still here? Let's go."

"I just hope Captain Nomad won't go All Mad on us."

"He definitely will."

"I know, but a girl can dream."

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 38.**

 **What does Grant's furious shrieking sound like to you? For me, it's a cross between an opera singer and a raging COD player.**

 **Anyway, I have nothing else to say this week. So I leave it to you all to leave some questions, comments, and concerns in the drop box.**

 **So, until next time. T1.**

 **Class is dismissed.**


	39. Chapter 39: Broken Steel

**I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.**

 **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

When John and Roxy got onto the field, Caliborn and Vriska were already verbally slamming Grant while Tavros and Sakaki were talking with the Arthur and the rest of the team. "You take one and I take the other?" Roxy asked. "Why not. You Arthur, me Grant." John answered. "Got it. Careful, I heard he bites." Roxy warned before going over to Tavros and Sakaki.

When John walked over to Grant, the tag team verbal slapping only escalated, leaving a beyond irate Grant on the ropes. "Shut it! Those asses got lucky!" Grant shouted. "Right, because they really needed the luck against a no talent grub like you." Vriska replied with a smirk. "I am more than some worm!" Grant retorted. "Is that so? Cause you looked great on the ground! Just smear on some dirt and no one can tell the difference! I know I can't!" Caliborn laughed. "We would've won if ARTHUR DIDN'T SURRENDER!" Grant shouted, making sure Arthur heard. "Oh please, that was your own damn fault. I've seen the training, the shit you put them through, and I'm surprised they can even stand here! You worked them to the bone, and this is the reward you get!" Caliborn answered. "I don't saying it, but giving up was the most sensible thing to do if they didn't want to end up like you, shamed, hurt, and dirty. Besides, they wouldn't be able to catch up in the end. What, with you giving the other team SIXTY POINTS IN JUST A SINGLE ROUND! Seriously, I should never bet on you or your shit skills..." Vriska replied. "Speaking of which, pay up spider bitch, I won our last bet." Caliborn said, turning to Vriska with a grin.

As Vriska was handing Caliborn the bills, Grant forcefully brushed past them and attempted to confront Arthur, who was talking to some of Skaia's News crew. John abruptly cut him off, seeing that it would lead to foreseeable trouble. "Out of my way Egbert." Grant growled. "Not a chance man." John answered calmly. "I'm not in the mood to deal with any more bullshit. Let me through!" Grant shouted. "Shouting won't get you anywhere." John replied. Grant suddenly grabbed John's collar, lifting him up onto his toes, fury burning in his eyes. John, however, was relaxed and simply looked at Grant calmly, arms folded casually. "Do you have any idea what I have to deal with from now on!? First I lost to the crippled bull, then I got beat by the caped baldie, then I have to put up with my ass of a team, and I now got to deal with the fucking traitor and you!? Why don't you save me some trouble and quit fucking around! Or my metal fist will find a way into that head of yours!" Grant threatened. "And that helps your situation because…?" John asked, still calmly staring at Grant.

Before Grant can raise his fist, Arthur intervened. "Grant, put him down." Arthur commanded. Without a word, Grant threw John aside with a grunt as Roxy moved to catch the stumbling John. "Now, after cleaning up here, we need to talk about…!" Arthur began before being grounded by Grant's armored fist. "Oh we need to talk alright! In fact, let's do it NOW! WHAT THE SHIT WERE YOU THINKING!? I trusted you to win this! Not wave the fucking white flag!" Grant shouted, not knowing that he was on camera. "Guys, leave, there's nothing to see here." Sakaki said, trying to block the camera. "There is something to see here clown! I want the whole school to know this! So stay right there and get all of it!" Grant yelled. The cameramen attempted to move forward, but was being blocked off by Sakaki, Tavros, John and Roxy. But despite the four's effort, one slipped by to continue recording and broadcasting. "You trusted me to make the right decision… So I made it." Arthur said, standing up, blood oozing from his face. "THEN WHY!? And it better be good if you were willing to throw away Skaia's win streak for it." Grant asked, folding his arms.

"If you haven't noticed, both the team and I are exhausted beyond belief, meaning we were in no condition to joust properly. Had we continued the match, we would lose more points than we would gain, no matter what strategy I employed. On top of that, all of us were at a higher chance of getting injured. So between losing and losing with injuries, I chose the lesser of two evils." Arthur explained calmly. "THAT'S IT!? Don't tell me that's it because that is a weak excuse!" Grant yelled. "What do you mean a 'weak excuse'? I always put the team's health ahead of everything else. I sent Lucas home when he was sick. I let Jody take a break because her wrist was strained. I used up some of my money to help pay for Tavros' special armor so that he could continue to joust without the risk of worsening his condition. It's no different here, if I see that the team is at risk, I will say something. Are you telling me it's wrong to do that?" Arthur asked, glaring at Grant. "YES! Especially if it's on the field! Anyone who can't stand here after all that training was never meant to be here in the first place!" Grant yelled.

"And you deserve to be here!? You're a talentless nobody who can only shout and yell!" Ishamael yelled. "How were you the top choice for team leader? Arthur is SO much better than you will ever be!" Abigail shouted. "Fuck off you little shits! You have no right to talk since you, ALL OF YOU, surrendered too! What kind of gutless fucks are you!? Who gives a damn if you get hurt!? It doesn't matter as long as you win in the end!" Grant screamed. "And what if those injuries disables them or worse, kills them? Are you telling me to risk their future, their dreams, and their LIFE on the slimmest chance at victory?" Arthur asked, anger finally appearing on his face. "It doesn't matter if they end up crippled or dead, they're just pawns on the board. They only exist to make sure their king wins in the end and nothing else." Grant answered coldly.

All looked at Grant incredulously, even audience stopped leaving to give a stare at the knight. "You did not just call us pawns!" Ishmael yelled. "Then what am I supposed to call you shit stain!?" Grant yelled back. It was then that Grant ended up on the ground, with Ishmael's metal covered fist extended out. "Call. Me. Ishmael. Come on Abigail, we're going." Ishmael answered before storming off. "Alonso was right, you are a fool with a crown. I hope you die alone on whatever shit throne you sit on." Abigail said bitterly, spitting towards grant before following Ishmael. The other members began leaving as well, not wanting to deal with Grant's attitude anymore. "FINE! JUST LEAVE! I DON'T NEED YOU COWARDS TO REACH THE TOP! YOU'LL JUST BE ANOTHER ONE OF THE SHITS THAT WILL BE BENEATH MY BOOTS! NOBODIES THAT ARE ONLY GOOD FOR STEPPING STONES! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO COOL NOW!? YOU'LL END UP LIKE THE CRIPPLED BULL AND I'LL BE NUMBER ONE! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY!? BECAUSE I'M FUCKING…!" Grant shouted furiously before being knocked out cold by a box. "God damn it man! Just shut up!" A voice yelled in the audience.

The audience began clearing up again, the news crew also began packing up and taking their leave. "Well that was a disaster wasn't it? And here I thought I would be the one ruining everything but the fool fucked it up himself! But I had enough fun for one day. See you losers." Caliborn commented before heading off. "He's right… This was a disaster…" Arthur sighed. "It's not your fault man. What are you going to do now?" Sakaki asked. "Well, I'm just going to write down the after action report, file it away, and just keep managing what's left of the team." Arthur answered. "Wait, even after all of this, you're still staying!?" Vriska asked. "Can't Arrogant McKnockedout fire you or something for traitoring him?" Roxy asked. "No, the Battle Master cannot be discharged from the team. He has to leave the team voluntarily. Are you serious about staying Arthur? What about Grant?" Tavros replied. "He'll just ignore me from now on, knowing that he can't kick me from the team. It's nothing to worry about though, I can handle whatever Grant throws my way. Anyway, you guys shouldn't stay here, there are way more interesting things do and see now that the shows over." Arthur answered.

"As long as you're sure… Then I'll trust you Arthur. Come on guys." Tavros said before wheeling off with Vriska following. "I'll stay here and help you clean up. And then help deal with Grant if he wakes up." Sakaki said. "That would be much appreciated. Still, you shouldn't stay long, you have your performance to plan for after all. Tomorrow isn't far off from now." Arthur replied. "I already have everything handled. John, how about you?" Sakaki said before turning to John. "Almost done, just got to finish up a few things back home and I'll be ready to hit the stage." John answered. "And there you have it. So, where do we start my armored friend?" Sakaki asked. "First, let's move Grant somewhere that isn't the ground." Arthur replied.

"Well then, we'll be on our way." Roxy said as Arthur and Sakaki began moving Grant. "See you two later then. It's only going to get more hectic tomorrow, so be ready." Sakaki replied before he and Arthur dragged Grant away. "Well, is there anywhere else we should go?" Roxy asked, turning to John.

"Oh right, well, anywhere you want to go?"

"I think I'll just follow you."

"Then let's get something to eat. I could use something in my stomach after all this nonsense."

"I think that's for the best."

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 39.**

 **Not much to say here other than have a great Memorial Day.**

 **Just remember to leave your questions comments and concerns in the drop box, heavens know I need the criticism to improve.**

 **Anyway, until next time. T1.**

 **Class is dismissed.**


	40. Chapter 40: Doubt

**I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.**

 **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

John was in his room, sitting at his desk, re-reading the manual for the Arcade cabinets because he has nothing better to do. It was already nine at night, John already ate dinner, finished all his work, finalized his plans for his trick tomorrow, and now he simply at his desk, slugging through the white, text filled packet.

The task was proving to be more boring than John initially thought, his eyes growing heavy from reading through pages and pages of instructions. But salvation was at last founded when a sound came from his computer, a chum was pestering John. "I suppose I could use a break right now…" John thought, putting down his packet.

\- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering ghostyTrickster [GT] at 9:51 –

TG: john you dere

TG: jooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

TG: Come on John. Look, I'm even using somewhat proper grammar for this line.

GT: hey roxy, you need something?

TG: just want to check up on you how is the manual review going

GT: slugging through it. though i don't remember it being this long and boring the first time around.

TG: same the first time should be more than enough for our brains to handle

TG: but of course it doesnt hurt to go for a refresher

TG: why else do you think people study

TG: but thats not the real reason why I called

GT: this is about the jousting team again isn't it?

TG: its just that…

TG: IM JUST SO GODDAMN MAD

TG: WHO THE HELL DOES GRANT THINK HE IS

TG: KING MY FOOT

TG: ALL THATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO THAT ROYAL FUCK IS THAT IM GOING TO CHECKMATE HIS ASS OFF THE BOARD

GT: roxy, calm down. you typing in caps is scaring me.

TG: sorry

TG: but im serious ive never been this pissed before

TG: well except for the whole caliborn hospitalizing calliope thing

TG: this though comes close

GT: everyone feels the same way rox. dave, jade, just about everyone on the pesterchum list. believe me when I say that the whole school is just waiting for something to happen to grant.

TG: then why dont we take things into our hands john

TG: you said that you would help if he did something like this again

GT: i guess i did…

GT: let me think about it, okay?

GT: just want to make sure which rules we would be breaking.

TG: then i will get the white board out to start drawing some plans.

\- arcEntertainer [AE] began pestering ghostyTrickster [GT] at 9:57 –

AE: Hey john, i saw you were on and…

AE: Uhhh…

AE: I just realized roxy's in here too…

AE: Am i interrupting something?

GT: not really.

TG: we were just plotting grants downfall

GT: and there she goes…

AE: Ah, i see…

AE: Well, just hold off for a moment will you?

AE: heard from arthur that the jousting team just lost several more members. each of them practically pushing all of grant's buttons before leaving.

AE: Apparently grant got so mad that he ended up destroying some of the school's property, giving him a few weeks of detention after the fair…

AE: With caliborn.

TG: heh nice guy deserves to have the caped baldy on his neck

TG: still want to plot something though

AE: Roxy, please…

AE: Yes, we don't like grant, but we don't want our friends getting into trouble over someone like him.

AE: He's not worth the effort.

TG: hmmm i dont know

TG: scheming is pretty fun

TG: especially if its against grant

AE: John, say something!

GT: don't look at me, i promised to help her.

TG: just kiddin cap grant can go suck off caliborn for all I care

TG: but seriously im going to do something to that guy one day

TG: the vigilante in me is screaming to be unleashed upon his presumptuous ass

AE: I understand that you're used to that kind of thing in the past.

AE: But this is not your old school, this is Skaia.

AE: So please don't do anything drastic, everyone will miss you if you get caught and kicked out.

AE: John especially.

GT: wait, how do you know what roxy did at her old school?

TG: actually how do you know

TG: i told no one but john

GT: and i didn't tell anyone.

TG: care to explain cap

AE: Uhhh…

\- arcEntertainer [AE] stopped pestering ghostyTrickster [GT] -

GT: definitely suspicious.

TG: totes suspicious

GT: absolutely.

TG: yep

TG: anyway i think i'll wait a bit longer to shame grant

TG: besides i have to worry about the fact that the cap may be a secret super stalker or something

GT: no, the cap is not that kind of guy. besides, he apparently has a girlfriend overseas.

GT: and the whole bromance thing going on with arthur.

TG: god john theyre called moirails get with the troll lingo

GT: i know what it's called roxy. still, how do you think we're going to get the cap to talk?

GT: you know, about knowing your secret thing?

TG: oh dont worry i have a neat book i can reference

GT: you better not just skip to the chapter titled torture.

TG: i'm a professional darling

TG: torture is just a tactic to make weak investigators strong

TG: we wont be touching that at all

TG: not even with a nine and a half foot pole

GT: alright then, i'll leave the means in your hands. wait does that make me your aide or something?

TG: i mean i haven't considered it

TG: but since you offered

TG: welcome to the team john

GT: well i guess i have nothing better to do. let's start when the fair's done.

TG: i'll call my friend to give me some stuff to help us out

GT: and i'll get the coconuts.

TG: wat

GT: british movie joke.

TG: ah but of course

GT: anyway, we should get some sleep. it'll be one hell of a day tomorrow.

TG: then ill see you at school hope youre ready to take the stage

GT: always ready. goodnight roxy.

TG: nighty night john

\- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] stopped pestering ghostyTrickster [GT] -

With a yawn and a stretch, John rose from his desk and began making his preparations for bed. He begins to wonder what will happen to Grant the next day, the guy has plenty of enemies including the all insufferable Caliborn. But John also wonders about his club Captain, what secrets has Sakaki been hiding from you and the team? Is he really a secret super stalker? No, no, parish that thought. For now, there is tomorrow's performance to worry about. So for now, push aside your thoughts and go to sleep John, there is a big day tomorrow.

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 40.**

 **Now that another twenty chapters of Skaia HS has been put up, I'll be taking a break from writing this and work on something else, it'll be unrelated to Skaia HS and will focus on another series. If you are curious, stick around next week and take a look. The first chapter will be posted up on Friday the 17th.**

 **For those who are uninterested in the new story, thank you for getting this far into Skaia HS and I hope you come back after the break. Remember to leave any and all questions, comments and concerns in the drop box as I need the criticism to improve Skaia when I get back to it. So I ask you, please leave something and help me improve this experience for everyone.**

 **Other than that, I have no other news for you all.**

 **So, until next time. T1.**

 **Class is dismissed, have a great break.**


	41. Chapter 41: Morning Nonsense

**I do not own anything within this fan fiction. All rights belong to Andrew Hussie.**

 **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

 **November 13** **th**

A new day dawns for John as he steels himself for another onslaught of Autumn Fair patrons that is sure to come. And though he is only on the bus towards Skaia, the boy could feel it in his bones that today will be overwhelming. In his mind however, there are some subjects that have been pestering him all of last night. There was the King Fool Grant and his insurmountable ego, and Sneaky Roxy and her master plan for ultimate deviousness.

But those bridges will be crossed when you get there… For now, pay attention to the person next to you, she's asking you a question.

"You okay over there John? You look a bit out of it." Jade asked with concern. John snaps out of his thoughts and looks over to his sister. She had her head in this curious tilt as her concerned eyes calmly asked for an honest answer.

"Just nervous about the afternoon show…" John answered half-heartedly. Jade didn't look convinced, in fact, there were furrows in her brow, completely indicating that she saw right through him.

"Since when were you nervous about a show?"

"Okay, you got me. It's the Grant thing that got me pegged."

"Ugh! I know what you mean! He smashed up some of the greenhouse after that whole thing with the jousting yesterday."

"Oh no! Did you lose anything!?"

"Only a few plants, a few members were there to block him from the more delicate ones. They even managed to pin him down until AR 'arrested' him, but they got hurt while doing it."

"Was Kanaya there?"

"No, she was with Rose. Though we had to calm her down once she found out…"

"Chainsaw?"

"Chainsaw…"

"That's pretty bad, and here I thought Roxy's revenge plot would be dramatic."

"Speaking of which, what's with you and her? You have been hanging around her a lot, do you like her or something?"

John took a moment to answer, thinking over the previous interactions he and the girl were part of. They do have a habit of being together in person… And they do have talks over Pesterchum during the dead hours of night… But does that mean he likes her? Or is he merely being a good friend?

"I'm not sure actually…"

"Oh come on John, it's a feeling. Just tell me what your heart is saying about her."

"And I'm telling you that I'm not sure. It's like that time with Rose and Vriska, I liked them but not liked liked them."

"Awww… I wanted to tease you…"

"Maybe next time Jade. Let's go, school's coming up."

Slowly, the bus came to a stop and the students on board came flooding out, readying themselves for the last day of the Autumn Fair. On their way to the front entrance, that was still festively decorated, the siblings saw Roxy and Dave excitedly talking… As Karkat was lying on the ground, covering his ears in an attempt to ignore the conversation the two were having.

"That's new… Wonder what they're talking about…" Jade said, observing the sight. John looked closer at the gossiping duo and noticed a decently sized book in the Lalonde's hands, which gave him a hint as to what they were going on about. John, make your approach…

"I need to start writing all of these suggestions down, they're pretty good." Roxy commented.

"Do that and they'll start calling you Frosty for dishing out revenge so ice cold. You'll be the Santa of Payback, rewarding the wrong with the remuneration of retribution. And when you're done with them, they'll always have a reminder that Karma… Is a bitch." Dave replied.

"Make it stop…" Karkat groaned.

"Morning guys, I see yesterday didn't get you two down." Jade greeted as she and John entered the conversation.

"Oh thank God you came Harley! These two won't shut up about their fanfic level revenge plots against the fuckers named Caliborn and Grant! We all hate them! I know! But that doesn't mean we should dedicate EVERY LAST CELL OF OUR THINK PAN ON THOSE WASTES OF NATURE! We should be having better talks about anything else but those trash bags from hell!" Karkat yelled as he got up from the ground.

"I mean he does have a point." John agreed.

"Oh don't be like that John, we're just discussing Real FBI Training: How to Catch the Bad Guy!" Roxy replied, showing the others the cover of the book.

"You jumped straight to torture, didn't you?"

"You can't prove that…"

"She did." Karkat interjected.

"Well excuse me crab cakes, but I just got the thing this morning. So let me have my fun okay?"

"This morning? I thought you already had it?" John asked.

"Nope, this is my exe's. I only got through half of it before getting bored. But since I need it now, I got a friend to deliver it overnight to Rose's door."

"How far away is your exe?" Jade asked.

"About two to three hours."

"That's not too bad I guess, some drives take longer."

"Exactly! And now I have the power! The power to fight the real bad guys!"

"And you're planning to use it against Grant and Calborn?" Jade asked, almost hopeful.

"Maybe some other time, I have to use this to test something that's been bothering me."

"Wait, if it's not our two resident devils, then who is it?" Dave asked.

"You should know better than to ask a lady for her secrets."

"How about you John? She told you what's up?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to say anything."

"You know who Roxy's going after?" Jade asked, facing her brother.

"Of course he knows who Harley! Those two have been in each other's faces ever since Lalonde showed up! It's a real wonder that those two aren't matesprits yet! Like God damn! You two couldn't get any more obvious about the whole thing even if you tried!" Karkat ranted.

"Whoa! Calm down there Vantas, save that noise for when the JohnRox combo takes off. We also might need that shouting for later when shit hits the fan down at arcade town." Dave commented.

"Right, right… Let's get going before I blow something else…"

"That's what she said…" Roxy whispered to John.

"I heard that…"

"Karkat's right though, we're going to be late if we don't go now." Jade agreed.

"Then let's make like a tree and get out of here." John replied as they began walking towards the door.

"Don't you mean leave?" Jade asked.

"I know what I said."

In reality, John has no idea why he said that… Oh well, the Autumn Fair awaits!

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 41! Unfortunately I had another Idea I wanted to write, so I'm pushing this one back. I won't abandon this fic, that I can promise. But to those who were waiting for this, I humbly apologize.**

 **While you wait, enjoy some other fics on the account until I make my return here. And I WILL return here.  
**

 **So until then. T1.**

 **...**

 **Also, next time you see me, there will be another avatar here named Eris that will just be here. She's kind of fictional and annoying, but I promised to include her into these notes. So yeah, brace yourself for her.**


End file.
